Knocked Up
by Mia Vaan
Summary: AU. After their one night stand, it should have been over. Until Roxanne makes a discovery that will change both hers and her kidnapper's lives forever. Megamind x Roxanne. Rated 'T' for a reason, kiddies.
1. Chapter One: After that Night

First ever Fanfiction story, so please be kind with reviews. I will accept constructive critisism as to how I can improve, but no rude comments, please.

Rated due to refrences to sex.

* * *

Unfamiliarity was what first struck Roxanne when she awoke from what appeared to be a rather peaceful sleep. Her first in weeks. Whatever she was laying on was not her bed; it wasn't soft, yet it was surprisingly comfortable...wait, was she laying on the floor?

That thought took a back seat when she realized she wasn't alone. A warm, steady breath was expiring against the back of her neck, sending fuzzy shivers down the length of her spine with every second. Roxanne was also aware of an arm casually slung over her middle, squeezing ever so slightly as its owner slept. So she had obviously slept with someone. The question of why she was laying on the floor rose again, and when she discovered that she couldn't even remember the guy's name, the reporter kicked herself mentally. She was a mature woman. She knew better than to sleep with someone she barely knew.

Her thoughts immediately thought back over what had happened the past twenty-four hours. Morning: coffee and chat with her mother, which had turned into an argument. Lunch: met up with Wayne, chatted, but that had also ended with arguments. Early afternoon: her daily report, Hal had hit on her, and she had slapped him. Late afternoon: The kidnapping...

_Wait..._

Not good. _Not good._

Deep blue eyes widened when brief flashes of memory flickered into the light, revealing exactly who she had slept – and was still sleeping – with. Just to make sure she reached her hand behind her at an awkward angle. It came in contact with an abnormally large head, at which point she chose to cry out in shock, roll out of his grip and scoot backwards across the floor. Her eyes focussed on the blue figure, who had been disturbed from his sleep by her sudden movements.

Megamind blinked twice before he groaned. "Wut?" he asked in a tired voice. He suspected it was Minion, trying to get him up.

When he got no reply, though, the villain gave his eyes a rub and blinked a couple more times. His vision adjusted as he tried to make out the figure before him. It was Roxanne...wearing her birthday suit.

A lady scream left his mouth as he snatched up the blankets whilst stumbling to his feet; he was rather embarrassed that _he_ was wearing his birthday suit, too. The purple blush rose in his cheeks as he tried to avoid eye contact with her, knowing all too well what they had done, and knowing that she knew, too.

It was when Roxanne covered herself with her clothes which she had tossed aside the previous night did Megamind dare look back at her, Roxanne choosing the same moment to take a glance at him; their eyes locked for moments, and they found that they couldn't move. Neither knew what to say to each other, or what to do. Roxanne was angry at both him and herself for letting it happen as well as embarrassed, while Megamind was just...well...embarrassed.

As they watched each other the pair contemplated over what exactly _had_ happened the night before. Roxanne's day hadn't been the best; her mother had tried pushing her into taking her relationship with Metro Man to the next level, and when she had joked about it with the hero later at lunch, he had been on her mother's side. Angry at him she had gone to work in a foul mood, and when she'd voiced her problems to Hal, he'd hit on her harder than he'd ever dared to before, suggesting they become more "friendly" in their professional relationship. Roxanne had acted as any other woman would; she slapped him clean across the face before reporting him to her boss for sexual harassment.

Things hadn't exactly gone brilliantly from there. The familiar scent of the knock-out spray had filled her nostrils when she stepped outside the KMCP News building, and after a brief time in the darkness, she had woken up tied in her usual position in the centre of what appeared to be the abandoned brewery – unlike all the other places across town, this one hadn't been abandoned for very long. The young woman recalled reporting its closure no more than a month before.

Megamind had met her in his usual way, and since she had already been irritated enough, she had blown up in his face. Minion had hastily left the room and hadn't appeared again for the rest of the night (both were grateful for that, considering what had happened). Megamind on the other hand, completely taken aback by her sudden outburst, had offered her one of the many drinks around them in hope that it might calm her down. She had accepted his offer – a mistake she found she regretted.

That was when things had unknowingly gone downhill. The self-proclaimed villain had joined her in drinking, having nothing better to do, and the pair had found themselves talking. Roxanne had confessed why she was feeling so angry, to which he expressed his own enraged feelings for (only to cover them up momentarily and blame his outburst on the drink), and they had somehow gotten to talk about the type of guy Roxanne was looking for – how she had allowed that subject to even enter the conversation was beyond her.

Sometime after that Megamind remembered his damsel telling a story; something about herself back-packing through Europe (he wondered if this out-of-the-blue chronicle was a result of the drink, since by this time she'd had rather a lot), but he also remembered getting...drawn to her during the tale. _Tempting temptress and her...temptress ways!_ Next thing either of them knew they were kissing, clothes scattering across the floor before they fell onto the blankets Megamind had found in one of the storage closets.

One thing which had Roxanne cringing the most, though, was that even though she'd been drunk, she could remember every detail of what had happened. And she meant _every_ detail.

The horror and anger of the situation left, to be replaced with flat out embarrassment. As if they weren't feeling that already.

"Well," Roxanne began. She brushed a bag from her eyes. "I've certainly never done that with you before." The reporter was trying to keep the mood light. Even though she was angry, she couldn't place the blame entirely on Megamind. It was her fault, too.

The villain's eyebrows knotted. "I've never done that at all. Ever."

Roxanne was surprised. "Really?" But she mentally slapped herself for being stupid. Of course he wouldn't have slept with another girl before. Unless one would believe the rumours about him that he raped, which Roxanne knew with every cell in her brain was _not true. At all_.

"Hard to believe, I know," the alien returned with a hint of obvious sarcasm. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly; at least they were keeping things calm. Megamind was also thankful that Roxanne wasn't throwing stuff at him in disgust and accusing him of being a pervert, or whatever the word was. He was very surprised she hadn't done anything _remotely_ related to that (apart from crying out, but that had been more out of surprise than horror).

Sighing, the reporter allowed her gaze to drift to the floor. "Shall we just forget this ever happened?" she finally suggested.

Megamind exhaled a heavy sigh. "That would be best," he agreed. "We got way too _coom-faar-table_ with each other last night, Miss Ritchi." He pointed a waving finger in her direction. "Our relationship is strictly professional."

For some reason or other, Roxanne was glad that he was trying to break the tension. She was awkward enough as it was. "I better go, then."

"You might want to get dressed first."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She turned to do just that, but paused and strained her neck back to him. "Don't look!"

"What makes you think I _want_ to look?" But when Roxanne turned again, his prying eyes stretched to their corners in an effort to defy her.

"I know you're looking."

"Sorry."

The villain dressed too, and ten minutes later, the pair were going their separate ways; Megamind taking the invisible car whilst Roxanne chose to walk. Apparently Minion left the building as well as the room, heading back to the Lair when he realized the evil plan was _not_ happening that evening. Roxanne peered back over her shoulder at what she could make out as the invisible car. She took a step towards it, but pulled back, deciding wisely against it.

It was probably best that he didn't know it had been the best sex she'd ever had.

* * *

"So this woman just kept on asking me if it was a girl or not, even after I explained to her it was too early to tell. I really felt like snapping at her..." Tianna babbled on, taking a sip from her morning coffee between sentences as she gave out yet another incident that had happened at work. Roxanne just listened in silence, her eyes not meeting her friend's, who didn't even notice her blank expression.

That is, until the African American realized that Roxanne's own cup of coffee had gone cold. "Hey, what's up, Roxie? You've been like this for what, a month?" She took another sip of coffee.

"I'm fine," the reporter insisted. Her gaze wandered about her apartment, but was drawn back by her friend's raised eyebrow. "Really." Her voice was firm, giving a silent plea not to question further.

Tianna got the hint, but she didn't listen. "You're _not_ fine, Roxie. I can tell. It's about what went down between you, your mum and Metro Man, right?" Her gaze lowered and noticed her cold coffee again. "Do you want me to get you another one?"

"No, I don't feel like one," her friend replied. Tianna shrugged it off, standing to go refill her own cup. "And you're right," Roxanne continued. "It's not just being pushed into that relationship; I haven't been in any others since who knows when. I guess I'm just...lonely." She wasn't completely lying. The reporter's mood was mainly because of what had happened a month previously, as well as a mild stomach ache she was sure would soon go away, but the problem she had described wasn't new. Roxanne was twenty-eight years old; she needed to find a man.

"Girl," Tianna spoke, rejoining her friend with another cup of coffee, "you need to get laid."

_If only you knew._ Roxanne's face turned peachy red. She was still embarrassed about that, and apparently so was Megamind. He hadn't kidnapped her since the incident, and she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't for another whole month. It would without doubt set a record for him, too. The longest length of time without abducting Roxanne Ritchi.

"And I'm serious, before you say anything," her friend continued. She didn't even notice Roxanne's blush. "You've been in that false relationship with Metro for years without sleeping with him – which I think you're crazy not to, just so you know – and you just miss the physical aspect of being with a man. So what's say you and I go out tonight, meet new guys and have fun? It's Saturday, so neither of us will have work tomorrow."

Roxanne was about to reply; whether she was going to accept the invitation or decline it, Tianna would never know. Because all of a sudden Roxanne's face paled considerably, along with sensing a sickly feeling arise in her stomach. She clutched it with panic.

Her friend was immediately concerned. "You all right, Roxie? You look pale."

"I-" That was all Roxanne could say. She suddenly leapt to her feet, sprinted across the apartment to the bathroom before throwing up her stomach's contents down the toilet. It stung like pins in the back of her throat from the stomach acid that came with it, and she took in gasping breaths as she calmed herself down. Her gaze stared at what was down the toilet, until the smell got to her and she flushed it. Well, that had come out of nowhere.

The reporter within her switched on as she thought back to her meal the night before. A nice fresh salad with a bit of cold chicken to go with it; not something which would usually make her throw up. The chicken was cooked, since it had been left over from when she'd had it warm two nights before; if that had been the cause she would have thrown up then. So if it hadn't been food, then what could have possible made her throw...?

No.

It couldn't be...

But Roxanne had to make sure. She took a glance over her shoulder to make sure Tianna hadn't come to check on her, before rummaging through her bathroom cupboard for something she had brought years ago, but never thought she'd use. She was thankful she had. Worry grew inside of her as she waited for what felt like hours, when she knew it wasn't even that. Maybe she was worrying to much? It wasn't like they could...

But when it was done, the answer she read rocked her world completely.


	2. Chapter Two: Confusion and Consternation

I'd like to thank everyone who has read this fanfic, both on here and on LiveJournal, and were kind enough to leave a reveiw. I never expected to get so much feedback!

I also never expected for my story to spark a conversation about whether Metro or Megs could actually get Roxanne pregnant (over on LiveJournal). All your theories and opinions have certainly helped me with this, and given me a good theory to go with. But that will be explained later on in the story.

Also, I may need some help when it comes to pregnancy terms/facts ect. I'm only eighteen and have obviously never been in that situation before. The only knowledge I have of it is from what my mum's told me. So if I get something wrong or if any of you have something to share, feel free to tell me. I want to make this as acurate as possible, and even the greatest of authors need help sometimes. I'm not saying I'm a great suthor; I'm saying I may need a little bit of help.

This chapter is much longer than the first, and I hope you all like it!

* * *

The world around her shattered into pieces as Roxanne fixedly gaped at that single word. That very word which had, within a matter of seconds, tampered with her life as she knew it. Her entire world would never be the same again.

The reporter's hand began to shake and tears formed in her eyes. She had pictured this day so many times; happiness would fill her entire being, before she would run and tell the man she loved the good news. But no. This was the complete opposite. The feelings she felt were ones of dread, confusion, shock, and anger.

Her hand lost its grip on the test and she dropped it into the sink. She didn't care. It had already provided her with the answer; an answer she both wished she hadn't been told, but was grateful for at the same time. Panic built inside Roxanne and she began to pace back and forwards, resembling a leopard at the zoo in its desire to be free. Questions raced through her mind so fast it was hard to keep track of them. What could she do? How would she handle this? What would people think of her? What would she tell her mother? What would she tell Metro Man?

More importantly, what would she tell Megamind?

A voice made her jump in shock. "Is everything all right, Roxie?"

The woman in question spun round to find Tianna fixed in the doorway, her shoulder against the frame and with her arms crossed as she gave her friend a worried look. Roxanne backed up against the sink and was successful in slipping the test in the bin by her feet.

"Yeah, I'm just... it was just a stomach ache." At least it wasn't a complete lie. "I'm fine now. Just a little shaken." Roxanne hated lying to her friend, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone. Despite her trust in Tianna, she couldn't have the media discovering what had the potential to be the story of the century. The reporter had always dreamed of finding such a story; she never expected to be apart of one.

Tianna, observant as she was, knew Roxanne was lying. But she also noted her friend's worried behaviour; there was something clearly wrong, and cornering Roxanne about it wasn't the right way to get information like that. So she just nodded her head back in the direction of the kitchen, and Roxanne hesitated before following.

"I'll get you a glass of water," she offered. Roxanne could only nod as she watched her friend stroll over to the sink with a glass in hand. A silence followed, interrupted only by the sound of running water.

Tianna paced her way back to Roxanne and handed her the glass. "Are you sure you're feeling OK?" she asked. Roxanne gave a small nod as she took a sip. "Anything you need to tell me?" She was hinting for answers, and Roxanne knew it. She used that trick all the time in reporting.

"Tia, please," she objected. "I...really don't want to talk about it right now." Taking another sip, she allowed the cool liquid to soothe her upset stomach. "When I'm ready I'll tell you."

This wasn't enough for Tianna. Being a midwife, she knew exactly what was wrong with Roxanne, and wanted her friend to confide with her. So when Roxanne held the glass to her mouth again, Tianna took off suddenly and made for the bathroom. She was already inside when it registered to Roxanne what she was doing, and by the time the brunette reached the bathroom door, it was too late.

Tianna stood with the truth-telling object in her hand, gaping at it with just as much surprise as Roxanne, but not nearly the same amount of dread; after all, she didn't know what Roxanne had been up to.

"I knew it." She came to stand in front of her hesitant friend, still holding the test in her hand. "For a reporter and my friend, it sure seems like you don't know much about my job. I can tell these sorts of things just by looking at a woman."

Roxanne said nothing. With her arms hugging her body she slowly trudged back to her seat, avoiding eye contact with her friend. Said friend gave her a confused look; usually news like this made a woman happy. Roxanne, on the other hand, was far from happy.

"Well, at least we don't have to go out tonight, right?" she laughed, trying to keep the mood light.

But Roxanne still said nothing.

Tianna allowed a deep breath to escape from the back of her throat. "It's not Metro Man's, is it?" It was a statement rather than a question.

The reporter echoed her friend's sigh. "We were never a thing, and you know it," she spoke almost bitterly. It compelled Tianna to suspect this news to be the result of a one-night fling; didn't Roxanne know what condoms were? "People think we're together – and after the argument, apparently he does too."

"I can see the problem you're pointing out, Roxie." It was more than a problem; people would see it more like a scandal. Roxanne Ritchi, KMCP's star reporter and girlfriend of Metro Man, unsatisfied with the city's hero so sleeps with someone else. That would make front page news for weeks. "I think people will have to accept that you were never his-"

"That's not the main problem," Roxanne cut in. The worry in her features was more evident, and it made Tianna worried, too. "It _is_ a problem; in fact, it makes the bigger problem even worse."

"It's the guy, isn't it?" her friend asked. Roxanne gave a single nod and looked down. "Come on, Roxie, it's not that bad. It's not like you've slept with Megamind."

The reporter's face said it all.

* * *

The wrench made a slight scraping sound as Megamind turned it, securing a bolt in place on one of his newest inventions. But he found that not even the thrill of inventing could shake the strange feeling inside of him, and he eventually gave up and slumped down in a chair, but not before tossing the wrench for a small group of Brainbots to play with. The genius allowed himself to sigh.

He couldn't even process his thoughts properly, because every time he tried, they would always lead him back to _that night_. And he very much wanted to forget what had happened _that night_ (despite knowing it was impossible, due to his oversized brain). It wasn't like he detested what had happened; it had been a...pleasant experience for him, trying something new. And with Miss Ritchi, no less. But he found the happenings rather...embarrassing. The villain shouldn't give in to damsels with their tempting ways and tempting beauty (something which Megamind knew Roxanne had a lot of). It just didn't happen.

Megamind had already vowed never to drink any alcohol _ever_ again.

But for some reason, that wasn't what was bothering him. The memories were certainly interfering with his chain of thought, but there was something else. A certain feeling; as if he could sense a presence. Where and what this presence was, he didn't know. And for an alien with a vast amount of knowledge stored into his intellectual mind, he hated not knowing things.

The genius was so deep in thought that he didn't even acknowledge his life-long friend entering the room. "Sir?"

Megamind blinked, and his head turned to face the fish in the robotic gorilla suit standing by the door. "Yes, Minion?" he asked.

"Is everything all right?" the fish ventured to question. He plodded further into the room, his metallic feet creating thuds of noise. "You haven't exactly been...yourself recently." Minion didn't dare ask outright. He knew the mood was something to do with what had occurred a month previously, but hadn't dared asked because of the reaction he had received the first time, when he'd demanded to know the morning after.

The villain sighed deeply. "I'm fine," he replied, but his exotic green eyes told a different story. "I guess I'm just feeling a little...melon-kolly."

"Melancholy, sir."

His master was always right (or so he thought himself to be), pronunciations included; so when Megamind didn't even batter an eye lid at Minion's correction, the fish began to worry. There was definitely something the matter, and this realization gave him the courage to ask what had happened that night almost a month ago.

"Sir, what exactly _did_ happen between you and Miss Ritchi?"

"None of your beeswax!" Megamind was up out of his seat and pointing a threatening finger at Minion, a scowl spread wide across his face. "It's something I would rather forget, and I can't do that if you keep bringing it up all the time!" He turned his back on the fish and folded his arms tightly across himself.

"Sir, that's the first time I've brought it up since it happened." Minion took a step in front of his master, but their eyes didn't meet. All the more evidence to suggest that Megamind was most definitely hiding something. "Come on, sir. You can tell me. If it's embarrassing I won't laugh."

Slowly, Megamind averted his gaze upwards, green eyes meeting autumn brown ones, and a silent, unspoken understanding passed between them. An understandment of their friendship, certifying that no matter what happened, nothing would change between them. It reminded Megamind that he could never keep untold secrets from his life-long guardian; Minion had done so much for him, and it was only fair that he was completely honest with the fish in return.

He bit his lip as he tried to find the right words. "When you left," he began, "Miss Ritchi and I...well...we, um...did 'it'."

Minion blinked once. 'It'? What could he possibly mean by 'it'? 'It' could be anything, so it would be hard for Minion to narrow it done to just one...

_Wait a minute..._

_Oh no..._

"Sir..." Minion began again with a warning tone in his voice. His robotic finger was pointing directly at the villain's face, much like a parent would do when they were about to tell off a child who had done something wrong. "You didn't."

Megamind twiddled his fingers together nervously. "I always told you Miss Ritchi was a temptress."

"SIR!"

"She started it!" the alien shot back. His fists were curled up down by his sides, and his cape swept dramatically as Megamind spun round in a pout. "She...she...she tricked me into drinking that nasty aloe-kay-hol!"

"Alcohol."

"Oh, whatever! It's the same thing!" He threw his arms up out of annoyance. Then a thought occurred to him. "Actually, it's effective stuff; we'll have to look into what's in it and how it reduces its victims into bubbling idiots, unable to control their emotions and feelings."

"Sir, I can't believe you slept with Miss Ritchi. How could you?" Minion demanded. Admittedly, Megamind had once crushed on her back in high school, but times had changed since then. Apparently not, according to this new information. "That's why you've been avoiding her, right?"

"I'm a villain, I don't care about those sorts of things!" Megamind yelled back. He twitched, beginning to grow panicky as he looked left then right, uncertain what he should do. The feeling of presence was becoming unbearable, and it made him shout words he knew he'd regret later, but also satisfied him to an extent. "Minion, bring her to me!"

"Roxanne?" the fish questioned. Now things were just getting confusing. "But you just said-"

"It doesn't matter what I said!" the alien snapped back. His eyes glared with irritation, and it made Minion edge back a little fearfully. "Bring her to me!"

"But it's a weekend, and you know how cranky she gets-"

"Then bring her first thing Monday morning!" With that he turned and gave Minion the hard shoulder, leaving no room for arguments. The fish knew this so retreated without a word.

Once he was gone, Megamind turned to the empty space where Minion once stood, before he allowed himself to let go of the breath he'd been holding. What on earth had come over him? It wasn't the first fight the pair had fought, and it wouldn't be the last without a doubt, but Megamind still felt guilty. For some reason, he blamed the strange feeling for his outburst.

And for another reason entirely, he subconsciously knew that bringing Roxanne to him would help him figure out what that feeling was.

* * *

"...it was just some bad chicken I ate," Roxanne explained to her boss over the phone. Monday had finally rolled round, and after throwing up her dinner from the night before _yet again_, the reporter had decided to call in sick. She didn't want anyone else finding out her little secret. "It's nothing serious, but I don't want to be running to the toilet every ten minutes to throw up. I'm sure I'll be back by Wednesday. OK, thanks, Frank."

Once she'd hung up, Roxanne rested her face in her hands and groaned. "I would never, in a million years, wish this upon anyone."

"It could have been worse," Tianna helpfully pointed out. She was sat down at the kitchen table, glass of orange juice in her hand, which she would occasionally take a sip from. "He could have raped you."

"He would _never_ have done that, even if he had the chance," Roxanne snapped. Megamind may kidnap her on a regular basis, but she hated it when people said stuff like that about him. "He's not like that. Call him evil all you want, but he refuses to hurt me."

Tianna rolled her eyes. "I know, you've told me so a thousand times." She took another sip from her drink. "What I'm saying is that it could be worse. At least you were willing and you enjoyed the sex."

That was what had Roxanne annoyed by the situation. No matter how many times she told herself otherwise, she couldn't find it in her to deny that she'd enjoyed that night's happenings. Almost to a point of wanting to do it again, despite knowing she could never let that happen a second time. Her first time had already come with consequences beyond repair.

She found herself wandering back into the bathroom, where ten tests were lined up in the sink. All of them gave the same answer. And all were proof that she was most definitely what they said she was.

There came a knock at the door, and taking a peep through the spy hole, Roxanne saw it was her new camera girl, Casey Cahn. A twenty-two year old blonde who had only just started out at the station; but she was talented with the camera, and that was all Roxanne wanted in a co-worker. That, and she didn't want to repeat what had happened with Hal, who had been thankfully fired not long after her complaint.

The reporter opened the door and allowed the young woman to step inside. "I'm really sorry you've had to drive all the way over here, Casey. I've called in sick."

"I know, the boss just called and informed me," Casey replied. She casually opened the fridge and helped herself to juice as if it was her own home; Roxanne had already grown used to such actions, and actually found it amusing. "But I thought I'd come and check on you, like a good camera girl should. You don't _look_ that ill," she observed as she jumped and sat on the work surface.

"That's because she's _not_ ill," Tianna said flatly.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Roxanne Ritchi, I never thought you capable of such tricks, but you've proven me wrong. Don't worry, I won't tell; been there, done that."

"I'm not ill, but there _is_ something wrong," Roxanne informed. She thought she might as well tell her camera girl; Casey wasn't a gossip girl and knew how to keep a secret. And she was going to find out sooner or later. "Take a look in the bathroom and see for yourself."

The blonde shrugged, jumped down and began walking. "All right, but it better not be something disgusting. Or rude."

Silence followed, and the two remaining women knew Casey had seen the tests, and was more likely trying to take it in. The twenty-two year old re-entered the kitchen area with a shocked expression.

"_Please_ tell me you didn't sleep with Metro Man?" It was also noted that Casey was one of the very few girls in Metro City who didn't swoon over the caped hero in white.

"No, I didn't," Roxanne denied, and Casey immediately allowed herself to breathe again. "And that's the problem."

"Ah, you slept with someone else, who will no doubt have their heads smashed into the pavement," the camera girl realized. "What's the guy's name?"

Tianna came up next to her and whispered something in her ear. Casey's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"No way. No _freaking_ way!"

Roxanne wasn't impressed with her reaction. "That's it, you're outta here."

"Wait! Wait!" Casey backed away before Roxanne could grab her and chuck her out the apartment. "I mean, it's just something I never expected. You know, since Megamind is your kidnapper, and all. But I am wondering about the sex. What did he-"

"I'm not answering _ANY_ questions along those lines!" Roxanne yelled. Casey leapt back in surprise, and the reporter instantly felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress. This is a big problem, and I really don't know what to do."

Casey felt bad. "Sorry, Roxie. I'm maturing later than most people. I think it'll be better if I go and give you some space, but feel free to call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks, Casey."

Once the blonde was gone, Tianna sent a glare in her direction, which would have set the door alight if possible. "Do you want me to slap her on the way out?"

"No, no, it's fine. Casey's just being...well, Casey." The brunette removed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Do you want me to take the day off and stay with you?"

"Don't. I need time alone to think," Roxanne declined.

Tianna gave her friend's shoulder a reassuring rub. "It'll be OK." Then picking up her bag, she left for work. Leaving Roxanne alone.

At first, Roxanne sat down on the couch, but after shuffling around too much with discomfort, she got up and walked out onto the balcony. Her arms rested on the railings and she found herself gazing out over the city. As her blue eyes watched the happenings below her, she made a list of things to take care of in her head...and first on the list was to tell Megamind.

She dreaded it. How in the world was she supposed to tell an evil villain such life-changing news? It was shocking enough for her; how would _he_ take it? Oh boy, she hoped he wouldn't build some sort of machine to stop it from happening. Or a time machine. Or a reset button.

But despite how nervous she felt, and how much she _really_ didn't want to tell him, she knew she had to. Sooner rather than later.

And when she heard the sound of the hoverbike coming in her direction, she realized it would be a lot sooner than she'd hoped.

"Sorry about this, Miss Ritchi," Minion apologized, like he always did. Always polite. He took out the spray ready.

Roxanne immediately backed away in panic. "No! Not the spray! Don't use the spray! I'll come willingly! Just don't spray me!" She normally wasn't too keen on the spray anyway, but this time, she had a reason for her outburst. Fainting wouldn't be good for her current condition.

The spray can lowered, and Minion gave her a look of utter confusion. He realized something was wrong. "But then you'll see the location of our hideout-"

"Then blindfold me, just don't use the spray," Roxanne pleaded. In the end, it was the begging look on her face that allowed Minion to give in.

The fish sighed, before he signalled for her to come closer with a blindfold in his hand.

* * *

Megamind bounced his leg up and down impatiently as he waited for Minion to arrive back with Miss Ritchi. For some reason he felt...nervous. As if some unconscious part of his brain was warning him about something. Something to do with the feeling of presence. These thoughts left him, but not completely, when Minion arrived leading a blindfolded Roxanne.

This sight alone surprised him. "Minion?"

The fish knew what hos boss was about to ask, so answered before he could. "When I got there she begged for me not to use the spray...as if she was worried about something. She also insisted not to be carried."

Megamind wondered why, but his attentions turned back to said nosy reporter when the blindfold was removed. And the mystery continued. Usually when he kidnapped her, she would send him her best glare, with a side dish of sarcastic remarks and a desert consisting of witty banter. But this time...she wasn't even looking at him. Her blue eyes were focussed on the floor, as if she was trying to avoid him. Apart from acknowledging him from the corner of her eye every now and again. Megamind took a glance at Minion, who just hunched his shoulders briefly with a shrug.

Then it occurred to Megamind. She was still embarrassed by what had taken place a month before. It didn't explain her strange behaviour with the spray, but it was his best bet.

"Miss Ritchi," he began. He swept his hand across his forehead to remove any sweat which had formed during the wait, "we...need to talk."

Roxanne tilted her head slightly to peek at him, but that was the only movement he was able to pull from her. It was unnerving. But he continued. "What happened was... I don't know what it was. Feel free to call it whatever you please. But the bottom line is, it shouldn't have happened. And like you said, we really need to forget it ever happened-"

"We can't."

The alien gave her a blank stare. First she said they needed to forget, but now she was saying the opposite? He would never understand females.

"And why can't we, Miss Ritchi?" he asked, surprising himself with his own curiosity.

Roxanne finally looked him dead in the eyes. The reporter knew that if she tried to explain things or danced around the subject until he caught on, it would only confuse things. She had to tell him out right. It was like her father always said; if in doubt, spit it out.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter Three: Crab Nuggets

Another thank you to all those on here and on LiveJournal who have read and reviewed this story. I really do appriciate the feedback. I was finally able to see the actual film 'Knocked Up' recently; it's...er...a little 'in-your-face' with the sexytimes stuff, but it was OK. It gave me a few ideas for this story (don't worry, nothing expicit), so there will be a few refrences.

Sorry this chapter took so long. It was such a pain to write, making sure the characters stayed in character (Megamind especially). So if something doesn't seem right then please tell me. If anything I'll rewrite it.

And I need baby names, people. Still haven't decided on the gender, so I'm taking boy and girl names. But I'm not taking any old names; I want to find a name which actually means something, in terms of the themes of this story or maybe even related somehow to Megamind or Roxanne (not named after them, though; Megan and Roxas have already been used). So yeah, names wit meanings, please.

Also, I have a poll up on my profile page, deciding whether or not the baby should have blue skin or normal skin. Because I really don't know which to go with. So if those of you who have accounts would be so kind as to go vote, I'd really appriciate it.

I hope this chapter is OK.

* * *

From the silence that settled in the air, and from the way everyone had frozen where they were, one would think that time had stopped moving. The seconds ticked by and Roxanne found her eyes darting between the pair she shared the room with; Minion was staring directly at her, his eyes wide like saucers. His entire robotic suit had gone limp and Roxanne wouldn't have been surprised if one of his mechanical arms dropped off spontaneously.

Her eyes focussed on Megamind whom she realized mirrored his fish friend with the staring, his exotic green eyes wide open and his mouth forming a little 'o'. It was a reaction she'd only half expected; Roxanne always thought Megamind to be an over-the-top, panicky kind of guy, which had constructed her expectations of his reaction to the news. A reaction full of mayhem, stammering, and quite possibly a Forget-Me-Stick to the head (his head, not hers; he wasn't _that_ insensitive). She considered that she may have stunned him enough for a reaction such as this not to occur, until he seemingly began breathing again, blinking a couple of times before he continued staring at her.

Roxanne waited anxiously for his words as the villain straightened himself out. "Well," he began with a nervous chuckle. The alien sorted out his cape and gave Minion's bowl a quick bonk to bring the fish back to the land of the living. "That's...annoyingly inconvenient news, Miss Ritchi. I thought you mentioned to me you and Metro _Mahhhhn_ weren't a couple?"

"It's not Metro's," she answered simply. The reporter wasn't surprised; Megamind thinking it to be the hero's was another thing on the list of possible reactions from him. But she just wanted to get it over and done with, and frankly, didn't want to play games with Megamind any more. That was what children did, and as the incident proved, they were no longer children. It was something Megamind was going to have to deal with sooner or later. "I haven't slept with any other men since I left college, and Metro and I haven't slept together at all," she informed. She noticed Megamind's face beginning to fall as if realization was starting to settle, but Roxanne found she couldn't wait for however long that took. "You were the last man I slept with, Megamind. You're the father."

_Here it comes._ Megamind's face had turned pale; which by his standards, was very light blue in colour. His eyes increased in size, even larger than before, and his jaw dropped lower than Roxanne thought was humanly possible (which was ironic, when she thought about it, because he wasn't even human). Minion was looking in between the two, his eyes darting back and forwards in panic as it sunk in too, but his reaction was nothing compared to his master's. She noticed the villain's mouth moving; he was trying to speak, but was only able to achieve an opening and closing motion with no words.

"How- did you- what did- we couldn't- impossible- we can't- that's just- what?" He stammered a couple of attempts at sentences, along with a number of noises which couldn't even be deemed as words. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do you _really_ think I'm _kidding?_" Roxanne shot back with a bitter tone. The anger was finally being released, and she welcomed it opposed to repressing it. Megamind was lucky that she was tied to a chair.

"But-" Megamind raised a hand to his head; he was starting to feel very light-headed, but refused to faint in front of his kidnapee. Who was apparently pregnant with his child. "How did this happen? It should be impossible for it to happen, we're too different."

"Well _obviously_ not different enough!" Roxanne practically spat as she fought against the ropes binding her. She could see Minion hesitate over whether he should untie her or not; the choices being her with rope burn or his master covered in bruises. "This is just- UGH! Why weren't you wearing a condom?"

"Oh yeah, like we were going to find a _coon-doom_ in the middle of a brewery!" the villain made a point.

_Good point_, Roxanne admitted to herself, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "Then why didn't you stop it?"

"Why didn't _you_ stop it?"

"Because I thought it wasn't possible!"

"So did I!" he shouted. There were really going at it, and poor Minion had to take a few steps back fearfully. Their banters had never been like this before. "If I knew that we could, I would have stopped it!"

"If you were aware of what was going on, then why didn't you stop it anyway?" Roxanne demanded. The ropes were really giving her a good burn, but she didn't care. "We shouldn't have even been _doing_ that!"

"You were obviously aware too, so it's _your_ fault just as much as it is mine!"

"I may have been aware, but I was still drunk!" Roxanne was almost screaming now, the anger pouring out of her. "I was still aware of what happened, even if I was too drunk to know it wasn't what I wanted!"

Megamind, for the second time, was stunned to silence. For some reason, what she'd said hurt. He couldn't fathom why, but it did. His black heart was somehow wounded, and her words couldn't be taken back. But what she had said made him aware of exactly what had happened, and how he had reacted. Despite the anger in her voice and the malice in her eyes, he realized that she must be scared. Terrified, even. He had finally done what he hadn't been able to do for years. Scare the fearless Roxanne Ritchi. But instead of triumph, he felt ashamed. Guilty. Because with her fear also came hurt...and he'd vowed _never_ to hurt her. There was one promise down the drain.

"I'm...sorry," he finally spoke. That alone shut Roxanne up for the time being; Megamind _never_ apologized for _anything_. "It was...both our faults and I think I went a little...um...overboard. I still can't believe it. Boy, you must have had a hard time when the doctor checked-"

"I haven't seen a doctor yet."

"You haven't?" Megamind almost stammered out of anger. She was causing all this trouble and she hadn't even seen a doctor yet? What if she wasn't pregnant? Then all this would have been for nothing! "Hold on, so you're telling me this and you haven't even seen a doctor? That settles it; you're not _proognunt_!"

"Yes, I am _'proognunt'_!" Roxanne mocked. It made her feel better.

"How do _you_ know?"

"Well, let's see," she began. Her eye-sight drifted to the ceiling as she made a list in her head. "I've thrown up who knows how many times over the past two days, I've taken _ten_ pregnancy tests; if that isn't enough proof, I don't know what is!"

"They could all be flukes!"

"How can you have that many flukes?"

"I don't know! But I'm _certain_ you're not _proognunt_!" But even as he said this, Megamind knew he was kidding himself. Because he realized what the presence was; the presence which he had been feeling for the past two days, and quite possibly, ever since he'd done it with her. The presence of a baby.

Roxanne just shook her head as she glared the villain down. "You're unbelievable."

"What did you expect from me?" he questioned. "Did you honestly believe I would..." He made hand gestures as he tried to form the right words, "jump up and down happily and _welcome_ the news? I'm a _villain_, Miss Ritchi. The bad guy. Nothing will _ever_ change that!"

It was a harsh truth for both of them, but also one Roxanne knew all too well. She didn't know why she had expected anything more from him. "You're right," she agreed. "You _are_ a villain. Just know this; up until now I believed there may have been another side to you. A side your persona wouldn't allow. But I guess I was wrong." She didn't even wait for her words to sink in, and instead turned to Minion. "Minion, take me home."

At first the fish hesitated; he had only been observing the banter from afar, and when he was called upon, he turned to his master for the go-ahead. Megamind only nodded; his gaze was fixed to the floor, and Minion knew he was deep in thought. So after he blindfolded Roxanne again, the fish led her out the door and back towards the hoverbike.

Megamind didn't even acknowledge their departure. His thoughts were miles away, rewinding and replaying what had just ensued and speculating what would happen now. Roxanne was pregnant. And he was the father.

Life as he knew it was officially over.

* * *

"It's going to be fine, isn't it?" Roxanne asked Tianna. The two women were sat down on the couch; or more precisely, Roxanne was spread out across the couch with one hand on her forehead and with Tianna knelt down by her side. When her friend didn't answer, Roxanne turned her head. "Isn't it?" she repeated.

"It's going to be fine," Tianna assured.

"Oh, who are we kidding, it's a disaster!" Her head fell back against the soft cushions. "The worst part is, he's right about not going to see a doctor. I mean, I can't even remember my last period, so who's to say I haven't had one?"

Tianna shrugged in agreement. False positives with pregnancy tests had happened before. "Then you need to go see a doctor just to be sure."

"And say what? "_Hey, I think my weekly kidnapper, who just so happens to be an alien and a villain, got me pregnant. Do you mind giving a second opinion on that?_" Yeah, that'll _really_ go down well!" Roxanne placed her head in her hands again and rubbed her eyes with frustration.

"If anything, they'll assume it's Wayne's," Tianna pointed out.

"Wayne isn't stupid enough to believe that he got me pregnant without sleeping together," Roxanne reminded. "And even if he does, it'll still be a problem nine months later: "_Honey, why's our baby blue?_" Either way, I'm screwed." She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Then why don't I give you a test?"

Roxanne turned her head again. "Could you?"

"Sure," the African American replied. "Just be ready at 5:30 tomorrow morning-"

"5:30? You start that early?"

"No, I actually get there for six, but if we're going to do this test without anyone knowing, it has to be that early," Tianna explained. "Then the test will be done and we'll know for sure."

Roxanne nodded, her facial features revealing nothing along the line of her emotions, but inside she was scared. The truth was she was in denial, and wanted to be absolutely certain before she could even _start_ to believe the fact that she'll be a mother. And Megamind a father.

* * *

"Oh, just fetch it!" Megamind growled angrily when he finally gave into the endlessly pleading 'bowgs' of the Brainbots. He threw the wrench across the Lair and sent them all after it.

His newest invention would have to wait, but it didn't matter. Megamind hadn't really been focussed on it, anyway.

"I thought we talked about your temper, sir," Minion's voice reminded the alien. The fish was in the other room doing who knows what; he'd had been rather secluded as of late, but Megamind couldn't blame him. He was just giving his master that much needed space to come to grips with what could be described as his new status.

"You know why I'm angry, Minion!" The genius kicked his tool box a little too hard which resulted in a strangled lady scream and hopping round the room on one foot.

It had been another whole month. A month since Roxanne had told him the news – and a whole month since he'd last seen her. Megamind had thought it best, considering what had occurred when they last parted ways, so knew the nosy reporter would _not_ be happy to see him so soon. If she would ever want to see him _at all_. That, and he needed time to think; to come to terms with what he'd been told, and what he would later become in...seven months? It seemed so close, yet so far.

Once the pain in his foot had died down the genius collapsed into his leather chair, not knowing what else to do. He hadn't heard anything from Roxanne yet either way, but suspected he wouldn't be _getting_ either news. He wouldn't blame her if she wanted him out of this.

"Minion."

"Yes, sir?"

A sigh escaped Megamind as he stared into nothingness. "I feel like a bomb's been dropped on my head."

"What Miss Ritchi told you was quite a bomb, sir," the fish explained. He kept his distance in the other room, and Megamind wished his friend would show himself. "And what happened afterwards...could be considered an explosion to rival even you, sir."

Megamind let out another sigh, this one more exaggerated, but Minion still didn't come. The alien pushed himself from his chair and walked into the next room, but the sight he saw made him do a double take and gasp in shock.

"MINION!"

For Minion was sat in front of his sewing machine, and under the machine's foot Megamind could see what had the potential to be a piece of clothing that would fit a baby. It was blue in colour with a silver lightning bolt on the front. The fish looked up from his work, but didn't even try to hide what he was doing.

"What?" he questioned innocently. But then it registered. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. But I haven't been able to get the thought of baby clothes out of my head ever since we heard the news, so I thought I could help out Miss Ritchi by making some-"

"But we don't even know if she's actually _proognunt_!"

The sewing machine drew to a halt, and as Minion stood from his seat, Megamind realized that the look on his face was a hard one. He wasn't playing games; he meant business.

"She took ten pregnancy tests, all which were positive, and she's been having morning sickness," the fish explained. "She hasn't tried to contact us since we last saw her; if she wasn't she would have done so." It was a harsh truth, and Megamind knew what Minion was saying was nothing but that. The presence was still there, telling the alien that he was to be a father whether he liked it or not.

"I know," was his quiet response.

"My point is, sir," Minion continued, "that baby is going to be born whether you like it or not. You just need to accept that." What he said generated Megamind to comprehend the situation, and how he wasn't helping in the slightest with his attitude. The villain was so confused with what was happening, but the one thing he did know was that he couldn't turn his back on any of this. On Roxanne, on the baby; he may be a villain, but not even he could call himself _that_ heartless.

Very slowly, he began to walk towards the Lair's entrance, and Minion didn't even have to ask to know where his master was going.

* * *

"Breathe in. Breathe out."

Roxanne followed Tianna's words to the dot, allowing herself to relax with her back straight and her legs crossed. The pair were sat in Roxanne's living room, both wearing their gym suits with calm music playing in the background. Off to the side, Casey was sat on the dining room table, munching on a bag of crisps as she watched the yoga attempt with amusement.

"Keep your body relaxed," Tianna continued. The two women brought their hands onto their laps slowly as they exhaled. "Relieve yourself of all stress..."

Casey rolled her eyes at the nonsense, before those same brown eyes caught sight of movement on the balcony. A hoverbike had just landed and there was Megamind, slowly creeping towards the glass doors and watching the yoga with a raised eyebrow. His green eyes then became aware of Casey, and for a moment, the pair stared each other out.

Until Casey threw a crisp at Roxanne's head.

Roxanne's eyes snapped open and her head spun round to give Casey a irritated look. "What?" Casey nodded her head over to the balcony, and when Roxanne turned again and saw who it was, she sighed. She should have known he'd be turning up sooner or later. It had been a month, after all.

Climbing to her feet, Roxanne crossed her apartment and let the supervillain inside. "What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too." His gaze met the two other women, and for once, he hesitated. "Um...I'm here to kidnap Miss Ritchi! So I suggest that unless both you random citizens want to meet a horrible and terrifying end, you run for your pitiful lives-"

"We know you knocked her up, Blue man," was Casey's resort. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows were raised, with Tianna mirroring her actions to a 't'.

Megamind, once again, hesitated. Then he turned back to Roxanne. "You told them?"

"'Them' is my best friend and my camera girl," the reporter explained. She pushed Megamind further into the apartment and forced him to sit at the dining room table. "I tell Tianna everything. I wasn't intending to tell Casey, but she walked in on us when we were discussing it."

"I'm right here, you know."

"But back to business," Roxanne continued, taking a seat next to Megamind. Her co-worker rolled her eyes at being obviously ignored. "I know why you're here, so I'll answer straight away; yes, I am definitely pregnant."

Megamind's eyes widened a little, but he already knew that she definitely was. Gut feelings never lied. "So you went to a doctor?"

"No, Tianna checked for me." She nodded over to her dark skinned friend, who was taking a seat at the table next to Casey.

"Is she a doctor?"

"No, I'm a midwife," the woman replied. At Megamind's blank expression, she realized that the villain was as clueless as Roxanne said he'd be. "Someone who tends to and looks after the woman during pregnancy."

"Oh yes, you could really use one of those, Roxanne!" Megamind exclaimed. He gave the reporter a playful hit on the shoulder. "Lucky you to have a best friend who does that!"

There was silence as the two other women in the room stared at him with uncertainty. "Are you sure this is the right blue skinned, big headed villain?" Casey finally asked.

"I told you he wasn't that evil."

"Hey!"

"Either way, you guys are gonna have difficulty trying to make things work," Casey went on to explain. "I mean, my parents had their ups and downs, and they didn't even have any hate between them to begin with. I guess they didn't really know each other at all before, but..."

Roxanne's attention was caught. "What?"

"Oh, right, that's what I was gonna tell you," the twenty-two year old remembered. "I was conceived...the same way yours was." The two pairs of eyes watching her told Casey that she had their undivided attention. "OK, basically my parents met in a bar. They got really, really drunk and ended up doing...what you guys did. Five or six weeks later my mum realizes she's pregnant with me."

"What happened?" her co-worker asked.

"Well, it came as a big shock, but it also helped them mature and realize what life's really all about," Casey explained. "They talked and eventually decided that it wouldn't be fair on me to grow up with a broken family, so agreed to give it a shot."

"And did it work out?" Tianna enquired.

"Well, they've been married for twenty years and are still going strong, so yeah." She nodded.

"I know you'll hate me for even bringing this up, Roxanne," the other woman began, "but you know there's another alternative if neither of you want to do this."

"Tia, we've discussed this, and you and I both know that I don't believe in that," Roxanne stated firmly. Her eyes were set in determination, and Megamind found himself backing away slightly when he heard the tone in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Megamind's eyebrows were knotted together with confusion when he turned questioningly to Roxanne.

Roxanne took in a deep breath. "Sometimes, if a woman doesn't want her baby, she can...abort it."

"Abort it?" he echoed. At first he was confused, but it soon sunk in. "You mean get rid of it, as in kill it? I can see why you don't want to do _that!_" He folded his arms across his chest and sunk into his chair, but glanced up again when he felt three pairs of eyes staring at him. "OK, so I'm _not_ as evil as everyone says I am. Sue me!"

This was met with a few rounds of giggles, but Megamind was already too annoyed to comment.

Roxanne broke the silence that followed with a sigh. "Girls, do you both mind if you could give us some time alone? Just some things we need to talk about."

Both understood. "I have to get back to the clinic anyway," Tianna explained, hurrying from her seat.

"And I told the boss I'll just be checking on you and your "illness"; he'll be wondering where I am." Casey picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she followed Tianna towards the door, but not before turning back to the couple. "I'll ask my parents for advice as soon as I can."

"Casey, we don't want other people knowing," Roxanne explained. There was worry in her eyes, which Megamind found himself mirroring.

"Don't worry, I won't say it's you guys," the young woman explained. "I'll just tell them it's a couple of my friends in the same situation as they were. But yeah, I'll call them and ask as soon as they get back from their cruise in the Bahamas. You know what the phone signal's like in the middle of the ocean." She turned and left without another word.

Megamind was sent into thought. "Is the signal really that bad out there?"

"For people with _normal_ phones, yes."

A tense silence followed.

"Look, Roxanne," Megamind began. He knew he was throwing away his life as he knew it, but he'd made his decision, and if he came to regret it later, it would be his fault and not hers, "I...just want you to know that...I apologize for everything that comes from this, and for everything that's happened. I doubt that really means much to you, coming from me, but..." Yeah, he really wasn't brilliant at apologies.

"No, it does mean something," she assured. The Megamind she knew never apologized for anything, so it was something, all right, even if it wasn't a good one. "And...I understand...completely if you don't want to be a part of this-"

"I want to be a part of this."

Roxanne froze. Saying that Megamind had suddenly become unpredictable would be an understatement. "You what?"

The villain hesitated, his hands moving from his lap to his head and back repeatedly as he tried to figure out how to explain. Being who he was, it was hard. "My parents...died when I was eight days old. My entire planet was sucked into a black hole and myself and Minion were the only ones who escaped. Metro Man escaped too; he lived on the planet next to mine. And when I landed here...I didn't have much of a life. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone."

Roxanne found herself bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock, but she didn't interrupt. "The point is...my parents weren't there for me. It wasn't their fault that they weren't there for me, and I don't blame them for it. But...I don't want that baby to have the life I had because I'm not there. So whether you like it or not...I'm sticking around."

When he finished his eyes finally locked with Roxanne's, and he found a single tear in her eye which began to run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before he could comment on it. "I really...appreciate you saying that. You're giving up...everything you've ever known, which is a big thing for you. But like I said a month ago; I know there's another side to you. And I'm willing to get to know that man better if you are."

They found themselves sharing a smile.

"I am, but you really need to tell me what to do, because I have absolutely no idea," he informed with a nervous chuckle.

Roxanne joined him, another tear escaping her eye. "I don't have any idea either, but Tia's gonna help in anyway she can, Casey's already asking for advice from her parents, and I'm sure Minion would want to help, too."

"He's already making baby clothes."

Roxanne laughed some more. But then a sudden thought occurred to her.

"I'm sorry if I offend you by asking this, but...I just have to be sure." She looked rather awkward about it, and this made Megamind wonder if there was something wrong.

"I won't. Ask away."

"Is this baby going to break through my stomach?"


	4. Chapter Four: Not the Lasers and Spikes!

Yet again, I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really apriciate it. I was able to buy the DVD when it came out on the 4th, which I'm happy about.

I've set up a new poll on my profile (for those of you who voted on the last one, blue skin won by a land slide). I've picked out a few baby names I like, and I just need you guys to decide which one I should go with. As the names - and this chapter - shows, I've decided on the gender of the baby.

Also, some of the reviews criticised how I somehow wrote my supposed views on abortion into the chapter. I didn't intend for the view to come across this way, but I'd like to point out that this isn't my view on the matter; I think it's up to the mother whether she should or not, and it's none of my business. And I thought that Megamind's and Roxanne's views would fit who they were; Megamind has morals about killing adults let alone unborn babies (Metro Man doesn't count here), and Roxanne just doesn't seem like the type of woman to abort her baby, whether it's Megamind's or not.

So this chapter was a pain to write. I have absolutely no idea if I've kept Megamind in character, so please tell me if I haven't. Also if any of the pregnancy info is incorrect, please inform me of that, too. I found this in an old book that my mum brought when she was pregnant with me - and that was about 18 years ago.

I hope you all like.

P.S. Also just a note to say that I've enabled anonymous reviews. But please, do not use this as an advantage to spam/flame/leave multiple reviews. I've already deleted two, and if it happens again, I'll be forced to disable them again. Which would be a shame, since someone requested for them to be enabled.

* * *

_12 weeks..._

The slim fingers tapped in the combination to the alarm system, and with a satisfying click, the door opened. All was dark inside the clinic, and Tianna took a quick glance around while Megamind and Roxanne waited behind her.

"Wait here until I call," the dark skinned woman told them. She hurried inside the building and disappeared.

The waiting pair were left in an awkward silence. "Are you feeling all right?" the alien asked his companion. Roxanne was still having morning sickness, only by this time it had decreased to every other day opposed to every morning.

"Yeah," she replied. They avoided eye contact while they waited for Tianna to return.

It was five minutes before the African American reappeared. "Sorry about that," she apologized. With a wave of her hand she ushered them inside, and the pair took several steps forwards to follow her. "I had to turn off the security cameras; no one really checks them unless there's been a break in, but I didn't want to chance it."

Roxanne understood; her friend had done the same thing last time when she gave the reporter a free test. They couldn't risk someone discovering their secret this early. Tianna led the unlikely parents through the immaculate hallways and into one of the man rooms lined up, where she locked the door behind them and left the blinds closed.

"It smells...clean," Megamind observed. The villain was used to the opposite, since he allocated most of his time either in prison or the Lair, both of which were filthy and simple unsanitary. He had already made a note to clean up the Lair before the baby arrived, despite Roxanne's insistence that she was _not_ letting their child anywhere near the cold and damp building filled to the brim with potentially harmful inventions.

That same woman rolled here eyes. "Too clean for your liking?"

"Hey, I may be a villain, but that doesn't mean I don't know about personal hygiene," he pointed out. "OK, so maybe the Lair isn't exactly the most well-kept place in the world, but I still wash myself and my clothes are always clean."

"This is coming from someone who hasn't washed the kidnapping bag in years."

"My dear Roxanne," Megamind chuckled. He waved his finger mockingly as he flashed her a smug smile, "that's _Minion's_ job."

Once again, Roxanne found her bright blue eyes rolling. "No wonder he hasn't washed it yet, what with you sending him from one side of the city to the other to either kidnap me or spring your butt from jail."

"Ouch, Roxanne, that actually hurt."

At the sound of a throat clearing, the pair turned back to a waiting Tianna. The woman had an eyebrow raised in amusement. "So this is what your banters are like?" No wonder Roxanne was never scared of the alien.

"It's the closest we can come to getting alone." Roxanne shrugged. Sure, they had their calmer, more serious talks when needed, but bantering to and fro was a lot more fun.

"OK," Tianna began. She picked up her clipboard as Roxanne took a seat on the bed in the centre of the room, "so I'm just going to take some tests and check a few things. I need to take a urine sample, measure your height and weight, take a blood test, check the pressure of your blood, do a general examination particularly around your ankles and hands, give you an internal examination, and finally feel the abdomen."

Megamind blinked at the long list. "You have to do that on every visit?" he asked. It sounded so..._boring _and unnecessary. Frankly he had better things to be doing instead of watching all that eventuate.

"I only have to check her weight, take a blood test, give her a general examination and an internal examination on this first visit," the midwife explained. Roxanne found herself smiling as Megamind gave a short pout. "Everything else I'll be checking on every visit."

"How many times do we have to visit?" Roxanne asked this time.

"Once a month until twenty-eight weeks," Tianna replied. "After that it's every two weeks until 36 weeks, and from then onwards you'll need to visit every week until you give birth. But just so you know, I won't be able to give you these early appointments for very long; my colleagues will soon grow suspicious."

"Well I can create disguises on my holowatch." Megamind held up his wrist to reveal said watch. "I'll make one for her too, and we can use them to sneak in."

"That should work." Tianna placed her clipboard down and crossed the room to Roxanne. "Just lay back, Roxie." The reporter did such, allowing Tianna to pull up her shirt. The bra was already gone, and Megamind's cheeks turned purple with a blush and he quickly looked away. He really didn't want to be reminded of the last time he'd seen her breasts.

When this was done, Tianna listened to Roxanne's heartbeat, all the while asking her about her dental health and any illnesses which might run in the family. Megamind waited patiently, his fingers twiddling in circles as the tests continued; height, weight, blood, examinations. When it was time for the urine sample Roxanne was given a small sterile container.

"I won't be long," she assured them both. But when she went to open the door she heard someone else set foot inside the building, and instantly froze. She couldn't leave the room without revealing herself.

"Is anyone here?" a young female voice called.

Megamind and Roxanne held their breaths. "It's just me, Stacy," Tianna called back. "I came in to catch up on some work."

"You work too hard, girl," the woman, Stacy, stated, but thankfully didn't enter. A pause occurred between the three occupants in the room.

Finally Roxanne heaved a heavy sigh. "If one of you so much as _looks_ at me, I will kill the offender." She retreated to the corner of the room where she began to take off her bottoms, and Megamind was instantly embarrassed so turned to avoid the sight completely – the bottoms falling from her body was yet another reminder of what had happened _that_ night.

Only when he was sure that Roxanne was finished did Megamind turn back again, but even then he took a peek from the corner of his eye just to be certain. Roxanne was lying down on the bed again with Tianna holding a device attached to a small microphone.

"Usually we don't do this until fourteen weeks," the midwife explained. She switched the device on.

"What's that?" the curious alien asked. He leaned in closer to take a good look at it.

"It's a sonicaid." Tianna pressed the microphone end to Roxanne's stomach. Before she could explain what it did, a small thud-thud was heard from the main part of the device, repeating over and over again. It was held against Roxanne's ear, who found herself gasping when she realized exactly what it was.

Megamind leaned in to listen too. "A tiny elf is playing a drum," he spoke aloud. Roxanne was too focussed on the sound to laugh.

"No. It's the baby's heartbeat," Tianna corrected. Megamind's green eyes widened and he found himself speechless. That heartbeat...belonged to his child. The child he thought he'd never have, but here it was; proof that it was real and breathing. Emotions welled up inside of him and the villain quickly turned away to hide the expression on his face.

Roxanne understood; Megamind was still trying to cope with and grow accustomed to these new mental states he was experiencing. That and they were still trying to terminate his villainous traits. The evil monologues especially were proving to be quite difficult to control.

"That's incredible," the reporter finally spoke. Once they were finished Tianna put the sonicaid away into a draw and brought out a carrier bag filled with what appeared to be clothes.

"When I told my sister-in-law that a friend of mine was pregnant, she gave me all these maternity clothes and some nursing bras. Don't worry, I didn't tell her it was you guys." She handed the bag over to the mother-to-be. "Hopefully they should fit. Just let me know if you need anything else."

Roxanne sent her friend a grateful smile. "Thanks, Tia. It'll certainly save me getting spotted on a shopping trip."

"You know Minion could have made you some." Megamind was peering into the bag, observing the clothes within. Roxanne tried to ignore the fact that he was most likely staring at the bras inside.

"I know, but he's already making baby clothes, so it's nice to give him a break." Megamind shrugged in agreement. It was nice, Roxanne observed, that the pair of them were getting along. In the beginning the reporter knew she wouldn't have any trouble with Minion, since she had always liked the fish, but she had been skeptical when it came to Megamind. At least they hadn't had any arguments...yet.

Tianna sent her friend a good-bye smile. "I'll see you guys next month, then? Hopefully with disguises..."

"Wait, how are we supposed to leave with your colleague here?" Roxanne interrupted. She had no doubt that Stacy would have a heart attack if she saw the supervillain in the clinic.

Before her friend could answer, Megamind flashed her an evil grin as he took out a very familiar item. He gave it a shake, waited for footsteps to pass, before sliding his arm through the slightly open door and spraying. The sound of a body collapsing on the floor was heard shortly afterwards. Delighted with himself, Megamind placed the spray back in his pocket and opened the door wider, stepping over the body on the other side as he made his way to towards the entrance. Roxanne and Tianna followed him to the doorway, briefly pausing to examine a motionless Stacy in the hall.

"I thought you said he was going to stop doing this?" the midwife asked. Her eyebrow was raised as she bit her lip with worry. She knew Stacy would be fine, but still...

"It's a work-in-progress," Roxanne explained. She stepped over the woman hesitantly, bag in hand. "Some traits just take longer to get rid of than others, but I'm sure we'll get there... Eventually... Hopefully..."

Her friend shook her head with a smile as she watched the bizarre couple leave. Roxanne would be deemed a miracle worker if she could convince Megamind to turn his back on his evil ways.

* * *

With a jolt of electricity the car turned visible as it pulled into the Lair. Once halted the door opened, revealing Megamind as he climbed out; the alien briskly dashed around the other side as the second door opened, Roxanne appearing from inside. The pair were instantly encompassed by a swarm of eager Brainbots.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Get back!" Megamind warned them. A leather finger waved from side to side in their direction, especially towards a younger Brainbot who decided to try and take a snap at Roxanne's feet. The villain had positioned himself so he stood between the robotic servants and Roxanne, and the reporter watched with amusement as he continued to tell them off. "What did Daddy say about crowding Miss Ritchi when she visited?" Every Brainbot present hung their domes in shame. "That's right, we don't do it, do we? Now...who wants the wrench?" At this the Brainbots perked up, and dashed after said wrench when Megamind tossed it across the Lair.

Hearing the satisfied clatter of the tool when it hit the floor Megamind brushed his hands together with a satisfied smile, until his attention was caught by a raised eyebrow behind him. He turned. "What?"

Roxanne couldn't wipe the smile from her face. "You told them not to crowd me, hmm?" Her arms were crossed and her weight was against one leg; every inch a reporter.

"Well, of course!" Megamind hurriedly replied. His cheeks turned purple as he blushed furiously. "I mean, if they crowd you the younger ones will bite you, and then you'll end up suing me or something or try and take _revahnge_. And that will never do! I could get hurt!"

The raised eyebrow never lowered. "Mm-hmm." Even though the excuse sounded legitimate, Roxanne couldn't help but wonder that it wasn't the only reason. But she knew the blue alien would never own up if it was what she suspected it to be.

"But back to _proog-naunciacy_ business," the villain continued. Roxanne didn't bother to correct his mispronunciation; he never seemed to care. "Is there anything else we have to do, or do we just sit back and wait for the next few months?"

"There's still a lot of stuff to do," Roxanne explained. "There's the Ultrasound scan, the rest of the visits to the clinic, _you_ have to create those disguises for us, _and_ I want you to at least read up on baby care." She almost laughed at Megamind's child-like pout. "Hey, _you_ wanted to be involved in this, so _you_ need to put your weight in. I already am – literally _and_ figuratively. I also need to ask Tia to buy some toys and a cot for us."

"Actually, I want to _build_ those things myself."

And the eyebrow raises again. "Really?"

"Of course!" The villain pointed a dramatic finger in the air, his facial expression revealing a sense of accomplishment. "I mean, how hard can it be? I've built so many complicated novelties of destruction, a few simple toys and a cot can't be that hard, right? This way I can add my own personal touches to them!"

"You're not giving them lasers and spikes."

Megamind gave her a blank look; this was followed by a nervous chuckle. "Wha...what are you talking about? What makes you think I'll be giving them lasers and spikes?"

"Because lasers and spikes _are_ your personal touches," she pointed out. "You put them on _everything_ you make! They're your trademark! And don't even try denying it, buster; your terror teddy speaks otherwise."

A smug smile spread wide across his face. "And what is wrong with lasers and spikes, Miss Ritchi?"

"They're too dangerous," was her simple answer. "I'm not having my child playing with lasers and spikes at such a young age."

"You do realize I was playing with power tools at only a month old?"

"I know. And I pity the men who raised you." A second thought reminded her that it was probably these same men who _gave_ him the power tools. Raising a baby in prison; not the best idea in the world.

The alien faked a hurt expression, his leather-clad hands clutching at where his heart would be. "Ouch. That's another blow right here, Roxanne. One more and you'll kill me."

"Stop being such a drama queen."

At this comment Megamind used an invisible knife to stab himself, collapsing to the floor whilst making death noises and clutching his chest. Roxanne watched the display with amusement until he stopped and remained motionless, his eyes closed; at that point she shook her head with a smile and passed him, wandering to find Minion.

The alien snapped one eye open to watch he leave before he hauled himself to his feet. Muttering something along the lines of "stubborn women and their picky ways", he flipped over a chalk board and began to rub out the plans for a spiked-covered cot and a matching rattle, also with spikes, but with a built-in laser as well.

Meanwhile Roxanne found herself accessing a room filled to the brim with what she recognized as baby clothing; onesies, jumpers, t-shirts, trousers, underwear, and even a few skirts. Most of them were either blue, black or silver, but there were a few other colours included in the organized mess. She gasped in awe at just how many there were, catching the attention of a certain fish in the middle of it all, sewing machine in front of him as he finished off another little onesie.

"Good morning, Miss Ritchi!" he greeted her cheerfully. The woman smiled at his toothy grin; with such sharp teeth some people would think it to be threatening, but Roxanne found it adorable. "How did the clinic visit go?"

"It went well," she replied. The reporter picked up one of the many onesies scattered across the room, giving it a closer inspection. "We heard the baby's heartbeat."

"Really? What did the boss think?"

"Well, after we told him it _wasn't_ an elf with a drum, he looked...amazed." It was then that her keen eyes caught sight of a miniature pair of mittens, a scarf, and a very wide woolly hat. All were blue in colour and patterned with silver lightning bolts. They were like works of art. "Speaking of amazing, what you're making for the baby is fantastic, Minion."

If a fish could blush, Roxanne was certain Minion's cheeks would be turning red. "It's nothing, really. I'm happy to help any way I can! I'm sorry there aren't any pink clothes; even if the baby _does_ turn out to be a girl..."

"Don't worry, I understand," she interrupted. "I never really liked pink myself. That and if the baby has blue skin...it would make a horrible clash."

"And sir will most likely end up "accidentally" ripping anything pink and using his "accident" as an excuse to throw them out." This was met with a round of chuckles. "I'm also looking into some recipes, too," the fish continued. "Mostly for the baby, but I found out some information about what you should and shouldn't eat."

She nodded. "Tianna already gave me a list, but you can show me what you've found, too."

It was at that moment Megamind decided to make an entrance. "Minion, cancel that order for the lasers and the spikes, oh, and that drill, too. Apparently _Miss Ritchi_ doesn't like my taste in toys."

"I did say she wouldn't like your designs, sir." This earned another chuckle from the mother-to-be.

"Still," the villain continued with a stubborn expression, "just because there'll be no lasers and spikes, doesn't mean to say I'll be making any _girly_ toys! I will not have my daughter playing with dolls and having tea parties!"

What he said caught Roxanne's attention, and her reporter skills switched online immediately. He'd said that last line like he somehow knew...

"Daughter?"

It was a few moments before the unlikely father-to-be registered what he'd just said, and his green eyes widened while his hand found his large forehead. Truthfully, he hadn't even been conscious of his own words; they'd just slipped out. Like he really _had_ known, deep down.

Roxanne tried not to look suspicious, but her reporter nature couldn't stop her from doing so. "Are we...?" She couldn't even finish the question.

Megamind sighed. "Remember when I mentioned I somehow sensed you were pregnant, even though I didn't realize what that feeling was?" She nodded. "I think it's the same thing. Somehow I just...knew. Or know, rather. But I was really hoping for a boy. No offence to you, of course, but...dolls and tea parties? Really?" He cringed at the very thought.

"I doubt she would, with you as her father," Roxanne stated. "That, and I never played with dolls when I was little."

"Really?" He looked hopeful.

"Mm-hmm. I was a rough and tumble girl, according to my mother. Always bug hunting and rolling in the mud with the boys rather than playing tea parties with the girls." The reporter smiled at the wonderful memories. "My mother gave up dressing me in pink; whenever she did, I always ruined them by covering them in mud or ripping them while climbing trees, so she eventually didn't bother."

Megamind remembered that this was true. When he first met Roxanne back in freshmen year of high school, her hair was long and she always wore jeans and a hoodie unlike the other girls. The two of them had actually talked rather a lot until Roxanne matured; she cut her hair, began wearing skirts more often, and even wore make up as well, eventually catching the attention of Metro Man – better known back then as Metro Dude.

He also recalled asking her why she'd changed, accusing her of falling into the crowd of wannabe girlfriends of the future hero. But he later apologized (a rare act for him) when Roxanne explained that she had changed not because she begged for Wayne's attention, but because she strived to become a journalist and wanted to be taken seriously. They had sadly drifted apart after that, only exchanging a few words on occasion.

The alien soon blinked and nudged the memories back where they belonged in a darker part of his mind; they were too painful to remember. But when he looked into Roxanne's sparkling blue eyes, the reporter smiling back at him, he realized that whether they were special or painful, past memories remained in the past.

Because now, it was time to make some new ones.


	5. Chapter Five: Spontanious X ray Vision

Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I really do appriciate it; alerts and comments mean I'm doing my job right. The baby name poll is still up on my fanfiction profile, so if you have an account over there and haven't voted, please do.

Now, I have a few disclaimers for this chapter. Not only is there the obvious one (movie doesn't belong to me, yada, yada, yada), but a few others, too. The 'LOL' thing is something which is now considered fanon, and I have seen it in many stories, but it was first used in Phantom Misfit's story _'Memoirs of Megamind'_. So all credit goes to her for that. Matthew Morrison, who some of you may know from Glee, belongs to himself, even though he's only mentioned here. The idea of Roxanne disguising her pregnancy using the holowatch has also been used many times, but from what I've figured out, it was first used in nineteennintytwo's story _'Acceptance'_, so credit for that goes to her. And finally, the whole shopping trolley thing mentioned in this chapter was taken from a video on YouTube which nineteennintytwo showed me not very long ago (called 'Eddie Izzard - Supermarkets and Trolleys'). It made me laugh so hard I decided to use it in this.

Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but it was even harder to write than the last one. If something doesn't seem right please tell me.

* * *

_14 weeks..._

Admitting to one's self that they were not the brightest cell in the brain department took an entirely different level of wisdom, and it was a level Wayne Scott – more formerly known as Metro Man – knew he possessed. The hero could crush metal with his bare hands, melt concrete with a single gaze, fly higher than any bird could and move faster than the speed of light. But when it came to logic games, he was as lost as a needle in a haystack. He preferred to leave that field of knowledge for his little buddy to tackle head on.

This didn't mean to say he had no common sense. Oh no, he knew left from right, right from wrong, along with every law of the state, and could certainly tell when something seemed off.

Like now.

Megamind hadn't caused trouble for months. Why? He didn't know. At first he had welcomed the peace with a shrug of his shoulders; the spare time allowed him to focus on hobbies. Music was a talent he had been interested in for a while, and when he wasn't saving cats from trees or foiling a bank robbery, he was stringing his guitar and jotting down musical melodies.

This had lasted for two months. The hero found himself without inspiration – and putting it lightly, he was bored. Without Megamind constantly trying to kill him and take over the city he had no purpose, no form of entertainment... nothing. What was the point of a hero with no villain to fight? Sure, there were the occasional – and unmistakably smaller – crimes, but nothing compared to the blue alien's extravagant schemes and relentless nature to not give up until the caped hero was dead and gone. And not forgetting the fact that as dangerous as they seemed, Megamind's plots were always mapped out so no one would be harmed, not even Roxanne. While he had concern for the safety of innocent lives, other petty criminals did not, and it was a difference Metro Man preferred.

Around the same time he noticed Megamind's absence, Wayne noticed Roxanne's absence from his life, too. This he could understand; he hadn't _meant_ to sound bold in his interest for their relationship to be taken to the next level, but Roxanne quite noticeably had made it out to be so, resulting in her outburst. Truthfully he viewed her like he assumed she viewed him; nothing more than a good friend. It was beyond doubt that he once experienced feelings for her back in their high school days, but that was behind them. It was for this reason alone – that she was a good friend – why he voiced his interest in taking their friendship further; he cared about her, and refused to let her live alone for the rest of her life. Roxanne apparently thought differently about this.

She was avoiding him because of this incident, and he knew it. He needed to apologize. So it was with this thought in mind that he took off for her apartment, clad in nothing more than ordinary blue jeans and a white shirt – many citizens gave him odd looks as he flew by. _Why do these people think I wear nothing but a cape and tights?_

As the hero neared his friend's apartment he made a quick decision to also ask her if she knew about Megamind's absence. Even if unwillingly, she was the only person (discounting Minion) who spent the most time with him, not to mention she was a reporter, and a good one. She would have nosed it out by now if something was wrong.

The mildly warm late April air smoothly rushed past his ear as he approached the towering apartment block, but when he became close enough to listen to the sounds emitting from inside, he picked up the familiar second voice along with Roxanne's own, so drew to a halt to one side of the balcony. Super-vision kicked in and he peered through the wall to behold Roxanne sat down on the couch with another woman (Tianna, wasn't it?). They were deep in conversation, and Wayne decided to wait until the other woman left before he made himself known. He just wanted to talk with Roxanne alone, with no one else present. And even though he tried not to, he could not help but overhear the chat they were having.

"So the Ultrasound is in...what, two weeks?"

"Mm-hmm. We have the apparatus for it in the clinic, so no worries there."

Roxanne sighed with what appeared to be relief. "Good. Even with disguises, visiting the hospital would have been tricky."

Metro Man blinked with a start. Ultrasound? Wasn't that the scan a woman had when she was pregnant?

"Has he even made those disguises yet?" the dark-skinned woman asked. She took a sip from the water in her hand.

"He's almost done," Roxanne replied. Her hand reached up to brush a bag from her eyes. "He's been distracted with toy designs and the cot. His creations are still too dangerous, but also amusing – in a twisted kind of way."

Tianna laughed. "Understandable. Oh, and while I remember, Casey and I have decided to throw a baby shower for you."

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Metro Man almost lost his ability to hover and had to snatch at the balcony railings to prevent himself from falling (leaving behind a nasty dent in the process). He cursed under his breath, but his attention was more on the fact that Roxanne was _pregnant_. How in the world did that happen? Had she met another guy _that_ quickly? Was that why she'd been avoiding him? Was that why Megamind had stopped kidnapping her?

The hero was shocked, but found that he wasn't angry. Just concerned.

He turned his attention back to the ladies inside when Roxanne heaved a heavy – and rather annoyed – sigh. "Tia, please, you don't have to do that."

"Oh, but we do!" the other woman practically squealed with excitement. "Come on, you need stuff for the baby, and you can't exactly go out and buy it all without getting noticed! This is what baby showers are for!"

Another sigh. "Fine. But not yet; still fighting battles with a child-like father, here! Then again, they're battles I'm winning, so no trouble."

They laughed. Out of sight, Wayne hovered with his face showing that of confusion and his eyebrows knotted together. Roxanne was _pregnant_; almost four months ago the pair had argued about whether or not they should take their relationship further, and now she was _pregnant_? Ultrasound scans usually happened around sixteen weeks. Maths wasn't his strong point, but he knew that if the Ultrasound was in two weeks, that would make Roxanne fourteen weeks pregnant currently. Which meant she more than likely became pregnant shortly after their argument. Had she already been seeing someone, giving her reason to snap at him? Or had she stupidly gotten drunk after their argument and slept with a random guy from a bar? He hoped to dear god it wasn't the latter.

A closing door told him Tianna was gone, and he snapped his attention back to the apartment inside; Roxanne was sitting alone on her couch, once more removing a bag from her eyes. She only looked mildly troubled. He couldn't blame her; the entire city thought they were a couple despite everything, so if what he'd heard was true, it was obliged to stir up trouble. Which meant he needed to take things easy; just tell her everything will be all right, and that he would be there for her. Even play a father roll for the baby if he had to, considering the real father might not want to. If that was the case, he wouldn't mind punching the guy's head into the pavement.

Well, maybe not going so far because of his hero image, but it was a nice thought.

With barely a sound he landed on the balcony and opened one glass door, slipping through without catching her attention. This didn't last long; he had visited enough times for Roxanne to adjust to his sudden appearances. The reporter glanced up with a small gasp, her eyes wide as she looked the hero in the eyes. Blue into blue. Apart from their sense of justice, it was the only quality they had in common.

Metro Man gave her a weak smile. "Hey."

Roxanne appeared to recover from his sudden appearance, once again brushing a bag from her eyes – nervously. "Hey."

A tense silence hung in the air. Roxanne wanted to cut through it with a knife, at the same time knowing she couldn't; they called themselves friends, but in truth, they only really saw each other whenever she was being kidnapped. Any other time the atmosphere was always like this. The lunch meeting with him some weeks before had been a one off, but only because she needed an interview out of him for an article she'd been working on at the time. She knew he valued her friendship but she didn't feel the same; she wished she did, for he didn't have many friends. Fans, yes...but not friends.

The said acquaintance cleared his throat with a start. "Listen, Roxie. I wanna apologize for er...coming onto you the way I did. I was out of line, I know, and it's probably ruined what we already had. I just didn't want you to be alone, if you know what I mean."

"Yes," she stated. Her voice was a little shaky, but Metro Man brushed it off as her worry about his reaction to the...news. "But people shouldn't just get together because of those reasons. When two people get together, it's because they want to _be_ together."

"Or because one got the other pregnant."

Bright blue eyes enlarged instantaneously. Wayne felt bad once he beheld her reaction; he hadn't meant for it to sound so prompt and sudden, but he'd seen an opening and he had taken it. Now it was out, and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

"What- what do you mean?" she asked. Her voice was filled with fear, and the hero felt even worse. "Why- why would you say that? I mean, it makes no sense, why you would..."

Roxanne trailed off when she found the man in front of her staring at her stomach intently. Then it hit her – he had x-ray vision.

"Hey!" she screeched. The woman immediately covered her lower area and turned away. "What do you think you're _doing_? You have _no_ right to even _attempt_ that! And how do I know your vision doesn't work like a real x-ray? It could harm the baby!"

Wayne raised an eyebrow slightly, and Roxanne slapped her hands across her mouth. _Busted._

"Roxanne-" But she moved away, her head hung low, and Wayne could see the tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

"Just...just leave," she snapped. But it came out like a stammer, and as far as her body language established, she was frightened. Of his reaction? He was her friend; there was no need to be frightened. He understood.

"Roxanne, please," he plead. The hero laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as carefully as he possibly could. Many times he'd given her bruises by simple touching her; sometimes super strength sucked. "I'm not angry. I just want you to know that I'll support you all the way. And if you're upset about it, just tell me who the father is and I'll have words with him. Strong words."

All at once, Roxanne looked both terrified and relieved. He couldn't fathom why. It wasn't like the father was his mortal enemy.

"I-" Her face was flushing, the red creeping into her cheeks, but not from embarrassment. She was panicking. "I appreciate that you're willing to support me, Wayne, but I'm fine. And I don't need you to have words with the father. He's on board."

"Who _is_ the father? What's his name?"

The red increased, and the reporter avoided eye contact with the hero. "I- I mean I can't- Look, you've just found out I'm pregnant. Isn't that enough information for today?" A stare and total silence was her answer. "I'm... just not ready to tell you. And I don't think you're ready to know, either."

The hero gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on, Roxie. If the guy said he wants to be involved, then it's OK. But if he makes you cry, I'll make _him_ cry."

"Appreciate the offer, but I can handle myself." The natural colour of her cheeks returned, and regardless of still being a little on edge, she seemed more relaxed than before. "I don't need you defending me 24/7."

A familiar text tone sounded, interrupting any further discussion on either part. Roxanne slipped her cell from her pocket and flipped it open. A smile crossed her lips, and Wayne took a glance over her shoulder to read the text that had been sent through.

_Come quick. I have something to show you. _

_LOL, MM_

"I assume that's him?"

Roxanne snapped her phone shut, turning to face Wayne with a glare. "You shouldn't be reading other people's texts; it's rude. And for your information, yes, that was him."

"What's so amusing about wanting to show you something?" It puzzled Wayne as to why this guy put 'LOL' at the end; wasn't that an abbreviation of 'laughing out loud'?

"Oh, the 'LOL' thing?" Roxanne smiled at the question. "He thinks it means 'Lots of Love'; I think it's really sweet, and I don't have the heart to correct him."

The hero shrugged in agreement. He didn't want to admit that up until only recently _he'd_ thought LOL meant 'Lots of Love'. "So...MM, huh? Are you going to tell me who this 'MM' is, since I now know his initials? Because I can just go look it up-"

When he spoke the last words panic rose in her eyes, her cheeks flushing once more. "No! I mean, I'll tell you. His name is...Matthew...Morrison. Yes, Matthew Morrison."

"Matthew Morrison?" A dark eyebrow raised; the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on where he'd heard it before.

She nodded. "Yes. Matthew Morrison. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go meet Meg- I mean Matt at his Lai-place! Yeah, place. So I'll...see you round?" While she had been speaking Roxanne had scurried frantically around her apartment, snatching up her jacket, keys and purse before hastily making her way to the door. "I'm sure you can show yourself out, so...bye!" She was out the door before he could so much as reply.

After the door's slam had echoed throughout the apartment Metro Man blinked once. Then his eyebrows knotted themselves together. Something was wrong, and he knew it. _Why does she keep panicking when I ask about the father? ...And why do I get the feeling that I should know who Matthew Morrison is?_

His acute hearing picked up the sound of her already on the ground floor, hurrying from the building and climbing into her car. The hero stood out on the balcony with his keen eyes watching her; when she was deemed out of sight by anyone with normal sight he took off, following the vehicle at a stealth-like distance.

Being a hero, he didn't like watching Roxanne in this way, but for the benefit of her own safety, he needed to know.

* * *

It always made her nervous, driving through the secret entrance into the garage area of the Lair, and on first try Roxanne had feared that she might accidentally drive into an actual wall (thank god for the doormat that said 'secret entrance'). She still wasn't used to it; the only way she could make herself do it was when she drove at five miles per hour. But it worked for her, and Megamind didn't complain.

The reporter's car, like always, was surrounded by hundreds of curious Brainbots the moment she pulled in. Their appearance was followed by their rather energized "Daddy".

"Roxanne! Quickly, this way!" he spoke hurriedly. Her hand found its way into his and he tugged her across the Lair, barely giving Roxanne enough time to wave 'hi' to Minion. The alien's eyes were filled with delight rivalling that of a six-year-old, and Roxanne couldn't help but smile. No one would ever be able to believe that this was the same guy who called himself a villain and constantly terrorized the city. This was like a whole different side to his personality; a side Roxanne had been hoping to find.

The reporter quickened her pace to keep up with him. "You not showing me more designs for the cot, are you?"

"No, I figured you'd just get crabby again if I showed you any more." Roxanne was about to comment but never got a chance, for he was already speaking. "I wanted to show you the new and improved disguise generators!" The pair finally came to a halt in front of his desk, where Roxanne surveyed two very Megamind-like watches lying across discarded sheets of paper. Both were similar, but they had differences too; one was more feminine, which she assumed was hers.

It was this one which Megamind picked up first. "I've also added something extra to yours, which I think will help in later _proog-naunciacy_."

"_Pregnancy_."

"Tomato, potato."

Roxanne rolled her eyes as he strapped the watch to her wrist. "Now, turn the dial left! Go on! Turn it!" With a head-shake she did as she was told, and after a brief blue flash, Roxanne found herself with the identity of another; a woman about her age, with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a vest and baggy trousers.

"Wow." It was incredible how he could create such a device, but she shouldn't have been surprised. This was Megamind, after all.

"Now turn it again!" He was practically jumping up and down, his eyes wide with childish glee as he watched Roxanne do so once more. Another flash of blue light, and Roxanne found herself as the same woman again, only her stomach was a little bigger. "I've calculated how big your stomach would be on each visit, so created lots of different settings accordingly. Once a setting has been used you can delete it."

The amazement was clearly shown in her facial features; he'd gone through all that for her? No wonder he'd taken longer than usual!

Turning back to him she observed the excitement in his eyes that was just _dying_ to burst out his giant blue head. "Now this time, turn it right!" With another smile she did, and found that she was herself again...but wearing different clothing entirely. Instead of the t-shirt and sweat-pants she'd arrived in, she wore a red dress with a black belt around the middle. She turned the watch right again and found herself wearing something different; a suit she sometimes wore for when she had meetings at work.

"How...?" She didn't even know what to ask, or _how_ to ask.

"I realized that you needed a cover up for work, too," the alien explained. His expression had completely changed from excitement to sheepish within a second. "So I scanned in many different images of you wearing different things. It was easy, since I have all your reports taped. But it will hide your stomach, and it doesn't harm the baby, so you're safe."

Roxanne _really_ didn't know what to say. He had done all that, and for her, no less; it certainly proved that he was most definitely on board.

"And you can even have fun with the watch when you get bored!" he began again. The excitement was back with a hint of what could only be described as an expression a child wore when he or she was up to no good. "Minion and I used to pull this one all the time a couple of years back when I first created them; we'd walk into a supermarket, pile six trolleys high with stuff, move them by the entrance while looking all shifty eyed, then just LEAVE THEM AND RUN!"

Biting her lower lip Roxanne tried not to laugh; that type of reaction only encouraged him. "Megamind, you shouldn't do that!"

"Oh, come on! It's not illegal!" he complained. "We're not stealing anything, we're just moving it around!"

"It may not be illegal, but it's still a nuisance."

"So?"

This time Roxanne could only shake her head, her smile visible. They were certainly getting there with removing any evil traits he had left, but she knew some would still remain no matter what. Pranks being the most obvious. Still, they were only harmless pranks instead of giant doomsday machines – not that those ever harmed anyone anyway.

If either of them had fathomed what was about to occur, then they credibly would have been prepared. But as fate would certify, they were not, and what befell them was wholly unexpected and hit like a bombshell – ironically, closer to being literal than to being figuratively speaking. A crash echoed throughout the Lair, followed by a horde of traumatized Brainbots scattering in every direction as a familiar build of muscles hit the floor in front of them. Neither were sure of what he was thinking or feeling; there was anger, shock and confusion all rolled into one expression.

Concealed from the pair, Metro Man had pursued Roxanne to the Lair. At first it had been a great bewilderment to him; why would Roxanne visit Megamind _willingly_? But as soon as he'd listened in on their conversation, it had all made sense. Her panic and nervous nature whenever the topic of who the father was came up, the 'MM', and even the 'LOL' explanation. Megamind was the father of Roxanne's child. At first the hero had been shocked; it had been the last thing he'd expected. The confusion had settled in; how on earth had that happened? And it was this question which led to the unmistakable anger; if the villain had hurt her in any way...

And there he was, the three emotions mixed in his features as he stared at the unlikely couple across the room. Megamind's vivid green eyes were wide with terror, and his half-open mouth suggested that he wanted to scream, but was unable to bring himself to do so; Roxanne was shocked, but determined enough to step in the path separating the two aliens, attempting to block the father of her child from the hero's view. The move made the hero hesitate, and he discovered with a start that he didn't have any words ready for them. His reaction had been to crash onto the scene as soon as he'd seen enough, but he hadn't thought any further ahead than that.

In the end, all he could bring himself to say was, "Move out the way, Roxie."

"No," was her bold reply. She took Megamind's skinny wrist in one hand and held her firmly behind him. "You're going to hurt him, and I can't let you. You don't want to kill the father of my child, do you?" She assumed that he must know, so had no fear in confirming it.

Metro Man, once again, hesitated. He could, couldn't he? Thoughts rushed through his head all at once; with Megamind out the way the baby could be raised properly. No one would have to know the true origins and everything would be fine. But with the pros also came the cons; if he carried out the task, Roxanne wouldn't want anything more to do with him, if her current actions were anything to go by. That and there was a good chance that the baby would be blue; then there would be no question as to who the father was. The hero lowered the fist he hadn't known he'd even raised. He wasn't a murderer.

But his brief look of vulnerability was replaced with a stern one. "That doesn't mean to say I won't take him back to jail unless you tell me how it happened and the situation now." The eyes that could shoot lasers at any moment turned and sent Megamind a glare; the blue alien shrieked and hid behind Roxanne completely.

The reporter in the middle sighed. "OK, look, first things first, don't accuse him of things you _know_ he refuses to do." She didn't think highly of him, but Roxanne still hated it when people accused Megamind of rape. "As to how it happened... It was on the day you wanted to take our relationship further. I was having a bad day; Mother had been nagging me, then _you_ nagged me, and then Hal decides that our working relationship isn't enough and that we should take it to the next level. I was kidnapped after that where I blew up in Megamind's face about it all. We were in that brewery which shut down a couple of months ago, and all the...beverages hadn't been cleared out. I began drinking, then he began drinking, and we got...drunk. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

Metro Man was momentarily stunned; he knew Roxanne. She was a mature woman and knew better than to sleep with a random guy (Megamind was anything _but_ random, but that wasn't the point) if there was a chance she could get pregnant. Even when she was drunk.

"Why didn't you stop it?" he asked. It just didn't make any sense. "And have you guys ever heard of a condom?"

"We were drunk, Wayne."

"And I thought we already discussed the shortage of condoms in a brewery?" The villain cringed when Wayne glared at him once more, before quickly adding, "And before you say anything, why on this insignificant planet would I carry condoms around with me? Like I knew _this_ would happen!"

"It was both our faults, and we regret our actions," Roxanne continued. "But the past is in the past, and we have to prepare for the future. And right now, this baby _is_ the future. She's coming whether we like it or not, and the pair of us are trying to make things work so she won't have to grow up with a torn family. It's not fair on her. The least you can do is support us any way you can; you said you'd be willing, so why go back on your word now?"

Her words rang clear, and Wayne knew she was right. It wasn't Roxanne or the baby's fault that the father was a supervillain. Megamind was clearly doing all he could to help with his child (daughter?), and in his eyes, that was enough to verify the situation; it wasn't breaking any laws, and it certainly wasn't evil.

By the time Minion appeared in the doorway, wondering what the heck was going on, Metro Man was raising his arms up in self defence. "OK. OK, OK, OK. I...I er...I think I need some time to adjust...er... come to terms with this. Need a breather. If...if you need me just call." And he was gone, just like that.

The pair – now trio – watched in silence as he took off, calmer than before. In Roxanne's professional opinion the situation seemed to have been settled too quickly and too easily for her liking, but she didn't ask questions. At least they had some peace, and she knew Wayne; he wouldn't tell anyone. He valued the friendship between him and herself too greatly in order for that to happen. Things were calm, but like the old saying went: "There's always a calm before the storm."

It was only later that something occurred to her. "You taped all my reports?"

She'd never seen Megamind's cheeks turn so purple.


	6. Chapter Six: Not So Different

Once again, thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. Also, a big thanks to those of you on LJ who assured me that naughty dreams are completely normal. So thank you.

This is a science-based chapter. Reading through the conversation over on LJ which my story started, it helped me get some ideas for a good theory about how Megamind got Roxanne pregnant. You know, the genetics and stuff behind it? I'd just like to warn you all now that science isn't a strong subject with me; out of the three sciences, I was admittedly better in biology, but I'm still not very good with it. So if something sounds off or wrong, please tell me and I'll try changing it. I'm hoping that since this is fanfiction it won't matter too much, but I still want it to sound as realistic as possible.

The name poll on my profile page has now closed. I've decided which one I'll be using, but I'm not telling you all yet; you'll all have to wait and see.

Also, I have a new story idea swimming around in my head, just waiting to be written. Not sure when I might post it, but keep an eye out for it, all the same.

This chapter is shorter than the one before, but I hope it's OK. So here it is, in celebration of Tina Fey's pregnancy.

* * *

_16 weeks..._

Two weeks passed uneventfully. Despite Roxanne's earlier worries Wayne didn't come back, his distance signifying that he'd accepted what had happened and wasn't going to try and cease the process. She knew he held enough pride to prevent him from coming right out and admitting so; silence was his way of telling them they had no opposition from him. Roxanne didn't blame him for the distance he kept. It was a hard situation to come to grips with.

The sixteen week mark came round, and while awaiting the arrival of the next patients, Tianna thought over the plan Roxanne and herself had agreed on no more than a week before. Since the dark skinned woman had not seen the disguises yet – therefore wouldn't know if it was them or not – Roxanne had informed her friend that she would speak a code word upon entering the room. Tianna would take this as a signal to shut the blinds and lock the door, before Roxanne and her partner would switch off the disguises and they would carry out the visit like usual.

A few minutes later the door knocked, followed by a brown haired, blue eyed woman accessing the room with her sandy haired, green eyed partner behind her. The eye colours gave Tianna suspicions, which were confirmed when the woman spoke the word, "Blue."

The Afro-American smiled and nodded, rising from her seat to shut the blinds. The woman locked the door as her male partner turned to her. "No, Roxanne, it's '_Code_: Blue'. That's the whole point of a 'Code'."

"Actually, Minion informed me it was-"

"Oh, what does he know?"

Roxanne smiled and shook her head, switching off the disguise once she noticed Tianna had shut the blinds firmly. Megamind followed suit, revealing his child-like pout at Roxanne's statement. Tianna bit her lip to prevent from laughing.

"OK, then," she began. The midwife walked over to the bed in the centre of the room whilst dragging along a screen and some other apparatus. "Excited about the Ultrasound, Rox?"

Roxanne shook the nerves from her body as she took a seat on the bed. "Just a little nervous."

Megamind scoffed. "It's all she's been talking about for the past week!" he informed. Roxanne kicked his side; the genius yelped and retreated a few steps back.

Tianna chuckled. "You two sound like a married couple." She refrained from laughing even harder when the pair blushed, one red and the other purple. It certainly was an amusing sight.

The lights were switched off, and the equipment was promptly set up and ready to go. A thin layer of oil was rubbed onto Roxanne's stomach, and no sooner after this had been done, Tianna took the transducer in hand and began passing it over her friend's oiled skin. The hand-held instrument was passed over a couple of times before a fuzzy black and white image appeared on the screen.

Megamind's eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "You may want to change the channel. Either that, or there's a problem with the signal. Do you want me to fix it?"

Both women laughed at the naïve expression upon the alien's face. "The image is supposed to be like this," Tianna explained. She pointed at a little flashing speck on the screen. "You see this here? That's the baby's heartbeat."

Like he had done before, Megamind froze up, his gaze fixed upon the rapidly beating heartbeat of his child. Emotions welled up in his body, and it took all the effort he had to prevent these feelings from breaking the surface in front of Tianna and Roxanne. The latter of the two women gasped at the sight of her child on the screen, and self consciously took Megamind's hand in hers. The alien's eyes widened, glancing down at her peach coloured hand holding his blue one for a moment, before his attention turned back to the screen.

Free hand on the screen, Tianna began to point out the rest of the baby. "This part here looks to be a leg." She pointed to a line further along. "That line appears to be the baby's spine." Her finger trailed along the screen, following the line until it reached a circular area. "And this is the...huh." Her expression changed when her eyes laid sight upon the area.

Roxanne immediately grew worried. "Tia, please, don't look like that!" she plead. "You know I hate it when you look like that! Please tell me nothing's wrong!" Megamind began to mirror Roxanne's worry at the thought of something being wrong with their baby, although he did a better job of hiding it.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong," Tianna assured the pair. "I was just...surprised, that's all. Considering who the father is I imagined the baby's head to be bigger than what it shows now. But from what I can make out it appears to be normal size; slightly bigger, but not enough for problems to occur."

"I'm not surprised," Megamind spoke up.

Roxanne turned to him with a questioning look on her face. "You're not?"

The genius rolled his eyes. "Did you honestly think the women on my planet had freakishly large hips, or something? It doesn't work like that. On my planet, babies are born with what you people would call a 'normal' sized head. A little bigger than the babies here, but still relatively normal by your standards. Then over the course of the first two weeks, possibly up to a month, the baby's head would grow in size. Kind of like teething. That's what my Binky was for; it relieved the growing pains and the power from it helped my brain to fully develop. Since this baby is half human the head might not grow as big, or maybe not at all. We'll have to see after the birth."

The reporter listened with interest; at least she didn't have to worry about attempting to give birth to a baby with an abnormally large head. It occurred to her how Megamind knew all this about his race, since he had only been a baby when he was sent away, but he did have a large brain and an amazing memory. Either that, or Minion informed him of such knowledge, since the fish was older than his alien charge.

"It's the same sort of process with Metro Man's race, too," Megamind went on to explain. "The powers like super speed, super strength, super senses, the power of flight and laser vision wouldn't develop until _after_ the baby's been born."

This came as somewhat of a relief to Roxanne. It had been difficult for Wayne, not knowing whether he could reproduce safely with a woman. It was a reason why Roxanne kept up the image of being his "girlfriend"; the hero couldn't promise the hope of a family if he met another woman. But with this new information, Roxanne knew she'd make him a very happy man. "That's good to hear. I know he's been thinking about that for a long time. He was worried that he'd never be able to have any kids because of his powers."

"He's lucky," Megamind commented. "He would have had a better chance than me, considering he more closely resembles humans than I do. From what my research proved, anyway."

A brown eyebrow was raised. "Research?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the Lair."

* * *

"Where's the picture?" The moment Megamind and Roxanne arrived at the Lair they were swarmed by a league of Brainbots, along with an overexcited fish in a robotic suit. Minion's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "Come on! Let me see her!"

Roxanne couldn't help but laugh as she held out the picture for the fish to see. "Here she is. The long line is her spine, the shorter one is her leg and the large rounded area is her head."

Taking the picture from her, Minion smiled down at his master's child. "At least this proves the theory to be correct, huh, sir?"

"Huh?" Megamind blinked back from his daydream. "Oh! Yes! I'm always correct, so why wouldn't it have been?" He looked hesitantly towards his feet. "Um...Minion, could you give Roxanne and I some time alone?"

Minion grinned widely. "Of course, sir. I'll give you two some _time alone_."

"Minion! I don't mean it like _that!_"

The fish just winked. When he'd left the room Megamind turned back to Roxanne, who had covered her mouth with a hand in an attempt to prevent herself from laughing. Megamind wasn't impressed. "Fine, I _won't_ tell you about my findings!"

"OK! OK!" Roxanne calmed down, swallowing her laughter while following the blue alien over to the leather couch. The pair took a seat. "I'm all comfy. What did you want to tell me?"

At first, Megamind allowed himself to exhale deeply. "Promise that you won't slap me?" he asked hesitantly.

A pair of eyebrows knotted themselves together. "Why?"

"Because..." he began. The genius nervously scratched the back of his large head. "During the month after I found out you were pregnant I decided to...do some research. And for that I used some of my DNA as well as...some of yours. I know I should have asked, and I'm sorry if you feel offended. But I didn't want to approach you at that point in time, so I found a hair from a past kidnapping."

Roxanne could understand why he thought she would be mad, but in truth, she wasn't. "It's fine," she assured him. He gave her a surprised look, so she explained further. "You were only trying to work something out... What were you doing?"

"My goal was to figure out how I was able to impregnate you with my sperm, since I used to think conception with humans for me would be impossible. I never thought to look into it closely before, but the current...situation pushed me to do it," he explained. "My findings were...interesting."

"Interesting as in...how?"

"Well, our DNA is almost exactly the same," he replied. "The only differences were the skin colour, head size and the obvious level of intelligence. Since I'm still a different species to you the odds were pretty high, but the possibility is still there. What we saw today is proof. It convinced me to look into Metro Man's too, from a piece of his dandruff I found. His are more similar to a human, since he has no blue skin or large head, but the powers are still a difference."

"So what about the differences between you and me?" Roxanne asked. "The skin colour, the head size; will that cause difficulties?"

"The only problem that may occur is that the baby may be sterile, but with two different species...um, _mating_, that's common," he explained. "As for everything else...well...believe it or not, some humans have a blue skin gene which came from somewhere. Don't ask where. It should usually be a recessive gene, but since your peach skin gene wouldn't be able to match up with mine, it must have used the blue skin gene instead."

"So the baby will be blue?"

"The skin colour will be blue, yes. As for the head size, it's uncertain," he continued. "The baby could still inherit my amazing intellect, but there will be human genes that will restrict head size, such as hair. Speaking of which, the hair colour will most likely match mine, since it comes with the territory of having blue skin. Same with the eye colour."

"Why would green eyes match blue skin?" the reporter asked. Not that she minded; she thought Megamind's vivid green eyes were amazing. She wouldn't mind having a baby with green eyes matching his.

Megamind was still on a roll. "My kind never had blue eyes, or so Minion told me. We're not sure why. There were green eyes, brown eyes, violet eyes, and my father even had orange coloured eyes, but never blue. You'd think we would, what with having blue skin, and all."

"Maybe that's why," Roxanne suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. "Since there's already a lot of blue, having blue eyes would be a little too overwhelming."

"Maybe," Megamind agreed. He looked thoughtful.

"So this baby is going to be your little clone, apart from the gender?"

"_No!_" Megamind half-pouted. "She'll still have human genes, as I explained with the head size. And she'll have some personality traits from you, too. Nosy with the ways of a temptress. Lord help us."

Roxanne slapped his arm playfully. "Hey! Let's not forget your personality, too! Childish, a pest, a little on the mad side and just plain annoying!"

"You forgot evil!"

Roxanne gave him a look before shaking her head. "No, you're not evil."

"I'm insulted."

"But you're not," Roxanne explained further. "And I have evidence to support my statement. You never hurt me _once_ during the kidnappings – or anyone else, for that matter; when you took away all the power in the city you left the power in the hospitals on; and considering where you stand with me and the baby, you're..."

"I'm what?"

"You're trying," she spoke finally. Megamind looked a little stunned, but Roxanne continued before he got a chance to speak. "I've reported on many stories over the years, and investigated many incidents, and I've seen and heard of fathers who abused their children, guys who walked out on their girlfriends if they find out she's pregnant, and I've even heard of some men who've never even _met_ their kids. The fact that you're trying to support me and the baby just goes to show that not only are you not evil, but you're more human that some human men. You can deny it all you want, but it's the truth."

The alien couldn't bring himself to say anything; what Roxanne told him had stunned him into silence. She was right. He'd always known he wasn't as evil as he made himself out to be; but because of public opinion and what he looked like, he couldn't reveal his true colours. Sensing his unease, Roxanne gently took his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Megamind's green eyes met her blue ones.

"Your genetic structure isn't the only thing that's almost identical to us."

He smiled; he knew what she meant, and was grateful that she understood. But then his brows knotted. "Almost?"

"For someone your age, you can get a little too overexcited about things."

His smile turned into a laugh.


	7. Chapter Seven: What's in a Name

Quick update...this chapter wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down.

Once again, thanks to all those who have read, reviewed and faved this story. It really means a lot to me.

So anyway, here we go...

* * *

_20 weeks..._

"And action!" Casey pressed the record button on her small hand-held camera. The red light beeped on, and the blonde zoomed in on her co-worker. Roxanne was stretched out on the couch; underneath her baggy shirt the slight bump could be seen, and Casey's focus was overall on this area. "Blue Baby Diaries: Week 20."

The mother-to-be rolled her eyes at the young woman's title for the baby videos.

"So far, so good," Casey continued to comment. She circled Roxanne while keeping the camera lens pointing directly at the stomach area. "The bump is now visible, and the morning sickness is over." There was a pause. "Can the baby do anything yet? 'Cause this is pretty boring."

Tianna entered from the kitchen with two glasses of water in her hands; she passed one to Roxanne. "Well, they can grip with their fingers at 20 weeks."

"And..." Roxanne's hand slid into the open packet of Maultesers which had been laying on the couch next to her, bringing one out a second later and placing it on her stomach. It wasn't very long before it vibrated, rolling back onto the couch. "She started kicking yesterday. You should have seen Megamind's face when he felt it. I wish you'd been there with the camera, Casey."

"I'm sure I'll catch his shock next time something happens. Like when he has to change the baby's diaper."

Tianna signalled for her to stop recording, and Casey did so with a confused expression. The twenty-two year old left for the kitchen to fetch the packet of crisps awaiting her there while Tianna took a seat next to her friend. Her expression spoke of uncertainty.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Rox," she began. Roxanne brushed a bang of hair from her eyes as she listened. "I can see that the two of you are somewhat getting along, but...where do you stand with him?"

The reporter shot her friend a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Roxanne, honey, the two of you are having a baby together. I'm surprised relationship issues haven't come up yet." In some way she did understand why the issue wouldn't have popped up, but it was still a question she needed to know the answer to. "I mean, are the pair of you going to raise the baby as you are now, or are you going to try...well..."

"Dating?"

Tianna shrugged. That was one way to put it.

Roxanne sighed. She knew this would come up eventually. "We haven't talked about it...but I've certainly given it a thought. I just...I just don't know what to do about that. I think I've avoided that topic area because I don't want to ruin the 'truce' we have at the moment. If we do try and it ends in arguments, they may be beyond repair and that's the last thing I need."

With a shrug, Tianna found herself in agreement. It was better to have a small, friendly relationship rather than none at all.

"And I guess it would be a little awkward, since this guy used to kidnap you all the time," Casey spoke up. She had just reappeared back into the room in time to hear what had been said, packet of crisps in hand.

"Actually that wouldn't really be an issue, otherwise it would be awkward now," Roxanne corrected. The whole '_I used to kidnap you_' thing was behind both of them; Roxanne had forgiven him for the abductions, and Megamind had forgiven her for unknowingly misleading him with her temptress ways (while he claimed she _was_ doing it knowingly, Roxanne begged to differ). "I think the real issue is..."

"Because he's an alien?"

"No." She rejected the idea immediately. "I don't judge books by their covers, nor am I repulsed by them. It's what's on the inside that counts, and according to _his_ insides, he's just as human as I am."

"Then what _is_ the real issue?" Both women leaned in for the answer.

Roxanne lowered her head. "I don't know. It's not because he's the bad guy; he's already given that up, or trying to, at least. I think the main reason is what the public would say once they find out. Usually I don't care what other people think of my decisions; they're mine and mine alone. But this...you can imagine it's different."

Tianna and Casey exchanged worried glances. Of course this situation was different. Roxanne was the first human in history to sleep with something not of this earth, and _will be_ the first to give birth to what some people would deem as a 'hybrid'. Since Megamind's mostly human this technically wouldn't be true, but that was what people would label the child as. Not only that, but Roxanne had slept with the villain; the guy who kidnapped her on a regular basis. The word '_rape_' would no doubt pop up, along with two others Roxanne had heard before; '_Stockholm Syndrome_'.

After this the subject was dropped, only to be replaced with a new one; a much more pleasant one. "Have you thought about any names for the baby?" Casey asked, switching the camera back on and pressing the record button.

"We have," Roxanne replied. The reporter smiled as she thought back over the incredibly long conversation she'd had with the soon-to-be-father. "As you can imagine, his first suggestion was 'Megan'. But he dropped it as soon as he saw I wasn't too pleased. Next we discussed names like Sapphire, Sky, Esmeralda and Jade, but we decided that the baby wouldn't be named after a colour. That would only encourage teasing."

"Poor thing," Tianna cooed.

"So we began looking up baby names on the internet," Roxanne continued. "Ones that had meanings behind them. We came up with many; ones that were to do with beginnings, like Danica, Aurora and Caimile. We also found Asha which means 'hope', Eve which means 'life-giving', and Tara which means 'star'. But I wasn't really too keen on any of them. I thought Asha was OK, but it still didn't feel right."

"Don't worry, that's normal," Tianna assured her friend. "Some mothers decide upon names early on, but when their baby's born, they go with something completely different. They go with what _feels_ right. Trust me, when the baby's born, you'll know."

Roxanne gave her friend a smile. "Thanks."

"You could try other name ideas?" Casey suggested. "I mean, what's Megamind's real name? Could you take something from that?"

Stunned silence.

"I...I don't know _what_ his real name is," she admitted. Truthfully, it hadn't even occurred to her before; being a reporter, she knew it should have done. "He never told me, and I never asked."

"I think it would be a good idea to ask him about that anyway," Tianna suggested. "If you _do_ decide to try a relationship with him, you need to know."

Roxanne nodded in agreement. For a few moments there was silence, until...

"Could you fetch me that large packet of crackers from the kitchen?"

The midwife rolled her eyes playfully. What would a pregnant woman be without cravings?

* * *

"Blasted thing!" It was these words which Minion heard as he approached his master's working area with caution, unsure what he would discover inside. Especially with said master in a foul mood such as this. The fish rounded the corner...and his gaze fell upon quite an unusual sight.

Brainbots hovered around their 'daddy' while creating puzzled noises, watching as Megamind attempted something Minion had never thought he'd see his master doing. A small mattress was laid out on the floor, and the blue alien was trying to put the bedsheets onto it ready for the new cot that sat in the background. It was an understatement to say that the genius was struggling; every time he was able to hook one corner on, the opposite corner would ping back off again. And each time that happened, Megamind emitted a low and rather annoyed growl.

It was ironic how he could work out even the most difficult maths problems without the use of a calculator, and yet, he couldn't perform the simple task of putting a bed sheet onto a mattress. Then again, he'd never done it before with any bed he'd ever owned; the beds in prison were always done for him, and even during his time as a villain it had been Minion doing the job.

The fish tried not to laugh as Megamind rose to his feet and kicked the uncooperative object. "Sir, do you need some help with that?"

Megamind jumped, startled. "No! I don't need help! I'm fine!" He folded his arms across his chest, his face set in a child-like pout. A silence followed, during which Megamind calmed himself down. He sheepishly peeked a small glance at Minion. "Actually...yes please."

"Looks like Roxanne isn't the only one having mood swings." A glare from his master discontinued any further thoughts on that matter. Heavy metal feet clanged along the floor as Minion made his way over, picking up the discarded bed sheet before proceeding to fix it to the mattress.

"Thanks, Minion."

"Any time, sir."

Another silence.

"Sir, what are you going to do about Miss Ritchi?" It was a question Minion had been wanting to ask for a while, but had never found the right time for it. With none of the girls around, and with his master's full attention, he thought it would have been the best time to inquire.

His green eyes slightly wide, Megamind gave Minion a look; he was uncertain how to answer that. "What do you mean by that? I'm supporting her and the baby; what more is there to do about it?"

"Building a proper relationship with her." At Megamind's blank expression, interrupted only by a blink, Minion decided to elaborate further. "Sir, the pair of you are having a baby together. Couples who have babies are usually either married or are at least going out. I know this pregnancy was accidental, but that shouldn't stop you from trying that kind of relationship with her."

Megamind contemplated the fish's words. It would be a flat out lie if the alien denied he had feelings for the reporter. Quite the opposite, actually; back when they had attended school together, she had been the only one to talk to him without the use of insults, and had understood him. Then she changed; Megamind debated whether it was for better or for worse. On one had, her changed had caused the two of them to drift apart, but on the other, her new appearance was...like nothing he had ever seen. She had turned from having long hair and wearing jeans and a hoodie to having short hair and wearing a vest and a skirt. When he'd first seen her like so, he thought an angel had appeared in the room.

And there was the fact that her personality stayed the same. Of course she wasn't into the tomboyish stuff any longer, but her wittiness and sharp tongue remained, along with her smarts and analysing skills. It was these qualities and her new appearance which had made him fall head over heels for her.

It was embarrassing, the villain falling in love with his damsel, but it was the truth. Megamind had loved her longer than he'd realized; he just never showed it, or admitted it. Not to Minion...not even to himself. Apart from when he sat through those lonely nights in his cell, wondering what she was up to and giving a jealous scowl at the thought of she and Metro Man going on a date.

Despite all this he'd known, right from the beginning, that he would never get her. He was an alien; a blue _creature_ with a big head, while she was a beautiful young woman with glistening blue eyes and a smile that could melt his heart. They just...couldn't be together. The pregnancy was what Minion had explained it as; an accident. Though it wasn't one Megamind regretted; he had thoroughly enjoyed his time spent with Roxanne, and had certainly proved to himself how well he could hide his feelings for her. In a way, they'd gone back to how things used to be – before Roxanne had begun to change for her career.

But...Minion had a point. The alien could always try; test the waters and see if that kind of relationship could work. Then at least he'd know for certain, instead of living the rest of his life not knowing what could've been.

The genius began flailing round in his haste to leave, and Minion wisely stepped out his way. After snatching up the keys for the invisible car Megamind hurried out the door and slammed it shut behind him. No sooner had he done this the door opened again, and the alien sprinted across the room, picked up his AC/DC album, and was out the door once more.

Minion just stared after him.

* * *

The repeated sound of the doorbell ringing was put to an end when Casey answered the door, only to be pushed aside by a sandy-haired man with vivid green eyes. Megamind switched the disguise off as soon as he was inside, his feet carrying him into the living room before comically skidding to a halt. "Roxanne!"

"Wow, he really _does_ get overexcited," Tianna commented. She wisely took the glass of water from her friend to prevent a spillage.

Roxanne was surprised by his presence. "Megamind? I didn't know you were coming over today."

"I know, I should have called, but I just couldn't wait to ask you!"

"Ask me what?"

Megamind look hesitant; he opened his mouth to speak, but not without glancing across at the two other women present, signalling to them with his eyes.

Tianna took the hint. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have to drop this...thing off for my sister-in-law! Er...why don't you help, Casey?" The younger woman never got a chance to reply; her wrist was grabbed and she was hauled out the apartment, the door slamming shut behind the pair of them.

Roxanne glanced after them with suspicion; she was a reporter, not stupid. Her gaze returned back to Megamind and she noticed the CD in his hands. "AC/DC?"

"Oh, yes!" he replied. The alien hastily made his way over to the stereo, taking the CD out of it's case as he walked. "I read something interesting on the _Intranet_." Roxanne rolled her eyes, but said nothing against his mispronunciation. "Apparently babies can hear their parents' voices from inside the womb." _OK, __how__ can he pronounce 'womb' but not 'Internet'?_ "Which means that they can also hear music." He pushed the CD in, and _Highway to Hell_ blared out through the speakers. "And I want my child listening to classic rock from an early age."

_Why am I not surprised?_ "So you're asking if that's OK with me? Because you put it on anyway without my answer-"

"No, that wasn't what I was going to ask." Megamind turned the music down before he took a seat on the couch next to Roxanne.

"Hey, could I ask you something first?"

"OK." Then he'd have time to gather his nerves.

"What's your name?"

Megamind gave her a blank look. Then he laughed. "My name's 'Megamind', Miss Ritchi! I really thought you would have known that by _now!_ You've been calling me that since we met!"

"No, I don't mean that," she corrected him. "I meant your _real_ name. I hardly expect you're parents named you 'Megamind' when you were born." Although, it certainly would be weird if it _was_ his real name. Oddly fitting...and if that turned out to be the case, then the people on his planet weren't very creative when it came to names.

Megamind blinked with surprise. No one had ever asked him that before. Green eyes turned and locked themselves on his feet as he thought through what he would tell her. He guessed that he should...considering what his intentions were.

"My parents never gave me a name." At Roxanne's confused – but shocked – expression, he continued. "On my planet, babies weren't named until they were ten days old. We would have a ceremony for it, where the parents would state the name of their child and would be blessed by our elders. But since I was sent off in a pod to escape my dying home at _eight_ days old... My parents were too focussed on getting me to safety in order to stop and give me a name."

The listening woman felt a surge of sympathy for the alien. What was it like...having _no_ name at all?

"So technically, according to my planet's traditions and all that, my soul is nameless," he continued. "But my uncles in prison did give me a name when I landed there. It's...Ty Bleu."

Roxanne was surprised. OK, 'Bleu' she could understand, but 'Ty'? There were many names she had expected him to be called, but that certainly wasn't on the list. It was ordinary and unique all at once...something she hadn't expected at all. She wasn't even sure _what_ she had expected. "Ty?"

"One of my uncles had a nephew named 'Ty'," Megamind explained. He found himself shrugging. "I never got a chance to tell anyone my real name when I first started _shool_. All they heard was 'Bleu' and that was it. Taunting and teasing for the rest of my time there. And by the time I started High _Shool_ I'd already begun referring to myself as 'Megamind'."

The memory was still there, sitting at the back of Roxanne's mind. _"I'm Megamind." "You don't say?"_

"Ty Bleu is also the name on my legal documents," the blue man continued.

This caught Roxanne's attention, and she sat up straight with a start. "Legal documents?"

Once again, he shrugged. "The Warden took care of that when I first landed in prison, so I could be seen as a legal citizen opposed to an illegal alien. So the government couldn't get their hands on me. Birth certificate, green card; everything. The only thing I don't have is a driver's license, but that's not my fault. I past my theory test, but the driving instructor got in the car, took one look at me and was out again faster than Metro Man in his super speed moments."

Roxanne suppressed a laugh. "So, 'Ty Bleu', what were you going to ask me?"

A sigh was what left his mouth first, and the reporter picked up on how nervous he looked, acted and seemed. _God, if he gets down on one knee..._ "Roxanne," he began. His voice was barely a whisper, "I want to do whatever is right by you with this situation. I don't want to put any pressure on you; I know you're stressed enough, and what I'm about to ask could result in me being tossed over your balcony. I understand this-" He pointed at himself, "-feels weird for you. And I just want to make sure; does it bother you that we're not...well...we're not a...a couple?"

The question was out in the open, and Megamind screwed his eyes shut. He waited for the rejection. He half expected Roxanne to scream and throw stuff at him until he was out the apartment. But she didn't. His eyes opened, and even though he saw she wasn't smiling, at least she didn't look angry. That was a good thing.

"I've been thinking about that too," she admitted. On the inside, Megamind let go of the mental breath he'd been holding. "At first I wasn't sure; I didn't want us adding extra pressure on ourselves, especially if we ended up fighting. I know of some couples who raised their kids as just friends, but...I just don't want to try explaining that to our kid. I don't want her to think of herself as an accident, or that we never wanted her. Long story short...I'm willing to try if you are." She gave him that heart-melting smile.

The alien smiled back; nothing more needed to be said.

"Oh!" Roxanne's gaze shot down to her stomach, both her hands resting on the surface. "OK, that was weird."

"Come again?"

"I swear she was kicking along to the beat," Roxanne stated, referring to the music playing in the background.

Megamind beamed with pride as he laid his hand on the slight bump. "That's my girl."


	8. Chapter Eight: Fetch and a Baby Shower

Those of you who have seen the film 'Knocked Up' will probably recognize a scene from the film in here. I put it in because I thought it fit. For obvious reasons. Also, things in the story are about to change. We'll be saying goodbye to cute and fluffy for now after this chapter and moving on to DRAMA. Because in reality, there always is a little drama.

I'm a little unsure about this chapter, so if something seems off, please tell me and I'll try changing it. Thanks.

* * *

_24 weeks..._

"I've found you guys a doctor!"

A pair of exotic green eyes and a pair of deep blue eyes shot up, both pairs wide, gaping at Tianna as if she were crazy. The odd couple had been on a date – if it could even be named as such, since they hadn't even left Roxanne's apartment for obvious reasons – when Tianna had called on her friend and invited herself in. The statement popped up as soon as the midwife was sat down with a cup of coffee in her hands.

Roxanne was first to speak. "Are you serious?"

"I thought the whole point of going to see you was so no one else found out?" Megamind questioned.

"I know, but-" The woman paused mid-sentence, trying to figure out a way that would best describe her thoughts. "-I feel you guys need one. I mean, my knowledge only goes so far. If something happens and I won't be able to help, it would be best to have someone who knows what they're doing on hand."

"But remember that Megamind _is_ a scientist himself." Roxanne jerked her thumb in her partner's direction.

The genius held his head high at the compliment. "Yes! I know everything there is to know, have figured out every scenario there is, and I can safely say that if there's trouble, I will be able to handle it easily! They don't call me _Megamind_ for no reason!"

The reporter just sent him a look. "If we're done inflating your ego to the size of your head..." Megamind glared right back at her.

"I did take that into account, but..." Tianna hesitated, passing a glance backwards and forwards between the pair with a nervous look in her eyes. She didn't exactly know how to break it to them without hurting one – or both – of their feelings. "Well... In the past, things haven't...with you..."

"My plans have always failed," Megamind spoke flatly.

"I really don't mean to offend you," the woman offered. Her hands began to fidget anxiously. "You've already proven to me that you care about your child, but if...something should go wrong, it's better and probably safer to leave it to a professional."

"She's right," Roxanne informed the alien. At first she'd been confident in Megamind, but when Tianna put it that way...they were in no position to take risks. Especially if it concerned the safety of their child.

Megamind sighed. "She has a point, and my child's safety comes first before _anything else! But..._can we trust this doctor not to say anything? Can _you_ even trust him?"

"He's my brother. I would trust him with my life."

The blue alien blinked with surprised while Roxanne formed a small 'o' shape with her mouth. "I completely forgot Terry was a doctor!" she stated in defence. But at least now she was a little more comfortable with the idea.

"Can he still be trusted?" Megamind pushed. "I know that sometimes even family can be a little, well..."

"Untrustworthy?" Tianna finished for him. She shook her head at the blue man's hesitant expression. "There's nothing to worry about. Terry and I are as close as siblings can be. Being twins helps with that. But on the highly unlikely chance that he tries to spill the beans, I have a couple of particularly embarrassing secrets he wouldn't want our mother to know about. In other words, I'll blackmail him if I have to. But I know Terry; I won't have to."

There was still a half-hearted look in the alien's green eyes, but he eventually gave in. "All right. I don't trust him yet, but all right. When do we get to meet him?"

Tianna took a glance at her watch. "Well, he's in his office now?"

* * *

Dr. Terry Whitmire was having a slow day. He'd only seen three patients, all of which hadn't been very long visits; the first was a nervous pregnant woman, 28 weeks along, and _convinced_ that she was giving birth (to which he assured her that she was _not_, and that the baby was only kicking); a mother who'd brought in her unwell son, who in the end, turned out to be perfectly healthy and was just faking to get out of a Maths test the following day; and another pregnant woman, 36 weeks along, who actually _did_ turn out to be giving birth, and was rushed off to hospital without a second comment.

Fiddling with his desk toy – a bird which kept dunking its beak in an out of a small tub of water – Terry sighed. Slow days may have been less stressful, but they were most certainly boring.

The buzzer went of, and the doctor's arms flailed about in surprise, knocking over half of the papers on his desk in the process. He quickly pressed the button. "Yes?"

"_Dr. Whitmire, your sister's here to see you with two patients._"

"OK, send them in." Terry hastily picked up the many papers and files scattered across the floor, piling them back onto his desk. The last time his sister had visited him at work, she'd complained about the state his office was in; he would rather avoid that this time.

There was a knock, followed by the door opening. Tianna slipped inside, followed by a couple in their late twenties; the woman, he observed, looked to be around 24 weeks pregnant.

"Tia!" he exclaimed. "This is certainly a surprise."

"It certainly is. You've cleaned your desk since the last time I was here!"

Terry ignored this, but not without sending his sister a glare for good measure. Instead he focussed his attention on the couple standing alongside her. "And you've brought guests. Wait... is this the couple you told me about?"

When both twisted their heads towards the dark skinned woman, giving her questioning glances, she shrugged. "I know I should have waited to ask you guys first. Don't worry, he doesn't know who you are. Yet."

It was Terry's turn to send Tianna a questioning glance. "Who are they?"

Tianna hesitated for only a moment. "Bro, promise me _not_ to tell anyone; they don't want this finding its way into the public eye, and if it does and I find out _you're_ responsible for it, I'll be telling Mother who _really_ stole the chocolate paste Dad brought her for their anniversary." Terry went wide eyed and grimaced all at once. "Above all, promise not to freak out...much."

The brother could see the urgency in her eyes, and knew how much she trusted him. He didn't even know what she was trusting him with, but as a brother, he was willing to help her and her friends in any means necessary. A pair of hands raised in defence. "OK. I promise."

Instantly a blue glow lit up the room, and the woman transformed into none other than Roxanne Ritchi, star reporter of KMCP News. The doctor straightened up in shock, especially when he saw the size of her stomach. The man standing next to her reached for his watch also, but seemed a little hesitant about it. He kept on glancing at Terry, then at Roxanne, then at Tianna, then repeating the circle over again. In the end Roxanne rolled her eyes and turned the dial for him.

Revelling none other than Megamind himself.

That was when Terry fell off his chair in shock.

* * *

Ten minutes later the back story and the situation had been explained to the greatly stunned doctor. In his eyes, what had at first been a rather slow day had become one of secrets and excitement, and he wasn't sure if he liked the sudden change or not. He found he missed the slow day he was having beforehand. Slow days were safer.

"...that's why I suggested you," Tianna was finishing. "Any other doctor will more than likely leak this to the press, but I trust you. Just in case, though... don't think I was lying when I said I'll tell Mother-"

"I know, I know." The doctor gave his forehead a rub; that story had been a lot to take in, and had provided him with a throbbing headache. "First off; in my defence, I was only ten at the time and didn't know that chocolate paste wasn't for eating...normally."

Megamind gave a puzzled look. "But don't we eat _all_ chocolate normally? What does that even mean?" Roxanne leaned over and whispered something in his ear; instantly, the alien's cheeks flushed purple. "Oh! Oh! Eww!" He blushed even more when he imagined himself and Roxanne in that position.

Terry nodded firmly in agreement. "I know. That was my reaction when Tia informed me of its...proper use." He shuddered at the memory. "But back to the issue...you guys don't have to worry. I promise not to say anything."

The unlikely couple heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"But...um...what about Shelley?" Terry went on to ask. "She is my wife, after all. We tell each other everything... and I hate keeping secrets from her...but..."

"Don't worry, she's going to see for herself when we go over there."

Three pairs of eyes immediately widened in shock. "Go over?" Roxanne repeated.

Tianna gave her friend a reassuring smile. "You said Megamind needed to get used to being around kids; Terry and Shelley have two. I thought we could go over-"

"Tia, you're my friend, but have you gone crazy?" Roxanne demanded. "We're trying to keep this on a low profile; I highly doubt Shelley would let a _criminal master mind_, who's also an _alien_, near her kids."

"She might." This time, three heads turned to Terry. "Shelley's a psychologist, and well...she's always been interested in you." He glanced at Megamind. "She analysed your schemes in her spare time, and came to the conclusion that there was a different side to you underneath all the acts of crime, and all that. I knew she was good at what she does, but I didn't really believe her. Until now. She claims that people only need to look more closely in order to see the truth."

At first, Megamind was speechless. Until he turned to Roxanne. "Was it really that obvious?"

She laughed.

* * *

Terry had been right. Despite his wife's shock when the trio entered the suburban home outside the city – one of them turning out to be Metro City's resident supervillain – she listened calmly to the situation. And by the end of it, she smiled. "I wish Terry were here so I could tell him '_I told you so_'."

The mousy brown haired woman had a number of questions for the supervillain, but noticing how nervous and vulnerable he seemed, she decided to leave them until a later date. Instead she allowed him to go and try interacting with her two kids – of course, once she was absolutely _certain_ he wasn't any danger to them.

The three women – Roxanne, Tianna and Shelley – were sat on the porch steps leading to the back garden, glasses of juice in their hands, and watching Megamind interact with the children. The alien was hiding in the play house, repeatedly throwing whatever toy he could get his hands on out the window. Obviously to keep the little munchkins away, but the two kids would keep bringing them back to him. The oldest of the two kids – Susan, who was eight – eventually grew bored and went to bounce on the trampoline. But the younger one – Michael, who was three – didn't seem tired of it at all, and looked to be enjoying the game of fetch.

"So, what do you think?" Roxanne eventually asked.

"He's playing _fetch_ with him," Shelley stated. "He's treating Michael like he's a dog."

"I know, but...he's trying his best," Roxanne explained. "Imagine knowing nothing about kids, or ever having contact with them, then finding out you're going to be the parent of one. It's hard for him." She turned back to where Megamind was trying to fit his large head through the window, before giving up and crawling out through the door. "At the moment, he's compared kids with his Brainbots."

"Brainbots?"

"Those little robots he has," Roxanne continued. "They have basic needs, he states, like kids do. Him realizing that is a start."

"But what does 'fetch' have anything to do with it?"

"The Brainbots like to play fetch with his tools."

At that moment, the three women turned back to the happenings in the garden when Susan threw a ball at Megamind's large cranium, the toy bouncing off his head and causing him to cry out. The two kids giggled. Megamind became a little more confident after that, and he engaged in a game of Heroes and Villains with the two children, ending with the pair of them jumping on top of him. This earned laughter from the three spectators.

"Shelley," Tianna began, "we're throwing a Baby Shower for Roxanne on Tuesday. Do you want to come?"

"I still have some of Michael and Susan's old things, so I guess I could bring those along," she agreed. "Actually, do you want to have it at my place? There'll be a lot more room than there would be in an apartment."

"There's not going to be many of us," Roxanne explained. She placed her glass down and counted on her fingers. "There's going to be me, Tia, Casey, and now you. But I guess it would be quieter to have it here instead of at my place."

"And Minion!" Three pairs of eyes turned to observe Megamind stumbling over to them, trying to pull away from the kids who weren't quite finished with their game yet. "Minion's determined to come, too. He's even willing to wear his blonde wig and apron if he has to. Please don't make him, though." The alien cringed at the very thought.

Roxanne couldn't help but give an amused smirk. She's seen the wig and the apron before. During a kidnapping. Which just made it all the more embarrassing for Megamind. "He can come anyway. This is an unusual situation, after all; having a fish in a robotic suit attending a Baby Shower won't make it any more unusual than it already is. You can come along, too. But that _would_ make it more unusual."

"Ha, ha, ha."

* * *

"This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting live from the development of the Metro Man Museum." Slicing her hand under her chin, Roxanne signalled for Casey to cut the feed.

The blonde did so instantly. "So what time was it again?"

"We're starting at 7," Roxanne replied. The two women walked side by side towards the news van. "Bring food, if you want; anything but fish. Minion will be there, and he gets a little touchy about it for obvious reasons."

"No fish, got it." Casey placed the camera in the van, followed by Roxanne's microphone.

The reporter stepped away from the van for a few moments while Casey tidied up the inside; she contemplated the past few weeks. She and Megamind had gone on a few dates – the public ones in disguise, and the private ones at her apartment or at the Lair without – and so far, things were going well. Better than she thought they would. It had been a little awkward on their first date, admittedly. But once they got going, they never ran out of topics to talk about. Which was a step up from Wayne.

And definitely a huge leap from Hal...

"Roxie!"

The woman gave out a startled cry, spinning round to find the short red head standing uncomfortably close behind her. _Speak of the devil... _Had a tail and a pair of horns, he could have been.

"Hal?" she questioned. The reporter retreated back a few steps. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you!" he explained. There was a creepy sense of excitement in his eyes, and he obviously couldn't read her actions; that she was uncomfortable with his presence. "After our disagreement a few months ago...and getting fired...I figured I should give you some space to cool off so you could understand that I didn't _mean_ to come off as some obsessive creep." _Too late_. "Did you miss me? 'Cause that's what I was hoping, then maybe you could convince Frank to give me my job back-"

"Hal! Please, just... Go. Away. No, I did not miss you, and I have a perfectly good co-worker at present." She knew she was being harsh, but Roxanne was sick and tired of trying to let him down easy and Hal not taking the hint.

"But-" Hal couldn't understand it. He loved her; shouldn't she love him back? That was how true love worked, right? "But this isn't right. If I feel something for you, _you_ should feel the same way! That's how it works!"

He took a step forwards, and in turn, Roxanne stepped back. "Hal, listen to me. You _think_ you have feelings for me, but those feelings are blinding you from the truth. There will never be an us."

"What's going on?" Casey wandered over, spotting the red head and recognizing him instantly. "Oh, God. Hal, stop harassing her."

"I'm not harassing her!"

"Yes you are. It's called _sexual harassment._"

"But she needs someone to look after her!"

"Hal, just because Metro Man and I aren't a couple doesn't mean I need someone taking care of me," Roxanne snapped. "It also doesn't mean I'm '_free game_', or whatever you call it."

Hal picked up on that. "Does that mean you're seeing someone else?"

"That's none of your business, Hal. You shouldn't be snooping in on my private life."

"But the guy might-"

Casey took a step forwards. "Hal, I suggest you get the hell out of here before I turn your face into that of a panda's. _Without_ face paint." She punched her fist into the palm of her hand to hint towards what she meant.

This got Hal moving, and he scurried away out of sight. Roxanne heaved an annoyed sigh. "Ugh. I really thought I wouldn't have to deal with him again."

"Don't worry. I'm sure _you-know-who_ would do that dehydrating thing to him if he ever gets within a mile radius of you again."

Roxanne laughed. "Come on, let's get going."

The two women climbed into the news van and drove away. Neither were aware of Hal watching them, his eyes narrowed with an angry expression.

* * *

The evening sunlight radiated through the windows of the small home, settling upon the small company seated in the living room. Surrounding them were various baby items, both new and hand-me-down; all eyes were on the mother-to-be as she unwrapped yet another small skirt.

"Really, Minion, you shouldn't have," Roxanne complimented. She added the item to a large pile of clothing, all hand-made by the fish.

Said fish grinned. "Of course I had to! That means I'm doing my job right. It's my goal to make sure she doesn't wear the same clothes twice."

"Where were you when I had my kids," Shelley mused.

"Is it my turn now?" Megamind was sat next to his fish sidekick, arms folded across his chest with a pout-like expression across his face. In the end he had decided to attend the little gathering, but only because he had his own gift for Roxanne. The Baby Shower was a little too sappy for his tastes.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, you _did_ request to go last."

"That's only because my gift is _far_ more superior compared to the others!" the alien proclaimed. "And I didn't know you'd take this long."

"Just so you know, I'm getting this all on tape." Megamind sent the snickering Casey a glare.

"OK," Tianna raised her voice. That shut everyone up. "We're never going to finish at this rate. So, Megamind...show us what you've got."

With one elegant move, Megamind sprang to his feet, threw a blue cube in the air and shot it with water just before it hit the floor. It was an impressive display, especially when the object was fully rehydrated.

Revealing it to be a cot.

A gasp echoed throughout the group. Gradually, Roxanne climbed to her feet and approached with steady steps, unsure what to make of the gift. It had no spikes or lasers, which despite refusing several times, surprised her that he had actually listened. It was black in colour, but that much was expected. The mattress and sheets inside were blue, and tucked in the corner was a cerulean coloured teddy bear wearing a smaller version of Megamind's cape – without the spikes, of course.

Once she stood alongside it, Roxanne ran her fingers along the top tenderly. She noted that the mobile hanging over the top consisted of four planets with a sun in the middle; for some reason she expected the toy to consist of hanging Brainbots instead, but she preferred the planets.

"Do you like it?" Roxanne turned to find Megamind standing behind her. His gaze was glued to his feet, one toe circling the floor in front of him. He looked so shy and unsure of himself...

The reporter couldn't help but smile. "I love it."

The alien finally looked up, and smiled along with her. A silence carried out between them, and the rest of the room's occupants began to feel rather awkward. Until Minion announced, "Who wants churros?" He hurried into the kitchen, followed hastily by Casey while Tianna and Shelley walked slower, sharing a knowing smile.

The silence didn't last very long once the others were gone. "I adore the mobile." The pregnant woman gave it a little tap, allowing it to spin in circles. "I can understand why you made one of-"

"The Glaupunk Quadrant."

Roxanne turned to him. "Sorry?"

The genius pointed to the planets. "It's called the Glaupunk Quadrant. It's where the three of us came from; Minion, Metro Man and I. The third planet from the sun, the blue one, was my home."

The reporter looked from him to the planet he was referring to, then back at him. She didn't know what to say to that. At all. Megamind then leaned in and pressed a button; the mobile began to spin automatically, playing a small but beautiful lullaby. It was a song Roxanne had never heard before.

Megamind picked up on her puzzled gaze so explained. "My mother used to play that lullaby to me every night until the day I left. It was recorded into the pod Minion and I escaped in so I would never forget it."

Now she _really_ didn't know what to say. Months ago she only thought Megamind to be the arrogant, selfish villain who kidnapped her on a regular basis, hiding behind a mask society had thrust upon him because of his appearance. But now...she realized he had the innocence that rivalled a child's. A happy tear trickled down her cheek, and before Megamind had the chance to wipe it away, Roxanne embraced him in a hug.

At first the alien was uncertain how to react. But eventually, his arms circled around her and he squeezed ever so slightly, offering her comfort – or whatever it was she needed. Very slowly he rested his hand on her enlarged stomach in hope to feel the baby kicking again.

But as he did, a picture was taken, followed by a figure hurrying away from the window and disappearing into the night.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Scandal

Like always, thank you so much for all your reveiws and comments. I really do appriciate them, even if I don't reply to all of them. We've passed the 200 reviews mark on here, so I'm chuffed about that. I never thought this story would get _nearly_ that amount of reviews!

Someone asked me if I could draw some Fanart for my story. The problem there? I can't draw to save my life. But if anyone wants to draw some Fanart for this story then feel free. Just let me know.

This chapter was hard to write. I wanted to get it as realistic as possible, and I'm not even sure if I have. So if it doesn't seem right then please let me know.

* * *

Knocking was what Megamind awoke to. Green eyes blinked open, and the alien heaved a grunt as he sat himself up. Only when he'd given his eyes a good rub did he notice the distinct voice of his fish friend accompanying the knocks. The tone in his voice was startling, and it was enough motivation to get Megamind's feet moving.

Feet swung out from under the covers of his bed and tucked themselves into a pair of bat slippers, followed shortly by the revelation of Megamind wearing pyjamas dotted with hazard symbols. A high collar added to the overall effect. Emitting a tired yawn Megamind shuffled across the room, pushing his feet deeper into his slippers to prevent them from sliding from his feet. His blue hand took a hold of the doorknob, turned it, and opened it up to reveal Minion standing before him.

"What is it, Minion?" the blue alien demanded. The cranky tone in his voice was obvious, and the fish found himself flinching. "You know I don't like you waking me up too early; I need sleep to preserve my devilish good looks!"

The fish hesitated. "I know, sir, but..." He trailed off, scratching behind his bowl like one would scratch the back of one's head. "This is an emergency. A really _big_ emergency. Bigger than any of your explosions combined." There was inevitable worry in his eyes.

It didn't take long for Megamind to mirror the fish's panic. "Is the baby coming? No! It can't be coming now, it's too early-"

"No, sir!" Minion informed. His robotic arms placed themselves heavily on his master's shoulders to hold the alien in place – before he broke something with his flailing panic. "Although...you'd be wishing it was that."

Lip biting ensured as Megamind pondered over what Minion meant. He couldn't possibly mean... no. If something had happened to Roxanne and the baby he swore he'd tear the person responsible into pieces. Morals be damned.

Minion distinguished the expression. "I'm not really sure how to explain this, um... Metro Man?"

Megamind turned...and his eyes grew as wide as saucers when he acknowledged his nemesis present, standing a short distance behind Minion with an equally worried expression written all over his face. Like when he had first discovered the pregnancy he was wearing normal clothing, and normally it made the villain a little uncomfortable seeing his nemesis wearing anything but a cape and tights.

But this feeling was overrided by the fact that Megamind was _wearing his pyjamas and slippers_ in front of said _arch nemesis_.

Instantly the door was slammed shut. "MINION! How could you let me embarrass myself in that way, you dimwitted creation of science!"

"Sorry, sir!" the fish hastily apologized. He'd been in such a panicked state that he'd completely forgotten his boss would most likely still be dressed in his bed clothes. Wayne, still stood in the background, didn't even offer a chuckle of amusement. Far more important matters were flooding through his mind.

Finally the door opened again, revealing Megamind dressed in his usual attire – black leather, cape, and spikes. "_Now_ I'm ready!" he proclaimed. He gave his collar an extra pop just for good measure. "So tell me, Minion; _what_ is our nemesis doing here?"

For a moment the fish hesitated, glancing between the two aliens with uncertainty in his eyes. Metro Man took this as his cue. "I'm not here to haul you back to jail, Megamind. It's not how the game works. That and Roxanne would kill me if I did."

"Then why are you here?" the genius demanded. It was awfully rude of Metro Man to show his face when it was not welcomed. He hoped the bulk of muscle wouldn't make a habit of it. But noticing the anxious expression, he realized the hero must have a good reason for being here.

With a hesitant hand, Wayne handed him a newspaper. "I think you may want to look at this."

Megamind took it from him. He was instantly met with a startling front page photo; it was him and Roxanne, standing in the living room of Shelley's home embracing each other. His hand was stroking her stomach where the bump protruded. It was obviously taken from outside a window; Megamind could even remember which window it must have been. His eyes travelled across the page and read the title of the article.

_Fertile with an Alien Baby: Result of Rape or Stockholm Syndrome?_

The words caused his grip on the article to tighten, the sounds of crackling paper piecing through his eardrums. It would be an understatement to say that he was angry.

"That was my reaction," Wayne agreed. His shoulders lifted with a shrug. "I stopped myself from doing that, though; I would have made paper crumbs."

Megamind wasn't listening. His brain was already calculating what this meant for himself and Roxanne. In his case, people would be accusing him of rape – that would ruin his reputation as a respectable villain. Few people may even conclude that he wasn't as evil as he made himself out to be – _that_ would ruin his reputation as a villain altogether.

This wasn't what he was worried about, though. His immediate concern was Roxanne. This could ruin her. He knew she was a strong woman, but something like this would most definitely push her boundaries. People would be giving her pity, feeling sorry for her and what she had supposedly been through. On the other hand, a much darker hand, people may accuse her of betraying her species. Some may even try to hurt her because of it.

"I came as soon as I saw the article," Wayne explained. Megamind didn't even look up for the paper, but the hero knew he was listening. "I believe you both when you said it wasn't forced. Other people won't be so understanding. I came to check on the two of you to make sure you're both OK and to...let you guys know I'm with you on this. Where is Roxanne, anyway?"

Megamind's attention was caught, and his eyes widened for a second time. "She's at her apartment."

"She didn't move in with you?"

The villain didn't look amused. "I can't believe_ I'm_ the supervillain here and _I'm_ the one who knows a baby can't be raised in an Evil Lair!"

"Actually, sir, it was Miss Ritchi who informed you first-"

"Why are we even _having_ this argument?" Megamind interrupted. He turned to Minion. "Minion, take the hoverbike and fetch Roxanne _now_. We don't have any time to lose!"

Wayne stopped the fish before he even had the chance to reply. "Why don't I go? I'll get there faster and my presence may prevent certain...citizens from trying anything."

"Look, I don't care which one of you goes; just go and bring her back safely!" It was Metro Man who took off, and Minion busied himself in handling the distressed Brainbots who had gathered on the scene to witness all that was taking place. This left Megamind to take another look at the _Metro Extra_.

The offender was most definitely going to pay for this. At the hands of his Bootwheel of Death.

* * *

While this had been happening, Roxanne found herself obtaining a similar awakening to that of the baby's father. The repeating sound of knocking at her apartment door brought her from her slumber, and her bright blue eyes glanced her bedside clock.

_9:00am_

She was immediately out of bed, rushing to get changed whilst minding the baby bump. _I'm late for work! I'm late for work! Why didn't my stupid alarm clock go off this morning?_ She dashed into the kitchen while fastening her watch to her wrist, intending to snatch up a quick snack before she left but the continuous knocked called for her attention, so she detoured and made for the door instead. Taking a peak through the spy hole she laid eyes on Tianna, Terry and Shelley...all standing with nervous expressions across their faces. Roxanne opened the door.

She was immediately embraced by Tianna. "Oh, Rox! I'm so sorry! Neither of us know how it happened!"

The confusion upon Roxanne's face was evident. "Tianna, what's wrong?" She pulled away, and her three visitors just stared. It was unsettling. "What's happened?"

"You didn't see the _Metro Extra_ this morning?" Shelley questioned.

"No, I've only just woken up." As she said this Terry noticed the newspaper settled on the floor by his feet, so reached down to retrieve it. Wordlessly he opened it up and handed it to Roxanne, who was at first uncertain whether she should take it or not. But she did.

And her facial features changed from puzzled to mortification within the space of a second.

It was like the pregnancy revelation all over again. Her whole world rocked, shattered, and crumbled into pieces before her eyes, and she was helpless to do anything to fix it. Her hand began shaking, and before she knew it the paper met the floor and she was descending after it, but Tianna was there to catch and steady her. The midwife's arms were around her once more.

"It's OK," she soothed.

Roxanne refused to cry. She couldn't even understand her reactions. Something like this would usually make her angry; gossip in the _Metro Extra_ usually did. It was a whole other level of journalism – if it could even fall into the same category – she never wanted to be associated with for as long as she lived. She had swore that if the newspaper ever posted gossip about her of any kind, she would personally throw the editor to Megamind's alligators.

But instead...she just felt pain. Pain, hurt, and distress. She didn't know what to do, what to say, where to turn... It wasn't even the picture which had bothered her. It was the title, and what the article was saying about the pair of them which had brought on these emotions.

She hated the paper even more for making her feel weak.

"You may want to call in sick today," Terry advised. He nodded over to the balcony. "The entire building is surrounded by... well, go see for yourself."

Curiosity made her pull away from her friend, and Roxanne shakily walked outside and peered down below. Terry was right; reporters and photographers were gathered outside her building, some just waiting while others were speaking into live cameras for various TV stations. They weren't the only ones; Roxanne noticed a few protesters shouting. Some were calling Megamind a humane monster, while others were ranting about Roxanne betraying Metro Man and her own kind. She was thankful that Carlos was doing a good job of keeping them all out.

When a few people below spotted her out on the balcony the reporter retreated back inside. "How did this happen?" she asked herself, head in her hands.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Shelley explained. She laid an assuring hand on the distraught woman's shoulder.

"I called Casey earlier," Tianna added. "She said she had something to take care of before she came over."

The phone chose that moment to ring, but Roxanne was at first unsure whether to answer it. It could be some other reporter trying to pry information out of her. But there was also the chance of it being her boss. So, she picked it up and held it to her ear.

Only a few seconds later she wished she hadn't.

"_Roxanne Regina Ritchi, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?_" Roxanne was forced to hold the phone away from her ear to stop her ear drum from exploding. Her three friends even found themselves jumping at the sudden loud voice.

The reporter closed her eyes and sighed; a call from her mother was the last thing she needed. "Mother, I can explain-"

"_You told me he'd never do anything like that to you!_" Rhonda Ritchi continued. Roxanne could hear the anger, disgust and utter betrayal in her mother's voice – and all things considered, she didn't care. "_You ranted about how he would never lay a hand on you! I don't know why I even listened to you. He's a villain; it's what he does! And now look what he's done to you!_"

Roxanne embraced the anger that finally raged inside her. "Mother, if you would just let me _explain_, I'll be able to tell you that it's not what it looks like!" she yelled down the line. Her friends pretended to look busy in the background, trying their best to ignore the conversation. These kind of arguments between Roxanne and her mother were nothing new – just the subjects of each one varied. "He didn't rape me; he's never even lain a finger on me! It was just a result of the two of us getting a little tipsy, that's all."

Somehow this didn't make the situation any better. "_You're a mature woman, Roxanne; you should __know__ what drink does to women. It ruins their lives. And now it's ruined yours._" She tut-tutted over the phone. "_Wait right there; I'll be over and we can have this 'taken care of'. I can't understand why you didn't do __it sooner._"

Roxanne knew exactly what her mother meant. "Mother, you know how I feel about abortion."

"_I don't want to hear it. I will not have my daughter's life ruined over something like this!_"

"My life was perfectly fine until people found out!" She never received an answer; Rhonda had already hung up the phone, and was no doubt on her way over. The reporter turned to the others. "We need to get to the Lair."

"Need a lift?" They all spun round. Wayne had arrived on her balcony, flashing a reassuring smile. "Sorry I'm late. There was air traffic."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Wayne, I don't have time for your jokes-"

"No, there really _was_ air traffic," Wayne repeated, pointing to the sky. One or two helicopters were beginning to hover over the building.

It was enough to get Roxanne moving. "Wayne, could you give me a lift-"

"That's why I'm here," he interrupted. He held out his arms ready.

Roxanne turned back to Tianna. "Meet you guys there?" She had already shown her friend the way to Megamind's Lair in case of an emergency.

The midwife nodded. "I'll call Casey and tell her to head over there, too."

* * *

The small group sat pondering in the Lair's thinking room. Cards from past schemes hung around them, and the only noise was the sound of the Brainbots ripping one of the many newspapers to shreds. It wasn't really needed; not only were there thousands of copies all over the city, but there was no evidence in them as to who took the picture. It was only credited as 'Anonymous'.

Shelley was first to speak. "It couldn't have been either of our next-door neighbours. Mrs. Parker is in her eighties; I can't see her pulling off something like this. And Pete and Jenny are on a two week vacation."

"Our other neighbours aren't like this at all," Terry added. He rested a hand on his head; all this thinking was giving him a headache. "But with gossip such as this, you never know. Whoever it was probably got paid _big time_."

"They must have been in the garden," Tianna pointed out. She was observing her own copy of the morning newspaper. "I can't believe we didn't see them."

"It _was_ dark," Metro Man provided helpfully. "And our little couple over here appeared to be _busy_ with other things to notice." The couple in question blushed.

"Where _is_ Casey?" Roxanne mused. The camera girl should have turned up by now. "She's been taking her time."

At that moment the Brainbots made bowging noises to signify that someone had arrived. The blonde twenty-two year old that was Casey Cahn strode into the room, angry and proud all at once, and dragging someone behind her by the ear. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "Took a little time catching the culprit."

The person she was holding was none other than Hal Stewart, complaining and whimpering as he tried to dislodge Casey's hand from his ear. He began to panic more when he realized exactly where he was.

There was silence for a few moments. "It was him?" Minion questioned.

"How did someone with such a simple mind figure that out?" Megamind demanded. He was rather offended that Casey had worked it out before him.

"The minute I saw that picture in the _Metro Extra_ I called my friend Jace," she explained. Her grip on Hal's ear didn't loosen; she wasn't even struggling to hold him.

"The hacker?" Roxanne questioned.

Casey nodded. "He's hacked into their files before, so it wasn't a bother for him. Half an hour later: guess who the photographer was?" She tossed Hal forwards, but not without giving his rear end a kick for good measure. With a startled cry the former cameraman landed by Megamind's feet, wincing in pain. His darkening eye signified that Casey had already had "words" with him.

Megamind didn't hesitate to grab Hal's collar and drag him into a standing position. "Why did you do it?" he demanded. Besides Minion, everyone who occupied the room gave the alien a shocked look. Neither of them had ever heard Megamind talk in that tone of voice before. Not even during his evil schemes.

"Because..." Hal stumbled, but was trying his best to be courageous. "Because... people should know what you've done to Roxie! It's horrible!"

"In other words, he was jealous when he saw the two of you together. The very little ego he had took a blow and he wanted revenge," Casey explained. When eyebrows were raised in her direction, she shrugged. "I got it out of him earlier. All it took was a black eye, the wimp."

"I also understand you were the one harassing Roxanne." Megamind's hand went for his De-Gun.

"No! No! Don't kill me! Please!" Hal begged. He began to struggle.

Megamind rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone assume I'm going to kill people?" He aimed and fired, and Hal was reduced to a small blue cube which bounced along the floor before drawing to a halt by Casey's feet. She picked it up and examined it with interest.

No one spoke for at least a minute. "So er...what now?" Minion asked finally.

The wheels in Megamind's head were already turning, but to no avail. "I...I don't know. For once I'm..._stoomped_."

"Stumped, sir."

The alien didn't even bother to respond to that. "But what I _do_ know is that I nor Roxanne can be seen. Roxanne, is it...OK if you move into the Lair for now? I know you didn't want our child to be raised around machines, but right now, it's the only safe option. Until we can get this sorted, at least. _If_ we can. Not sure how..."

"I could go out and tell everyone the truth?" Wayne spoke up. His face was set in determination. "They'll listen to me."

Tianna gave him an uncertain look. "But what if they turn against you?"

"Right now, I don't care. It's about time I begin doing what's right instead of looking out for my image." The determination grew, and his blue eyes gave him a focussed expression. "Although I doubt they would, you can never really know in this kind of situation."

They turned their attentions back to Megamind to see if he agreed, but the villain hadn't even been listening. His green eyes were fixed firmly on Roxanne, approaching her slowly so as not to startle her from the deep thought she was plunged into. "Roxanne?"

She began shaking her head, and the villain could sense two emotions building inside her; fear and anger. A part of him wanted to reach out and hug her, while another wanted to take _as many steps as he could_ away from her. An angry Roxanne wasn't something he'd want to run into down a dark alley.

"What are we going to- How are we- Why... _why_ did this happen? Why _me_?" Her eyes tore upwards, and Megamind almost jumped from the sight of a fire burning inside those two usually bright orbs. "_Why_ did you give me that drink?" She needed to unleash the anger that had been consuming her inside out, and regretfully, she was unleashing it upon him. He did share the blame for this mess, after all.

Taken aback, Megamind stared. For a moment it hurt that Roxanne was yelling at him, and a rational part of his brain commanded him to take her in his arms and just hold her until she calmed down. She was a pregnant woman; mood swings happened, and she'd had a short temper even before the pregnancy. It was just her hormones talking – or rather, shouting.

But this part of his brain was overtaken by the more irrational part – the sector that was already burning with anger at the events which had just transpired. "If I recall, Miss Ritchi, I _offered_ you that drink. You_ chose_ to take it."

"Well I wouldn't have _had_ that choice if you didn't _offer_ it in the first place!"

"I only offered it to get you to calm down!" he yelled back. "How was I supposed to know it would lead to all _this?_"

"Exactly! You don't take _anything_ into account!"

"I was supposed to take _getting you pregnant_ into _account?_"

"YES!"

The onlookers looked from Roxanne to Megamind several times as the argument continued. "You know what?" Megamind bellowed. "I hate your hormones! I don't hate you, but I _hate_ your hormones! Because they're the ones yelling right now!"

"Then they must be the ones yelling how much of a selfish, arrogant, immature, brat-worthy man you really are!"

The anger in both of them was extinguished immediately. Megamind took the words as a hurtful blow, even going so far as to take a step back. It wasn't the first time Roxanne had insulted him by name-calling, but before he hadn't cared. He'd been a villain, after all. This time, though, it hurt. Badly. Roxanne could see this in his eyes, but her words had left her mouth so fast she'd barely had enough time to stop them.

Megamind had a right to hate her hormones. She hated them, too.

The reporter drew out a sigh, her hand coming in contact with her head. "Maybe...maybe we should take a break."

"You're right," Megamind agreed. He bit his lip nervously. "That would be best. We can calm down and think about this situation more deeply."

"No." Roxanne gave him a look of pain. "I meant...we should have a break from each other."

Megamind froze.

"We just need to...not see or talk to each other for a bit," she continued. "Then when we're ready..." Instead of finishing the sentence, she sighed. "I'm not sure if we can make this work. Things are just too complicated."

Still the alien said nothing. His heart broke at her words before he slowly and silently left the room, closing the door shut behind him. It wasn't a slam, but the noise was loud within the tense atmosphere that had settled in order to cause flinching.

This atmosphere was broken by Casey holding up the glowing cube. "If I crushed this, would it be considered murder?"

Everyone ignored her.


	10. Chapter Ten: Time For Changes

Once again, thank you for all you kind reviews and comments.

I've used two songs in this chapter. The first is a song which has been used many times in this fandom, for obvious reasons; _Supervillain_ by Nichole Scherzinger. The second is _Mr. Alien_by Brian McFadden. This one's a very sweet and rather fitting song. :)

I'd also like to mention that I used an idea from _Sevandor_'s story _Expect the Unexpected_. It's rather small, and some of you may not be able to see it, but it's still there so I'm crediting it. It's the idea that Megamind sold some of his ideas and inventions for money, resulting in the sudden rise in technology.

Oh, and the name John Warden I borrowed from _Dragon's Lover1_'s fic _Bad To Be Good_. I loved the irony of the name. :)

I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

Roxanne's repeated pacing was really beginning to grow on Casey's nerves. "Will you _please_ stop doing that?" she plead with the woman walking forwards and backwards in front of where she sat.

"I can't believe I said that to him." The reporter brought the palm of her hand to her forehead. She couldn't even remember what had possessed her to say those things to Megamind. All she'd been aware of was the fact that she was angry, and was taking that anger out on the emotionally hurt alien. "It just came out of nowhere."

"Hormones," Casey replied flatly. "Mum got them all the time. They were a real problem, especially when she got into arguments with Dad. Believe me when I say they were a lot worse than the one you had with Blue Man. Let's just say it was a good thing I had problems with hearing when I was born; it meant that I didn't hear their _colourful language_ in the womb." She shrugged. "But they worked it out in the end."

Her co-worker found herself agreeing to some extent, but there was still a major difference between both scenarios. "But also remember that your parents hadn't even met before. Megamind and I already knew each other before this, which just makes it worse considering he was my personal kidnapper, a supervillain, and an..."

"Alien?" Casey supplied helpfully. One eyebrow was raised and her arms were crossed.

Roxanne cringed at her choice of words. "Please, not that word. He comes from another planet but that doesn't make him an alien. He's just as human as you and me, apart from the head and the skin colour."

Casey raised her hands up in defence. "Try telling that to the other 6.4 billion humans in the world."

This comment was met with an agitated groan from the distressed mother-to-be. A sudden ring tone echoing throughout the secluded part of the Lair prevented Roxanne from commenting, and she instead found herself blushing in embarrassment when Casey recognized the song playing.

"_I need a Supervillain to come and rescue me..._"

The camera girl said nothing, and instead gave Roxanne a look of amusement. "I like the singer, not the song lyrics," was Roxanne's alibi. Somehow Casey didn't believe it, but refrained from commenting as Roxanne read the name which had appeared on the screen of her cell phone. "It's our boss."

"Ooh, you're in trouble now," Casey teased.

Roxanne ignored her and held the phone to her ear. "Hi, Frank."

"_Roxanne, I'm so glad I've finally been able to get a hold of you,_" the worried voice of her boss spoke from the other end. "_I called your apartment but there was no answer. I'm so sorry about...well, you should understand what I'm referring to._"

"Yes," the reporter agreed. Dread crept up her being; she had a suspicion as to why her boss had called. "I'm fired, aren't I?"

"_Of course not, Roxanne._" Frank's voice was reassuring, and it pushed the dread back down again into nothing. "_Not only are you the best reporter KMCP has ever had, but your father and I were friends for years. I wouldn't be able to fire you anyway, even if I wanted to. There's laws against this sort of thing; people can't get fired for who they...um...sleep with._" He chuckled almost nervously. "_The only thing we can do is put you behind a desk if we get too many complaints._"

Roxanne's eyebrows knotted with confusion and curiosity. "If? You should have received a bucket load of complaints by now."

"_Oh, we have,_" her boss replied. She could sense genuine relief in his voice. "_But 70% of those complaints are in your favour._"

Now the reporter was stunned into shock. "They are?"

Frank chuckled, this time without the nervous edge to it. "_Most of them are from parents, or what we assume, anyway. They were ranting about how the paper have invaded your personal space, nosing into your private life when they shouldn't have been, even if you are pregnant with the child of the city's resident Supervillain. There's rules against taking pictures of pregnant women and children. How did it happen, anyway?_"

"We just got a little tipsy. I don't think I need to explain the rest." They both laughed. "Casey's here with me. We caught the guy who took the picture; it was Hal."

"_Hal? I never did like him. I only hired him because of his experience with cameras._"

"And I will admit that he was a good cameraman, but not a very nice person. Just a little creepy. Metro Man dropped him off to the police. He'll more than likely get fined for trespassing."

"_They'll be an injunction against him too, along with the paper,_" her boss explained. "_I'm already working on it; it should be easy if you've already caught the photographer._"

The mother-to-be was afraid to ask the next question, but she knew she had to. "What about the other 30%?"

"_The complaints? Yeah, those were pretty negative towards you and Megamind._" Frank didn't sound too pleased – with the complaints, she assumed. "_Most of them were about the fact that Megamind shouldn't even be out of prison in the first place, and that if he was kept there properly he wouldn't have had a chance to get to you, and...do that. Others were accusing you of bestiality. There was one person who asked if you wanted to become part of an argument concerning Anthropomorphism. Apparently the debate has started up again._"

"Well they might as well close it again. And the people accusing me of bestiality could get into trouble," Roxanne spoke up. "According to his DNA, Megamind is just as human as anyone else on this planet. Which was how he got me pregnant in the first place. The only difference is skin colour and head size, but that's basically the same with different races here. And considering that he also has a birth certificate and a green card..."

"_That makes him human enough to be classed as a different race rather than a different species. Therefore anyone speaking out against him could be prosecuted for breaking discrimination laws,_" Frank finished for her. "_That's just given us an upper hand in the battle against the paper. Unless the judge is somehow bribed, which he shouldn't be swayed by anyway, the paper wouldn't stand a chance. Also considering they've lost legal battles before._"

"I think it's about time they get shut down, or at least financially broken. Harsh, but true." Her boss made a noise of agreement. "I was going to call you earlier, Frank; I need to think of a way to tell the city that Megamind is no longer evil, and that the pregnancy was purely accidental."

Frank's chuckled echoed down the line yet again. "_I had a feeling you were going to ask me about that. I've already set up an interview for you, where you can tell everyone exactly what happened. Jeanette will be interviewing you._"

He'd made the right choice, at least. Roxanne knew Jeanette; she was a very fair reporter, Casey's age, new on the job and nervous when it came to asking questions. Not only would it give her a lucky break in the world of reporting, but it assured Roxanne that she wouldn't ask any outrageous questions which would no doubt cause rumours. Especially the question of what Megamind was packing in his pants.

"Thanks, Frank."

"_Still,_" he began again, "_that isn't going to take away the countless amount of life sentences he's received._"

"I know," she replied. Her face was set in determination. "I intend to solve that problem soon."

After Frank gave her a well deserved early maternity leave and said goodbye she hung up, but instead of putting the phone down she began to scroll through her contacts. "Who're you calling now?" Casey asked. It couldn't have been any of the others. Roxanne wasn't talking to Megamind, Minion most likely didn't own a phone, and Terry, Shelley and Tianna had all gone back to work (although the latter had promised to try and visit during her break).

"I need to get something sorted out," Roxanne replied. After dialling a number she still had from an interview, Roxanne held the phone to her ear and listened to it ringing. She eventually received an answer. "Hi, can I speak to John Warden please? Yes, it's urgent."

* * *

The very few paparazzi photographers who had chanced waiting outside the _Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted_ earned themselves a few snapshots when a KMCP News van pulled up outside the front gate. Excitement sparked among them when they recognized the driver as Casey Cahn; Roxanne Ritchi's known camera girl. But this spark was extinguished when instead of Miss Ritchi, another woman climbed out the van. The photographers stopped snapping while the woman turned to her driver. "I'm not sure how long it'll take."

"No worries, I'll park the van further up the road and wait. I'll come and pick you up when I see you coming out." She drove away without so much of a second comment, leaving her companion to make her way over to the gate.

The man standing outside was tall but chubby, a blue hat covering his partially bald head and a brown moustache settled above his lip. "Hi. I'm here for a meeting with John Warden," the woman spoke confidently. The man nodded and signalled for her to follow. She did, and no more than a few minutes later she was standing outside the prison warden's office.

She knocked twice. "Come in."

The door was opened, and the woman passed through, but not without securely shutting the door behind her. The warden glanced up from his paperwork. "Convincing disguise, Miss Ritchi. I still can't understand how that boy created a device such as the one you're wearing."

The woman raised a hand to her right wrist, turning the dial on her watch; the image changed, revealing Roxanne Ritchi standing before him, her baby bump visibly clear. "I can't understand it, either. I've found it best not to question; when he tried to explain it he lost me within the first five seconds."

John chuckled. "Take a seat, Miss Ritchi." Roxanne did as instructed, making sure there was enough room for her protruding belly. "I've already assumed why you're here. I never thought that boy would be stupid enough to get himself into a mess like this."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. But if this is what it looks like to you, having dealt with criminals for a long time..."

"Miss Ritchi," the warden interrupted, "you are correct to say that I have dealt with criminals for most of my life. But I have also dealt with Megamind, too. I know he would never even consider doing something like that. For a Supervillain he has a high moral code."

"I know," she agreed. Her hands twitched nervously.

The warden picked up on this immediately. "You're here to ask about his prison sentences, aren't you?"

"Is there any way they can be...taken away somehow? I don't know." The reporter bit her lip. "I know it sounds wrong asking, but if you think about it, he never actually hurt anyone."

"But he still caused a lot of damage to public places, along with private property," John pointed out. There was also attempted murder, but John thought there was no point with that argument. It was impossible to kill a man who was invulnerable, so it wasn't like the hero's life was being threatened. If anything, it was Megamind's own life under threat.

Roxanne nodded. "I understand, and I can't see any of it being overlooked, but...he doesn't want to be a villain any more. He's promised me already that he's willing to give it all up for the sake of the child. And if there's no risk of him causing havoc upon the populace, then what's the point of keeping him here? And he shouldn't be deprived of seeing and spending time with his child because of the mistakes he's made in the past."

It was a good argument, and John found himself in agreement with the woman. He'd known from the very beginning that the lad wasn't as evil as he made himself out to be; just the consequences of being raised by criminals and discrimination at the school he'd been sent to (a problem which had been solved soon after Megamind was kicked out; the warden had succeeded in having the teacher's license removed due to racism and failure to discipline the students responsible for bullying the blue boy).

"I understand, Miss Ritchi, but he can't have his sentences taken away just like that," the warden admitted. "But he could serve them differently."

"Differently?"

"In the form of community service," John continued. Roxanne's face lit up. "He's a clever lad. I know half of the stuff he creates could be put into good use to really help stop crime and many other things I can't even list." He decided not to mention that if it wasn't for Megamind selling some of his inventions for money, there never would have been an increase in the standards of technology. The lad could tell her that himself. "That way he'd be helping everyone instead of locked up here, wasting away to nothing. Or at least until he escapes, which he most likely will. The first time he did so was when he was two; he built a tricycle out of license plates and exploded the wall at the far end of the corridor outside."

Roxanne almost burst out laughing. She definitely wanted to hear the full story behind _that_. "But we can't just give it to him, can we?"

"I'll have to talk to a judge," the warden admitted. "But once I've explained the benefits, and the fact that Megamind will just continue to cause damage to the prison by continually escaping, it's very likely that he'll agree."

After a heart filled thank you Roxanne rose from her seat to leave, but John stopped her before she could. "I have to know," he began. "You and Megamind; where do you stand with him?"

At first Roxanne didn't answer. "We did try dating, but..." She sighed. "What's happened proves that it's just too complicated for a relationship like that. There's too much stress as it is. But that doesn't mean I'll stop him from helping raise our child. We're doing it together...just not as a couple."

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud..._

This was the sound Tianna came across when she entered the Lair, having been able to visit briefly during her break from work. There appeared to be no signs of Roxanne; instead of leaving Tianna decided to trail the noise, which led her to Megamind hitting his head against the desk in front of him. He did not look happy.

"You know," the midwife began, "for someone with a large brain, hitting your head like that shouldn't be good for you."

The head-banging stopped, and Megamind slumped against the back of his chair with a sigh that signified depression. His green eyes didn't even turn to the woman standing behind him. "I feel empty."

Tianna frowned, bemused. "About what?"

The heartbroken expression was enough. The woman's eyes widened; he couldn't have possibly... could he have..._liked_ her, liked her? Tianna had once noted a conversation in which Roxanne had informed her the reason Megamind never harmed her; he had somewhat of a crush on her. After this Tianna had thought it to be similar to a crush a fan would have on a celebrity, but seeing the expression on his face...she realized it was much more than that. "Wait a minute... You actually...like her. As in, _like_ her, like her."

Megamind knew she'd caught him. "I've liked her in that way for a long time. Before all this even happened." He sighed, allowing his thin frame to sink lower into his leather chair. "But even _attempting_ to build that kind of relationship with her was impossible, and it still is; the pregnancy hasn't changed that. Things are just...too complicated."

Like Roxanne had done many times before, Tianna wondered how this guy was ever a villain in the first place. "It's not impossible," she assured him. "Pregnant women are infamous for becoming stressed out due to hormones, and Roxanne's no exception. And considering what's been happening with the media her stress levels would be at an all time high, which evidently resulted in saying things she doesn't mean." She contemplated laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but thought against it when she caught sight of the spike-filled shoulder pads. "Casey told me her parents didn't officially start dating until she was three months old, when things had calmed down. So just give it some time."

With that she left; her break didn't last forever, after all. Megamind contemplated her words. It did sound hopeful...but he'd gotten his hopes up too high during the past few weeks, only for them to come crashing down. He wasn't about to experience that pain again; his heart had already been bruised.

The ring tone of his hand made, highly advanced cell phone broke him from his thoughts.

"_Hey, Mr. Alien. I'm willing to let you in. 'Cause I see you differently..._"

For a few moments he smiled blissfully; it was one of his favourite songs. It represented his greatest hope...a hope he knew would never come true. The smile fell, and he quickly ended the song by answering the call. "Ollo?"

"_Hi, it's me._"

His heart skipped a beat. Roxanne had _called_ him. He'd really thought she'd meant it when she suggested for them not to have contact with each other for a while. Evidently she _hadn't_ meant it. "Roxanne?"

"_Listen, I met with the warden today. Of the Metro City prison,_" she began to explain. Megamind couldn't help but notice the vague delight in her voice. "_I asked him if your prison sentences could be overlooked in any way, and he said he could arrange for you to do community service instead._"

He blinked in surprise. She'd done that for _him?_ "Community service?"

"_You know, cleaning the streets and all that. You'd probably do it in a bit more style though._" He laughed at that. "_You've got an amazing mind on you, Ty. You could help the city in so many ways. Maybe even the entire country._"

"Or the world," he stated. "I've made inventions before and sold them. The human race wouldn't be this far along with technology if it wasn't for me."

"_Really?_"

"Mm-hmm."

"_Then this would be a lot easier than I first thought,_" she mused. "_Just no more illegal activity. Which means you __need__ to get a driver's license._"

"Recommend a driving instructor who won't run screaming at the sight of me and I will."

Roxanne giggled. Followed by a sigh. "_Listen, Megamind, I'm...sorry for those things I said about you. I was angry at the paper for what they did and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that. You're not to blame._"

"Yes, I am. Partially, anyway," he corrected. "In which case, I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have added the extra stress by asking you out."

Another sigh. "_I agree. Things are stressful enough as it is without the pressure of trying to make a relationship work. That doesn't mean to say we won't raise this baby together; we will. Just...not like that. I know I said before I didn't want to, but I think it would be less complicated._"

"I know," he admitted, hiding the despair in his voice. "I understand."

Once she'd hung up, Megamind heard the distinct sound of rain pouring down outside the Lair. He had to repress every urge in his body telling him to go and stand in it; the alien already _felt_ like he was standing in the pouring rain. He didn't need to do it literally.


	11. Chapter Eleven: To Be a Hero

Thank you all for reviews and comments.

Just a bit of credit giving. The necklace idea was inspired by nineteennintytwo's _Fate _(an amazing AU; if you haven't read it yet I highly recommend you do). And there's also a short bit inspired by the post she made on LJ not long ago about Tempting Fate. It was hilarious and I wanted to include at least one in this.

Now this chapter has action in it. I'm not too good with writing action (which is why this story hasn't had much), but I did my best. I hope.

* * *

_32 weeks..._

Looking back over the past few weeks, Roxanne concluded that they – along with the happenings which had been taking place within them – had passed on by in a blur.

The interview, in her eyes, had gone well. Not brilliantly, but not horribly. Jeanette had not asked any out of her place questions and Roxanne had replied to the other questions confidently and without hesitation, despite the unnatural feeling of being interviewed as opposed to it being the other way round. It seemed to fan the public flames, but it was only after Metro Man had kept his word – informing the public that the pregnancy had indeed been accidental rather than forced, along with the assurance that he and Roxanne were never been a couple – did the inhumane comments directed at Megamind die down publicly, but there were still whispers and opinions in private.

The legal battles went better. With a too great amount of evidence against them, an injunction was placed upon the paper. The editor was fired and the man who owned it – a chubby man in his fifties with a bad smoking habit – was forced to submit a public apology, followed by either having to pay a fine or sell the paper. He chose the latter. Hal was also fined for trespassing onto private property and was later forbidden to work professionally with cameras – but only in the Metro City area. The last Roxanne heard of him, he'd left for another state. _Good riddance_.

The same judge handled their next case – changing Megamind's prison sentences, so that he could serve it fulfilling community service as opposed to spending it in jail. John Warden explained the benefits, and it didn't take very long for the judge to agree. It would be a financial gain to have Megamind out helping the city rather than locked away and his amazing brain going to waste for the rest of his life – or at least until he escaped. And that was another benefit; he would just keep causing more and more damage with every escape he made from prison, so it would be better to just leave him out.

After broadcasting a public apology for past actions Megamind had set to work. Brainbots were on patrol every night, cleaning up the trash and foiling potential muggers. The city's technology such as emergency generators and security systems became more enhanced, and the alien even gave local supermarkets larger versions of his dehydration gun, therefore giving them an easier way to not only store food, but keep it fresh, too. The same ray was also purchased by many shipping companies for the same purposes.

Gaining legal justice had been hard, but in the end, simple. Winning the approval of the public, on the other hand, was still proving to be difficult, and frustratingly so. Granted, there were a few who thought the idea of Megamind serving community service was a good idea so long as he didn't cause any trouble. There were even a few who, like Shelley, had noticed Megamind's habit of not hurting anyone along with his attraction to Roxanne, and thought it was about time something of this nature occurred. But most of the populace, on the other hand, were still unsure what to make of the situation. Barely anyone went out in the evenings due to the Brainbots patrolling the streets, and whenever a person did come face to face (or rather, face to eye stalk) with one of his little robotic creations, they were quick in hurrying away. It was almost like they were expecting the former villain to turn evil again and destroy them all, but were choosing to remain silent on the matter.

There was also the remaining problem of those citizens with the views on bestiality. Whether Megamind was evil or not – and despite being recognized as a human by law – in there eyes he was still an alien, and always will be. Beforehand it had just been harmless protests, but things had become serious the day the small group were leaving the court after their battle against the paper, and a man had fired a shot at Roxanne – more specifically, her belly. Thankfully Wayne had seen the bloke raise the gun so had deflected the bullet. The man was caught – and later trialled for attempted murder – but that didn't settle the dawning thought in Megamind's brain that someone _will_ attempt it again. With Roxanne's permission he gave her a necklace which would protect her not only from bullets, but explosions, too. Unfortunately it wouldn't protect her from being manhandled, but there was nothing he could do about that.

Being the reporter the city knew her to be, Roxanne knew she should have heeded the warning the attempt on her life (and the baby's) had brought, instead of thinking it to be a one off. She had only promised to wear the necklace because of Megamind's nervous disposition, not because she believed it would happen again.

This apparent careless front, in hindsight, had been a bad idea.

The attack came out of nowhere. Roxanne had gone downtown with Casey to get a milkshake (another strange craving; she hadn't experienced one of those since her teen years), wearing a disguise which not only hid _her_ identity, but the pregnancy too. She didn't need the stares, nor did she need random people approaching her and offering congratulations. She'd had enough of that already from her various female co-workers.

Casey slurped noisily from her shake. "I'm telling you," she was saying, "even if Metro hadn't stepped in you wouldn't have been hit. That guy's aim was _way_ too flimsy. With the way he pointed it the bullet would have hit the ground before it even reached you."

"How'd you figure that?" Roxanne's eyebrow raised in surprise at her camera girl's supposed knowledge of this area.

"I watch a lot of cop movies with Dad." She sucked up another mouthful of shake through her straw. "Along with a few westerns."

Roxanne shook her head. "I would have preferred it if he didn't try and take a shot at me _at all_. It was like my life flashed before my eyes, and if Ty wasn't there to support me I probably would have collapsed from the shock."

"Yet, you're being careless enough to think it won't happen again."

"That's because it _won't_," she insisted. Casey just shrugged and went back to slurping up her shake as Roxanne continued. "With both Megamind _and_ Metro Man, along with the first guy getting caught, I think people would be smart enough _not_ to try any kind of attack."

Further up the road a car had been double parked. Next to it an officer stood, notepad out and pen in hand, writing a ticket for the soon returning owner of said car. There were few people around – or at least, very few people within distance of the car – so it was later safe to say that only the officer lost his life when the car suddenly exploded into a ball of flames.

The people who were close – but not close enough to be killed – were knocked backwards from the blast. Others further away screamed and either ran from the scene or took cover. Roxanne and Casey – who had been far enough away to avoid getting themselves knocked backwards by the blast – dived behind the late officer's vehicle where a mother and her seven year old daughter were already hiding. The little blonde girl was struggling against her mother's death grip, trying to see what was going on.

A van suddenly arrived on the scene, and from it five men appeared wearing matching suits with logos on their arms. All were armed with a gun of some kind, and the remaining citizens who hadn't fled cowered in fear at the sight of them.

Casey groaned in frustration, slapping her hand against her forehead. "Why didn't this occur to me before?"

"What do you mean?" The disguised Roxanne sent her friend a puzzled look.

The camera girl nodded her head towards the men as she took out her camera, ready to film the action. "I've heard of that group, and I'm surprised you haven't. They're the ones who blew up that lab where scientists were cloning animals and testing the possibilities of cross-species hybrids. I'll give you three guesses as to why they've shown up in Metro City."

Roxanne didn't need three guesses. Her memory finally functioned and she was reminded of the story Casey was referring to; these men were part of a group of extremists who, for moral reasons, fought against biology related "immoralities" such as cloning and cross-breeding. Which made it all the more obvious why they were here.

"So yeah," Casey continued, "thanks for tempting fate with your statement early. And for the record, those are _not_ a harmless bunch of cranks, and are in fact the next group of baddies we'll have to deal with!"

Suddenly the barrel of a gun was pointed in Roxanne's face. "Get up, and come out from behind there," the gun's owner commanded. At first Roxanne hesitated, but fear for her and her unborn child got the better of her, so she did as asked. The man paid no attention to Casey or the mother and child next to her. "Take it off," he continued.

The woman frowned in confusion. He couldn't possibly mean her clothes, could he? What use was that?

The man rolled her eyes. "The convincing disguise you're wearing. Take – or should I say, _turn_ – it off."

Roxanne was flabbergasted. How had he known-? Her gaze fell upon a small device in the man's hand, and her heart sank. Of course. Megamind had explained it to her; even though the disguises were believable and efficient, the watch gave out a lot of electrical currents which could be picked up by someone with the right device. A device such as that was only used by the government – but considering past reports showing what else this extremist group had possession of, them owning such a device didn't come as a surprise.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Turn. It. Off."

With a shaking, reluctant hand, Roxanne turned the dial on the watch, revealing her true – and very much pregnant – self. Her blue eyes averted down to stare at her feet. The man gave a satisfied look, but he didn't lower the gun. "Restrain her. And remove that necklace."

Two of the other men stepped forwards and held either arm, while the remaining two kept the crowd back by simply aiming at them. The first man restraining Roxanne – the one carrying a small pistol – aimed said pistol at Casey, who had just been about to leap at the men in an attempt to help her friend. The other man, who tore the necklace away, had his weapon lowered – because he hadn't anticipated the little blonde girl finally breaking free from her mother and running at him with a brave little cry of determination.

"Cindy, no!" her mother cried out. The girl managed to get in a few harmless punches, but they stunned the man enough for Roxanne to break free from his grasp and give the other bloke a good head butt. Both Casey and the mother rushed forwards to help, which resulted in both having weapons pointed in their direction. The little girl was restrained while the presumed leader aimed at Roxanne, who was turning to run.

The gun suddenly vanished from his hands, and after giving his bare hand a bemused look, the man's gaze glanced upwards to where Metro Man floated, using only a single hand to crush the gun that moments before, could have very well ended his friend's life. Four of the men were fazed by his appearance, unsure whether or not to lower their weapons in surrender, but the leader didn't appear fazed in the slightest.

"Well," he began in a voice dripping with smug, "if it isn't the city's hero, Metro Man. Come to save the day. Only... who is it he's saving again? Because he has quite a choice on his hands." With that he brought out a remote and pressed a button.

Immediately there was an explosion, and a chunk from one of the large buildings broke off and began to descend down towards the ground – to make matters worse, where a crowd of people stood watching in horror. Some of them scattered in all directions while others froze in place. _It's like they don't have any common sense_, Wayne cursed. Within seconds he was above the terrified citizens, catching the falling debris in the nick of time.

It was enough of a distraction to give the leader of the group a chance to draw another weapon and run after Roxanne. The woman found herself tripping, and quickly turned herself to land on her back and prevent damage to the baby. By the time she realized the leader was standing above her, gun aimed at her swollen belly, there was no time to escape. She could only crawl back up against the wall behind her. The man's finger placed itself on the trigger...

"_Welcome to the jungle! We've got fun and games!_"

Loud rock music blared out through the streets, and Roxanne watched with wide eyes as the man in front of her suddenly illuminated blue for a second, before being reduced to a very familiar blue cube. Seconds later an arm wrapped itself around her waist and she was hauled gently onto the hoverbike, and she found herself staring into a pair of vivid green eyes.

"Megamind!"

The former supervillain flashed her a charming smile, which she found herself mirroring. Megamind quickly set her down next to Casey behind the car again, allowing him a chance to fly further up, De-Gun drawn, and hover above the remaining four men, who had seemingly lost their nerve at the sight of the overprotective father. "All right! Put your hands in the air!"

Three of the men gave each other worried looks; the weapons in their hands were beginning to lower, and it appeared they were going to do as told. But the fourth, who still had hold of the girl in one hand, sent the blue alien a menacing grin and pointed his own weapon at the little blonde's head.

The distressed mother cried out in panic. Megamind's expression changed and he hesitated. This hesitation allowed the man to break into a nearby building, dragging the terrified girl with him.

Megamind was speechless. Because for a moment, instead of seeing a little pale skinned, blonde haired girl with blue eyes, he had seen a blue skinned, black haired girl with green eyes. One day, that could be his _own_ child in danger – and it was enough to get him moving again.

"Minion!" A door opened from thin air, and the fish hastily clambered out. People standing nearby jumped back in shock while Roxanne only blinked in surprise; she hadn't even heard the Invisible Car pull up. But then again, it was installed with a stealth mode, and she was a little busy with trying _not to die_ in order to listen out for it.

The fish already knew what to do. "I'm on it, sir!" He disappeared inside the building, and for a few anxious minutes, nothing was heard. Megamind bit his lip, his green eyes fixated on the row of windows on the top floor – particularly on the open one. If this was anything like he'd seen before, the man would appear in that one.

The former supervillain had assumed correctly. The man's back appeared in the window; he was facing Minion, no doubt. "Don't come any closer!" he yelled in that same direction. "Or I'll drop her!" To make his point clear he held the girl out the window. She whimpered in fright while the mother let out a strangled screech. Megamind restrained himself from acting too soon – this had to be timed just right in order to work.

Minion had apparently taken a few steps forwards, for the man held the girl even further over the edge. He growled with irritation. "I warned you!" And he let go.

Both daughter and mother screamed. The moment she left the man's hand Megamind reacted, the hoverbike accelerating forwards just in time in order for him to catch her with time to spare. The man, noticing that the screaming had stopped short, turned. He was surprised to see Megamind with the girl in his arms.

The alien rolled his eyes at the man's stupidity. "Did you honestly forget I was out here?"

The man never had the chance to reply. Minion gave him a satisfied shove out the window – it was good enough payback for even threatening the girl's life in the first place. But of course, neither him nor Megamind were murderers, no matter what the man's crime was, so Megamind aimed his De-Gun and fired. Instead of a body, a small blue cube hit the ground with a satisfying tap.

This gave the remaining three men enough of an excuse to drop their weapons – in time for Metro Man to zoom in and use a discarded piece of rope to tie them to a lamppost. The hero brushed his hands together as if he were dusting them off.

Megamind landed and dismounted his hoverbike before setting the girl down. After his eyes checked her up and down for any damage, the alien quickly rearranged the green cap that sat upon her head, the item having turned itself during the struggle. "There! Much better!" The girl could only give him a shy look.

"Megamind."

The man in question swerved round, his green eyes meeting a pair of blue ones. Roxanne was making her way over to him slowly; too slowly for his liking. The new hero closed the last few steps between them, his arms circling themselves around the mother of his child as he brought her into a tight hug. His warm breath tickled her neck. "You scared me."

The reporter suspected as much, if his actions had anything to show for it. She couldn't help the smile creeping across her face. "I scared the infamous Megamind?" she questioned jokingly.

"Don't say it too loud. People will hear."

A small laugh escaped her lips. "But you're not a villain any more. You're allowed to be scared."

"Villain or hero, I still have a reputation to keep." Roxanne shook her head as she pulled back from his embrace.

"Sir?"

The pair turned to Minion, who had finally emerged from the building. Megamind gave his friend an annoyed look; he'd ruined the moment. "What is it, Minion?"

A robotic finger pointed downwards, so Megamind looked down – to find the little blonde girl hanging onto his leg for dear life, her eyes screwed tightly shut. The former villain's cheeks turned bright purple and Roxanne tried her best not to burst out laughing. Chuckles could be heard whispering throughout the crowd that had gathered. Even Metro Man offered one of his own at the amusing sight.

Megamind glanced around nervously at first; he was unsure what to do. His hands hesitated, forwards and backwards, trying to figure out how to dislodge her from his leg. He couldn't quite...get his arms round that way. Instead he turned to Roxanne for aid. The woman rolled her eyes. "Come here, honey..." She bent down and removed the girl from his leg – but this only encouraged her to retreat into a ball, hiding her face from everyone.

With a roll of his eyes Megamind walked behind her and picked her up – but as he did she remained in a curled up position, causing Megamind to pause for a second and glance round uncertainly. The sight earned some louder chuckles. Noticing the girl's mother nervously step forwards the alien carried her over, handing her to the woman. The mother instantly took her daughter in her arms and hugged her tightly. She turned back to Megamind and mouthed the words, "Thank you." The gesture was filled with emotion, and Megamind gave her a single nod in return.

A snigger caught his attention. His cape flapped behind him as he swirled around to face Casey, who had her small camera pointed in his direction. The alien groaned. "You caught that all on tape, didn't you?" Another snigger answered his question. Well, there goes his reputation.

Then again, he would have lost it anyway when the baby arrived.

His attention was caught again by Roxanne re-approaching him. There was a weak smile upon her face, and when she was once again in front of him, her face met his shoulder. Thank god he'd chosen to wear the cape without the spikes. She wasn't crying, but he could tell that she was still recovering from the shock of what had occurred. So he, once more, placed his arms around her and held her close, swaying from side to side in a comforting motion as the crowd began clapping.

* * *

"...It's not a question or even a doubt. Daddy will always come for you whenever you're in danger. My job as a Daddy is to protect you for the rest of my life. I wouldn't have it any other way." Roxanne awoke to the voice whispering very close. From the darkness of the room she noted it was still night; but then again, the bedroom had no windows, so she wouldn't be able to tell either way.

Slowly her gaze drifted down to where her stomach lay, and laying next to it was Megamind, cradling it lightly in his hands as he spoke to the little baby inside. A smile crept across her face; the alien had been so nervous after what had happened earlier that day he'd asked, very shyly, if he could sleep in the bed with her. When she'd first moved in he'd given it to her for her use only, leaving him to sleep on the couch in another part of the Lair. But after almost losing her, he wanted to make sure she and the baby remained safe. And who was she to say no to him when he gave her that heartbreaking 'kicked puppy-dog' look?

Seeing him speaking to their child, Roxanne knew she'd made the right decision in letting him sleep next to her. "But not only you, oh no. My job is to also protect your Mummy, too. Your beautiful, wondrous, amazing Mummy, who has given up almost everything for you. And for me, too. I promise to keep the both of you safe, or die trying. And if any villain so much as _tries_ to harm either of you, I will take them and..." He trailed off when he noticed Roxanne awake and staring at him. "What?"

All she could do was shake her head at his innocent expression, laying it back down on the pillow and closing her eyes again. Megamind smiled warmly at her beautiful face, stroking her swollen stomach tenderly. "Even though you Mummy insists that she doesn't need saving, she still does. She can be very stubborn sometimes."

That comment earned him a playful slap on the head.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Advice and Classes

The full title of this chapter is _'Advice and Antenatal Classes'_, but it wouldn't all fit. Again, thank you all so much for reviews, comments, favs and alerts.

In this chapter Casey's parents make their appearance. Those of you who have seen the film 'Knocked Up' will notice that I based them on Ben and Allison in the film. In my opinion it just fit. But that's only with their jobs before, how Casey was "made" and the stressful pregnancy. The issues that followed afterwards is my own.

I hope you all like the chapter.

* * *

_36 weeks..._

Eyes turned in his direction and followed as Megamind carried what appeared to be between 10-20 books about baby care through the library up to the front desk. The alien attempted to pay no mind to the citizens gaping at him, but it was unnerving; he finally understood why Wayne tended to avoid the public eye whenever he was out of action.

_Why don't you all take a picture? It'll last longer!_ In normal circumstances he would be using the holowatch, but Roxanne had persuaded him to appear in public more frequently as himself, in order to encourage them to believe that he wasn't dangerous and could go out like a normal person would. Roxanne; the same woman who was forcing him to read up on baby care _and_ had signed them up for some eccentric earth class which prepared them for when the day of the birth came. The embarrassing part about that was other people would be attending with them.

Nevertheless, if it was what Roxanne wanted, Megamind was willing to try. He doubted she'd be impressed if he flunked the classes.

Finally he arrived at the front desk where a librarian in her fifties sat; a pair of glasses sat low on her nose which she squinted through in an attempt to see the computer screen in front of her. "Just these, please," Megamind requested. The books were placed heavily down on the desk.

The librarian began to scan them in. Megamind took the chance to take out his library card and examined it; the item was old. _Very_ old. Old as in he hadn't used it since he left high school, and even then he'd never really used it. The only time he ever did was when he wanted to entertain himself with the poorly written scientific theories some "know-it-all" scientist had conjured up with barely any thought. He sometimes wrote letters to said scientists explaining how idiotic they all were.

The card was scanned and Megamind picked the books up again with a promise to bring them back within two weeks. Knowing the rate he usually reads they'd probably be back within two days at the most. The alien steadily made his way to the exit; hopefully Minion would be waiting outside to pick him up.

"By the way," the librarian called after him, "you may want to see a doctor. Usually blue skin means there's something wrong."

Megamind turned back to look at her; the woman was squinting through her glasses in his direction. She obviously didn't know who she was talking to. But Megamind only allowed himself to laugh once he was safely outside the building.

* * *

"I still don't see why we have to go." Megamind's arms were folded across his chest in a pout. Roxanne had her hand on one of his bony elbows, dragging him to the door of the antenatal class.

"I can't believe you're acting like a four year old," she strained. They finally made it, but Megamind only pinned himself against the wall. Roxanne sighed, one hand against her forehead. "At least it's parenting practice for me. Look, Ty, it's not as bad as you'll think it'll be. There's lots of other first time parents in there with us."

Megamind rolled his eyes at her obviously missing the point. "Exactly! Lots of other parents! You do realize they'll be staring at us, right?"

"Everyone's been staring at us. It's just something we – or should I say, _you_ – need to get used to. So stop being such a baby about it."

"I'm not a baby. Babies cry."

"And you're only one step above that."

The alien couldn't create a comeback good enough to rival hers, so instead, only poked his tongue out at her. Roxanne shook her head as she pushed the door open. They both stepped inside; immediately all eyes were on them. Megamind folded his arms across his chest again and shot Roxanne a "told you so" look.

Roxanne rolled her eyes at said look. "Come on." She grabbed his arms and led him over to where there was an empty space on the floor. They took their seats just as the teacher came in, shutting the door behind her. Since she had seen the list of people attending the woman was expecting the reporter and alien to be present, so only gave them a passing glance as she looked round.

"OK, everyone, lets settle down," she spoke. "There's quite a few new faces here today so why don't we all introduce ourselves like we did at the very beginning?" Each of the other couples took their turns, stating their names and the gender of their baby (or in three cases, babies). Few were having boys, few were having girls, two couples were having twins and one couple were having triplets. Roxanne memorized the names as the attention passed around the circle; she suspected her daughter would be in the same class with these unborn babies.

"And finally..." the teacher spoke again, and the room's attention turned on Megamind and Roxanne.

The alien's cheeks flushed purple in embarrassment and he looked away. "I imagine people already know who we are," he muttered.

Knowing this to be a refusal to talk Roxanne decided to speak for them both. "Hi, I'm Roxanne Ritchi. And most of you know this man to be Megamind, but his real name is Ty Bleu. And we're expecting a little girl." At the mention of his daughter Megamind placed a hand tenderly on Roxanne's stomach.

And that ended the introductions. "OK, so first we'll start off with some third stage breathing exercises," the teacher spoke up, rising to her feet. "Mothers, get yourselves into a comfortable sitting position with your legs spread apart, while fathers, you need to be sitting behind and supporting them, particularly their heads. Take in deep breaths as you do. Rubbing the mother's lower back also helps."

The couples throughout the room did so; Megamind sat himself behind Roxanne, allowing her to rest her head on his chest as he began to rub her lower back.

The couple next to them were in a similar position. "What does the back rubbing do?" the mother asked her partner.

At her partner's shrug, Megamind decided to prove his knowledge; showing that he was actually taking this seriously, which a few people didn't tend to believe. "Oh, it's because during labour the baby's head tends to press into your spine, causing backache. Massaging can take the pain away."

The couple looked surprised while Roxanne seemed impressed. "You only got those books, what, half an hour ago?"

"I know, but I had about ten minutes before I had to meet you, so I skimmed through the first three books," the alien explained. He was using his boasting tone of voice, giving Roxanne a good enough excuse to elbow him in the stomach. She'd already instructed him not to boast in front of people.

The father's bottom jaw dropped while the mother leaned in closer. "You got anything else? We need all the help we can get. Our parents kinda left us on our own."

Roxanne wasn't surprised. The two young parents looked to be no older than Casey. In fact, they appeared to be right out of high school. "It's Tom and Jenna, right?"

"Yeah," the girl, Jenna, replied. "This baby kinda happened by accident, but neither of us had the heart to get rid of him." The father nodded, his proud eyes gazing down at the inflated stomach where his would-be son rested.

"Don't worry, ours did too," Roxanne assured. "Accidents happen."

"You better not start blaming me for that again," Megamind mumbled under his breath.

"It was _both_ our faults."

The teacher spoke up before the conversation could progress further. "Now today we'll be watching a video of a birth, which will give you an insight into what happens during the labour process." She wheeled in an old style TV and brought out a video tape.

"VHS?" Megamind questioned, whispering in Roxanne's ear. He was secretly thrilled that Roxanne hadn't moved out of the position where she was leaning into him. "That's a bit old _shool_, don't you think?"

Roxanne elbowed him again.

The video lasted for just under an hour, and no one spoke throughout. Not even Megamind; instead of commenting he observed what was happening, his incredible mind taking notes and storing them away for future use. He was always silent in science mode, and the sciences of giving birth were certainly distracting.

By the time the video had ended the alien's eyes were wide; a result of witnessing the final stages of birth. "That was like a less violent version of _Alien_."

"How did you jump to that conclusion?" Roxanne asked with doubt in her voice.

Megamind just looked at her. "You were the one who asked if the baby would break through your stomach."

Like what had happened with Megamind before, Roxanne found herself without a witty resort, so poked her tongue out at him instead.

Her eyes softened when she caught sight of the terrified expression on Jenna's face. "Oh my god, that looks like it really hurts," she whimpered.

"It'll be fine," Tom assured her.

"No, it won't be fine!" Jenna panicked. "Maybe the baby can just stay in me. Then nothing will have to change-"

"Calm down," Roxanne spoke soothingly. "I can understand that it looks scary. You're young, after all. But _I_ thought it looked a little scary."

"I was a supervillain, and even _I_ think it's terrifying," Megamind added. "I mean, trying to push something out of such a small hole-"

"Not helping."

"Sorry."

Roxanne shook her head. "My point is that the birth is only one day. But by the end of that day it'll be over. And not only will it be over, but it'll be worth it." She reached across and took the girl's hand in hers, squeezing gently. "Because you'll be the parent of something beautiful."

Her words soothed the young mother and succeeded in calming her down. But what Roxanne didn't know was that Megamind had been listening, and that her words had rubbed off on him, too. He was going to be a father; even though it had been months since he'd first found out, he still couldn't quite believe it.

* * *

"...So even though my DNA is almost a complete match to humans – the different being the skin and head size – I'm still not technically human." Megamind and Roxanne were sat down on the couch in the Lair, having just arrived back from the antenatal class. The alien was explaining to Roxanne something she had misunderstood about his DNA explanation some months before.

Roxanne understood. "What other people don't know can't hurt them," she pointed out. "If they think that it makes you human then it'll prevent them from taking advantage, like those extremists did. And it gives you equal rights to us. Besides, I think you're more human than some people I've heard of. You actually have feelings and emotions and regard for people's lives. There's too many people in the world who don't take other people's feelings and lives into account." She fiddled with the new necklace the alien had given her; it looked more like a necklace now rather than something he made.

"I know." The subject had become quite depressing, so he decided to change it. "I have another name suggestion."

Roxanne raised her eyebrow questionably. This could be interesting. "Really?"

"How about Meg?"

Why was she not surprised? "That's not because it's the first three letters of 'Megamind', is it?"

Megamind tried to put up an innocent front. "No." But Roxanne wasn't buying it; he could see by the look on her face. He pouted. "Fine." Roxanne smirked triumphantly.

Sudden noises from the Brainbots informed them that someone had arrived. But the tones of the little robots were mixed; some were welcoming while others were using that alarming tone whenever someone who they didn't recognize appeared. Why would they be using both noises? The two parents-to-be exchanged confused glances before leaping to their feet and hurrying towards the entrance. Minion met them halfway and continued with them, and when they rounded the corner, they understood why the Brainbots had been calling out in such a way.

Casey was standing in front of two people – a man and a woman – they'd never met before. But from the looks of the couple – the woman's blonde hair and the man's brown eyes – it didn't take many guesses to realize these were Casey's parents. The two adults – looking to be in their 40s – were backed up against the walls of the Lair while their daughter fought off the Brainbots who had decided to attack the couple.

"Back off, you creepy little...things!" Her brown eyes caught sight of Megamind and she sighed with evident relief. "Blue Man, you mind calling your little pets back? I don't want them eating my parents!"

Minion waved his robotic hand in a reassuring way. "Oh, they won't eat them! They just like to bite."

"That's not helping!"

Megamind groaned, his hands pulling down against his face. "Pick up the wrench by your feet and throw it! You should know that by now!" Casey's eyes looked to the floor, and catching sight of the wrench she quickly picked it up and threw it. Instantly the Brainbots took off after it, bowging happily.

Her father chuckled. "That's our little miracle." He ruffled up her hair, causing Casey to batter them away.

"These are your parents?" Roxanne questioned.

Casey nodded. "This is my mum, Melody; and my dad, Aidan. Remember I said they were in a similar situation to you guys? You know, apart from the whole alien...supervillain...damsel thing. I thought they could give you a little pep talk. Advice about what to do and what not to do, and all that. I did try calling, but you weren't picking up."

"We've only just come back from the antenatal classes," Roxanne explained.

"Oh, I remember the antenatal classes!" Melody exclaimed, turning to her husband.

Aidan's eyes drifted upwards in remembrance. "Ah, memories. I remember when you forced me into the 'mum' position."

"He lost a bet," Melody explained at Roxanne's questioning glance.

The mother-to-be smirked. "I'm _so_ doing that with Megs next time."

"I'm standing right here, you know."

"So, um..." Casey clapped her hands together, ready to get started. "Mum, why don't you talk to Roxanne; Dad, you can talk with Mr. Blue Man over there; and I can..."

"You can help me with the baking." Minion held up a tray of uncooked cookies.

Casey's face lightened up immediately. "You still got some of the mixture left over?"

While she followed the fish into the kitchen Roxanne walked away with Melody, leaving Megamind and Aidan alone. The former villain found his gaze settling on the floor as his foot shifted from side to side; he wasn't used to being alone with strangers.

Aidan could sense his unease so decided to speak first. "So, how did you take the news when she first told you?"

Megamind sighed. "Terribly." He turned and walked back into the other room, Aidan following behind until they both sat down on the couch. "It was like...everything I'd ever known...had just crashed to the ground."

"That was how I felt," Aidan explained. "I wasn't the type of guy people would expect to be a father. My life consisted of running wild, smoking pot, watching porn movies and all that other guy stuff." He sighed. "Melody's life was a complete contrast. She used to work as a TV presenter for _M!_"

Megamind's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, I remember now. I saw her presenting when I was a kid." The woman had looked familiar, but it didn't click until Aidan mentioned it. "She was only on for about a few months...and she _was_ pregnant for most of it."

"Yeah. She'd only received her promotion to on-camera work the day before we met," Aidan explained. "She was out with her friends at a night club, I was out with mine, we met, danced, and...the rest is history."

The former villain frowned. "You didn't use a condom too, huh?"

"I mistook her command _"Just do it!"_, and we'll leave it at that." The man's face flushed in embarrassment and Megamind found himself chuckling. "But I'm glad I mistook the command. Casey changed everything when she arrived. Things had been stressful during the pregnancy cycle, but once she was born, everything fell into place. Things worked out so well it gave Melody and I a push to start dating properly. Two years later we got married, and by that time we were happy enough to try for another child, but..."

Megamind's eyebrows raised. "But...?"

There was sorrow in the man's eyes as he sighed. "We tried so many times. After a while we visited a doctor for tests, and when they came back... My sperm were only a little more than sterile, and Melody had some form of fertility issue. Long story short, there was only a one in a million chance of us having children in the first place, even with IVF. After that...Casey just became our little miracle."

Now Megamind understood why Aidan had called his daughter such when they first arrived. She really _was_ the couple's little miracle. Even if she was a sarcastic and a rather rough and tumble girl. "What about adoption?"

"We tried that, too," Aidan admitted. He shook his head. "Because of my actions before I met Melody, smoking pot and all that, all the agencies we asked wouldn't even consider us. One even tried to have Casey removed from our care." Megamind found himself flinching away from the angry expression which had formed on the man's face. "Then I remember someone calling up, saying they had a child, but the "mother" wanted us to pay extra. Extra, as in, a lot of money. Not only did we not _have_ that kind of money, but the actions were suspicious so we contacted the authorities. Later we heard that the child had been taken from another family. Both the supposed mother and the bloke who called us were arrested."

Hearing this, Megamind found his expression mirroring Aidan's. Taking a child away from their family to be sold off... it was just inhumane.

"There's really only three pieces of advice I can give you," Aidan continued. "First: Cherish your child with every ounce of love in your heart. Because she may be the only one you have, and she doesn't stay little for very long. Believe me, the time will just fly by. One minute you'll be holding her in your arms, and the next, you'll be watching her graduate from high school."

Megamind knew this. His daughter hadn't even been born yet, and already he felt very protective over her.

"Two: Watch out for teenage boys. She'll be brining them home on occasion, and most of the time they'll only be after her body, if you know what I mean. At least, that's what I read. Casey didn't do this very often. Said most of the boys in her class were either jerks or idiots. Although, her friend Jace is all right. I'm pretty sure the two of them are going out."

From across the Lair Casey's voice could be heard. "We're not going out, Dad! So shut up about it!"

Both men chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," Megamind noted. "And the third?"

"Her mother's always right, even when you know she isn't. It's an unspoken rule which you _don't_ fight against, at all costs."

* * *

When the Cahns had left Roxanne made a decision to take a nap, since carrying around another person tended to make one tired. Once she'd disappeared into the bedroom Minion approached his master with purpose. "Sir, can I have a word?"

"You can have plenty, Minion," his boss replied. The two friends arrived in the work area of the Lair. "By the way, Minion, how is the..._refew-bisk-mont_ coming along?"

"It's _refurbishment_, sir, and it's going great. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about." The fish brought out a small box from behind his back, handing it to his charge carefully. Megamind took it from him and opened it. Inside sat a small, silver ring with a little blue gemstone sitting in the middle. It looked expensive. Like..._way_ over three months worth of pay-checks expensive.

But that wasn't what first went through Megamind's abnormally large cranium. "I appreciate the gift, Minion, but rings aren't really my style. It wouldn't even be able to fit it over my leather gloves-"

"No, sir," Minion interrupted. He took a deep breath, a little nervous about what his boss was going to say. "I want you to give it to Roxanne."

The alien blinked. Twice. "Give it to her? But she said not to get her gifts because..."

_Wait..._

It dawned on him, and Megamind's eyes widened as he looked up at his fish friend. "You mean...?" The fish nodded. "But she said it wouldn't work out! She said it would be too stressful for the both of us, and that-"

"Sir! Calm down!" Minion held his friend's shoulders tightly to prevent him from overly freaking out – which he tended to do _way_ too often. "I know she said all those things, but that was because of the hormones and the stress of what was happening then. You were doing so well before that happened, and after stopping those men the two of you have been even better together." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I know you love her, sir."

Megamind avoided eye contact, his eyes staring at his feet. "But she doesn't love me. How could anyone love me?"

"You don't know that, sir," Minion assured. A robotic arm rested on the alien's shoulders. "But from where I'm standing, she has feelings for you. I can see it in her eyes. The two of you have come so far over the past couple of months; there's no harm in asking. And to answer you question, it's because on the inside, you're a sweet, overprotective, intelligent, caring soul."

The alien's exotic green eyes gazed down upon the ring again. Minion was right; there really was no harm in asking. Sure, he'd be heartbroken if she turned him down, but it was better plucking up the courage and asking rather than keeping quiet about it for the rest of his life. Just like when he asked her about dating. After all, he was Megamind. And Megamind _never_ ran from _anything or anyone_.

He gently closed the box to protect the ring and turned to his lifelong friend. "Minion, you sentimental, fantastic fish, you." He knocked the fish's bowl with a friendly guy punch. "What would I do without you?"

"I really don't know, sir," the fish replied. Megamind looked away again, and Minion could sense his friend's unease. "You don't have to ask her yet, if you don't want to. You can leave it until just the right moment." With a nod, Megamind tucked the box safely in his pocket and set to work on his latest invention.

He would know when the right moment arrived. But it wasn't just yet.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Baby Blue

So here's chapter thirteen. My longest chapter yet. And considering the title of this chapter I'm pretty sure you'll all be able to guess what happens. ;)

One again, a huge thanks to those of you who have read, reviewed, commented on, faved and alerted this story. This isn't the end just yet; there'll be one more chapter after this.

Also I've used another scene from _'Knocked Up'_ in this. See if you can spot it.

* * *

_40 weeks..._

"That's great! I bet Tom's thrilled!" Roxanne was slumped down comfortably on the black leather couch in the Lair, phone pressed to her ear as she spoke to her young friend from the antenatal classes. "And it didn't even hurt as bad as you thought it would! Oh. It _did_ hurt as bad as you thought it would. Worse than you thought? Well, it was your first time and you _are_ young, but it's all over now. It was worth it, wasn't it? I'm happy for you. We both are. Pardon? Yeah, that'll be great! I'll call as soon as she arrives! Aw, is that him crying in the background? OK, bye. And congratulations. Megs says congratulations too."

Said blue man passed into the room as she hung up. "Congratulations to what?"

"Jenna went into labour last night, and gave birth to a little boy in the early hours this morning," Roxanne explained. She smiled, recalling the little baby's cries in the background as she spoke to the proud mother. The reporter knew, very soon, she'd be hearing a similar cry coming from her _own_ child. "They named him Mason. She also asked if we wanted to arrange a play date for them after our little one's arrived."

Megamind gave a thoughtful look as he collected a box of old engine parts. "That'll be good. Then she'll at least have one friend. I'm really not looking forwards to when she starts _shool_."

Roxanne understood his worry. "I'm sure it won't be like when you were at school," she assured him. "They'll be no Wayne stealing the spotlight, no racist teacher, or anything like that. Besides, many kids love you now. I've seen groups of them all wearing masks of you."

The alien found himself smiling laughingly. "I'll have to acquaint myself with those little fan clubs."

"That'll be nice. Just steer clear of the teenage girls wearing them. They'll no doubt strip you naked if you get within radius." Green eyes wide, Megamind was horrified by the idea, and his expression made Roxanne laugh out loud. "Don't worry, I guess in a creepy way it's a good thing. It means you're liked, at least."

"I'll dehydrate them if they come anywhere near me."

"I think that's a step too far," the reporter pointed out. "They're only crazed teenage girls with their hormones in full swing. With that tight leather they may not even be _able_ to strip you."

"Funny. You didn't seem to have a problem with it."

This comment was rewarded with a leather pillow thrown at his giant blue head. "Just go and get on with your work, Mr. Alien."

He chuckled. "All right, I will, Mrs. Human- Wait! I mean, _Miss_ Human. Sorry!" The former villain flustered, his cheek changing from blue to that bright lavender colour Roxanne had seen so often over the past few months. She smiled; in her opinion it was adorable.

Once Megamind left Roxanne allowed her thoughts to wander, thinking back over the past few months which had occurred surprisingly fast. It felt like only yesterday that Megamind was kidnapping her weekly, and now, she was pregnant with his child – a child which was due any day.

When she thought about it, she couldn't believe it was all happening. So many things had changed that she almost half expected it all to be a surreal dream; that she would wake up and everything would be back to normal, with a new report awaiting her along with a certain blue alien ready to kidnap her _again_. But she didn't wish for her old life back, even the tiniest bit. Sure, some things like the few opinions of some members of the public, along with her controlling mother, were problems, but with cons there were pros. The weekly routine was finally over, she still had her friends by her side, and she was going to be a mother. With a man who... Roxanne sighed. She just wasn't sure how she felt about him.

She knew she liked him. The man she once half believed to be a selfish, arrogant villain had turned out to be a man she, before all this, had only taken a glimpse of under the villain persona; sweet, funny, caring, protective, and in some cases, charming. Maybe even handsome. In her eyes, now that he wasn't evil, he wasn't even the slightest bit unlikable. Even his childish side she found adorable. But that didn't mean she _liked him_ liked him, did it?

Her trail of thoughts paused on the conversation she'd had with Melody some weeks before.

_"God, I bet he was in trouble when you found out!" Melody laughed. "I remember when I first found out; Aidan was bruised all over!" _

_Roxanne laughed along with her. "Well, at first I just felt lost. I didn't know what to do, who to turn to, what to think... But yes, when I told him I let it all out. I didn't go so far as hitting him, though." _

_"Then he's lucky," Melody mused. _

_The reporter gave her a questioning glance. "How many fights did you have? Casey told me that even though you tried to get along and make things work, there were a lot of problems." _

_"I could wrap the planet three times with the list of arguments we had." The woman shook her head, thinking back to her pregnancy days. "The problem was, we barely had anything in common apart from our short tempers. If we weren't arguing about what the baby's gender might be, it was about commitment issues. I guess a lot of it did have to do with hormones, but they were still arguments. They only stopped completely when I went into labour. And when Casey finally arrived we couldn't even remember what we were fighting about to begin with." _

_Both Roxanne's eyebrows were raised. She wondered, with that amount of arguments, how they'd even managed to get married and make it this far. "Wow. We're nothing compared to you guys." _

_"Nothing?" _

_"We've only really had two arguments," Roxanne explained. She reluctantly thought back to them both. "The first was when I first told him, and the second was right after the pregnancy became public knowledge, but that one was due mainly to stress and hormones; he really didn't do anything. Then there's the occasional banter we've had, but those were more playful rather than angry." _

_When she'd finished explaining Melody was giving her a look of amazement. "How are you two not hooked up yet?" _

_Roxanne blinked in surprise. "What?" _

_"Well, obviously you've been getting along, so why aren't you?" she asked. _

_"We did try, but...it didn't work out." _

_"Is it because he's an alien?" _

_"I'm pretty sure Casey asked you not to use that word," Roxanne informed. "No, it's not. He's just as human as we are." _

_"Then why?" _

_Roxanne paused. Because honestly, she didn't know. "I just think it would be too stressful, you know? Especially with what some people are thinking it'll just add to the stress-" _

_"So you're gonna allow those same people to control your life?" The reporter didn't answer, so Melody continued. "Those people are making things stressful because it's what they want. For you two not to be together like that. After Casey was born my boss made my life a living hell; he didn't have a problem with the baby, oh no. He had a problem with Aidan. He didn't like the fact that I was dating a guy who had smoked pot for most of his life, breaking the law in the process. When I realized this I quit my job, and they lost out because I was there best presenter; the ratings dropped dramatically when I left." _

_Roxanne bit her lip. She understood where Melody was coming from and truthfully, there was nothing holding her back. Nothing but worry. _

_"My point is it's your life," Melody finished. "And you shouldn't let other people's opinions rule over it."_

Those words echoed in her head as the memory finished replaying. Deep down, Roxanne knew Melody was right, but...she just couldn't find it in her to tell Megamind how she felt about him. Fear of what people would say still haunted her mind, disrupting any rational thoughts from breaking into the light and guiding her. After all, Megamind had once been her frequent kidnapper, with the fact that she sometimes enjoyed it pushed aside. It was a naked truth that would never vanish and never go away; there would always be some people who would have a problem with this very matter.

Sighing, Roxanne pulled herself awkwardly to her feet in an attempt to walk to the kitchen and find herself a snack. She didn't want to call Megamind and disrupt him from his work, especially with those thoughts still on the surface of her mind. Who knew what she'd-

A sudden aching pain shot through her stomach, and just as she was entering the kitchen Roxanne froze. She placed a hand on her stomach; that had almost been like-

Her eyes widened at the trickling sensation running down her inner thigh. It only meant one thing. The pain grew a little greater, and Roxanne stepped back to rest against the kitchen worktop but her foot slipped on the wet patch that had already gathered underneath her. Thankfully her hand grabbed the worktop and prevented her from falling. But it didn't stop her from crying out, and it brought her two male room mates rushing to her aid.

"Roxanne! Roxanne, what happened?" Megamind demanded, a screwdriver still clutched in his hand. Next to him Minion was wearing his blonde curly wig, which he quickly whisked off when his master sent him a sideways glare.

At first Roxanne was unable to answer. The pain was still in her stomach, and she clutched it tightly with her free hand as she screwed her eyes shut, breathing deeply. Megamind held his hands out to her, unsure whether he should leave her or go help her. Minion was in a similar situation until he spotted the wet floor. "Why is the floor all wet?"

Megamind was next to spot the water, and his large brain at work, he located the water's source. "Roxanne, you're leaking!"

Roxanne's breathing decreased as the pain subsided. "I know, I know. My water's just broke, and that was my first contraction."

She watched as the alien's eyes grew wide with realization. "Water? Contraction? You mean...?"

"Yes, the baby's coming. We need to get a bag packed, I need to call Tia, then we need to head over the the hospital-"

"Wait, the baby's coming _now?_"

"Yes, now!"

"_Right now?_"

"Well obviously not _right_ now, since that was only my first contraction, but the baby's on its way-"

She was interrupted by a panic attack. "No-no-no-no-no! The baby's coming! The baby's coming! What do we do? We need to- er- we need to call someone! 911! No! We need to take you to hospital!" He grabbed her hand and began to drag her away, but froze when another thought occurred to him. "No! Wait! You need to pack a bag! You need to- Oh, what do we put in the bag? Oh, and you need to time the contractions! I don't think we have to go into hospital right away- Yes! We do! The water's broken so it may cause an infection! We need to- to- to-"

In a flash Minion brought out a can of spray and sprayed some in the alien's face. Instantly Megamind collapsed. For a few moments Roxanne just stared at the blue and black heap on the floor, and then her eyes rose again to meet Minion's. "What did you do that for?"

"Miss Ritchi," the fish explained, "when sir panics, all his thoughts become scattered; he doesn't know what to do, where to go, or even how to think. Rational thoughts become irrational, they jumble, and it results in what you just witnessed. We need to pack a bag and you need to make some calls; we'll be able to move a lot faster with him in this state."

Roxanne opened her mouth to oppose, but closed it again when she realized the fish had a point. A scatter-brained Megamind would just cause mayhem and trouble, and above all, stress. Things needed to remain calm for the time being. "OK. We'll pack a bag then I'll call Tia."

"Allow me to pack the bag, Miss Ritchi," Minion offered. "You make the calls." Roxanne gave the fish a smile of thanks before carefully pacing her way back to the couch where her cell phone still sat. She took it in her hand and opened her contacts, scrolling down until it highlighted her friend.

The number dialled and she heard ringing on the other end before someone picked up. "_Hello?_"

"Tia, it's me!" Roxanne spoke in a rushed tone. "The baby's coming!"

The woman on the other end understood immediately. "_OK, OK. Calm down. The baby can't be born into a stressful environment, it's not good for them. __How many minutes between contractions?_"

"I've only had one, but my water's broke."

"_Then you need to get to the hospital right away,_" the midwife explained. "_I'll call Terry and we'll meet you there._"

"OK. I need to make more calls, bye!" She hung up quickly and dialled another number.

The rings didn't last as long this time. "_Hello?_"

"Wayne, it's me! The baby's coming!"

There was a gasp on the other end. "_What? The baby's coming now?_"

"Not right now, no, but I've had my first contraction and my water's broke. I need to get to the hospital."

"_Do you want me to fly you there?_"

"No! The guys are driving me there. I was just calling to let you know. You can meet me there if you like."

"_OK. OK. You go and get ready and I'll-_" Roxanne just hung up on him, hoping he'd understand before dialling the last number.

This time the rings lasted a lot longer, and Roxanne found herself pacing back and forwards while trying to keep calm. The other end picked up, but instead of a 'hello', she heard something else. "_Dad, for the last time, Jace and I are __not__ dating!_" Casey sighed. "_Talk to me?_"

"Casey, it's me!"

"_Rox? What's the matter?_"

"The baby's coming! I'm going to the hospital, so if you wanna be there then meet me there, OK?"

In the background she could hear Melody inquiring after who was on the phone, to which Casey explained that Roxanne was in labour. "_OK, we'll meet you there._"

Roxanne hung up just as Minion emerged once more with a packed back. The reporter sighed with relief. "Minion, you're a life saver."

"Well..." If fishes could blush, Minion would have be doing such at that moment. "I wouldn't go as far as saying that, it wasn't _too_ hard."

"That's everything, right?"

"The bag's packed and I set up the baby's car seat last night ready. All that's left is to wake sir." With plodding feet the fish cautiously approached his master, who was still spread out across the kitchen floor, lying motionless. "Sir? Sir?" No response. "SIR!"

That received the right reaction; Megamind jolted awake suddenly, his arms flailing everywhere in panic. "What? Who? Where? I didn't steal the last cookie, I swear!"

If it hadn't have been for the current situation Roxanne would have laughed. "Sir, I need you to listen to me. We're going to the hospital, remember? Roxanne and the baby?"

"Roxanne and...the baby! The baby's coming!" He was immediately on his feet again, panic in his eyes and in every movement he made. "Wait! We can't go to the hospital yet! We need to call first- No! We need to pack a bag first! We need to pack it with- Ugh! I know this! I know this! I know-" He had begun to hit his head with his fists, at which point Minion took the chance to grab his master by the shoulders and hold him still.

"Sir! Listen to me!" he commanded firmly. Megamind saw the seriousness in the fish's eyes so shut up for the time being. "You need to calm down. Yes, the baby is coming, but there's no reason for you to panic. Everything will be fine. We've already called and the bag has been packed. All you need to do now is be there for Roxanne while I drive you to the hospital."

Minion's words sunk in, and Megamind found his head turning to glance at Roxanne. The woman was staring right back at him, blue into green, with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She didn't appear to be having another contraction; her face didn't reveal any pain. But viewing her standing there – not far off looking helpless and innocent – he realized Minion was right. The only job he had was to be there for her and protect her at all costs. He'd promised himself that he would, and he wasn't about to break that promise.

A few moments passed in silence. It was Megamind who made the first move; he slowly removed Minion's robotic hands from his shoulders before making his way over to Roxanne. He gently wrapped and arm around her waist. "Come on. Lets get you to the hospital."

The tone of his voice was gentle and soothing; the complete opposite to what it had been before. As Megamind led her to the Invisible Car Roxanne glanced back at Minion, who was following behind with her bag in hand.

She really didn't know how the fish could talk sense into his master like that, but she was thankful he could.

* * *

After zig-zagging through traffic at lightning speed the Invisible Car finally pulled up at the hospital. Minion parked it in a wheelchair space towards the front, and once he was out he quickly placed cones in front of the space so a car couldn't try parking there; they would be in for quite a shock if they did. The trio then proceeded towards the front door. Outside on the steps Wayne, Casey, Aidan, Melody and Shelley were waiting for them; the group's eyes lightened up with relief when they approached.

"Thank god, we never thought you'd make it!" Casey exclaimed. The hand held camera she'd been using to video Roxanne throughout the pregnancy was ready in her grasp.

"Terry and Tianna are already inside," Shelley informed. The small party hurried through the main doors, avoiding the stares there were receiving from both the hospital staff and the patients. "Thankfully no paparazzi yet, but I doubt it'd take too long for the word to spread."

The twins, both man and woman, were waiting by the front desk when they spotted the small party entering the building. "Roxanne, thank goodness! How many minutes between contractions?"

"We counted seven," the reporter replied, hand on her stomach.

"Actually it was 6.9978 minutes," the genius leading her corrected.

Tianna just stared at him. "So seven." Megamind rolled his eyes and decided not to argue.

"We've cordoned off one of the smaller wards upstairs," Terry went on to explain. "That'll keep the paparazzi and any other unwanted guests from getting near you during and after labour. We've also got the hospital security on alert."

"We better hurry." Tianna was glancing round at the patients gawking at them – some with phones open in their hands. "By the looks of things, it won't be long before the paparazzi arrive."

* * *

"Wow, already seven centimetres dilated!" Tianna exclaimed. Roxanne was on the bed, already changed into a pale blue hospital robe and with her legs spread apart. Her friend had just checked her cervix and was surprised by how far along the baby was. "It's like this baby wants out fast!"

"She's not the only one," Roxanne muttered. Megamind, who was standing by her side, gave her shoulder a tender rub.

"I'll be back to check again soon," the midwife explained. "Feel free to get into a comfortable position for now. Sitting, standing, laying down; whatever feels comfortable." As soon as she was out the room Roxanne moved her feet round to the side of the bed, preparing to stand.

Megamind gave her a worried look. "Where're you going?"

"She said to get into a comfortable position, and it feels more comfortable when I'm standing." The mother-to-be held her hand on her stomach as she swayed back and forwards, taking in deep breaths.

The alien was by her side a second later, both his hands covering her lone one. "You're doing fine."

A weak smile appeared on Roxanne's face, and before either of them knew it she was leaning into him, her hands resting on his upper arms and shoulders as she buried half her face into his chest. Megamind tensed up; he hadn't been expecting that and was unsure what to do. But it didn't take long for his arms to wrap themselves around her, gently rubbing her lower back.

The former villain found himself inhaling the scent of her hair. He couldn't believe Roxanne was letting him do this; hold her in such a comforting way. He couldn't believe she was the one who stimulated it! Truth was, even after all this time he couldn't quite believe she hadn't been disgusted _once_ by the fact that he'd gotten her pregnant. Scared, maybe; angry, definitely; but not disgusted. He couldn't work out why, but at the same time, he could. She was Roxanne. Roxanne; the beautiful, understanding, amazing woman who had stolen his heart. She was a woman unlike any other; any other woman would have been horrified if a hideous blue alien had knocked them up. But not Roxanne.

Suddenly, like he'd half expected her to, she pulled away and his heart sank. But it gradually rose again when he realized one arm still gripped him while the other positioned itself on her stomach. Her face screwed up and she groaned in pain; she was having another contraction.

"It hurts!"

"Roxanne, take deep breaths," Megamind soothed her. While one hand rested on top of hers his other hand came in contact with her back again, rubbing it gently.

It passed after a minute, and Roxanne allowed herself to relax again. "That one was painful. How many minutes?" Megamind was already glancing at his watch, his eyes wide; Roxanne didn't know whether this was in amazement or worry. She hoped it was the former. "What is it?"

"Three minutes," he replied. Roxanne could feel her face turning pale.

Tianna was in the room before either could say anything more. "I heard Roxanne cry out. How many minutes was that?"

"Three."

The midwife gave a worried look. "Lay on the bed." Roxanne did as told, spreading her legs apart to allow Tianna to feel her cervix again. "That was...insanely fast. I don't think I've ever dealt with a dilation happening that fast before. You appear to be fully dilated now."

Roxanne's eyes widened. "That fast?"

"That actually makes sense," Megamind remembered. "I didn't want to tell you earlier because I didn't think it would apply, but now I can see it does. My kind had such skinny bodies the women wouldn't have been able to handle a long birth, so the babies somehow knew to come out quickly. Not sure how; that was what Minion told me."

Tianna looked a little relieved. "At least it's somewhat normal, then. But this might affect Roxanne since her body isn't used to a fast labour."

At this statement Megamind gave Roxanne a puppy-dog look of apology, but the woman shook her head. "No need to apologize. It's not your fault. Although telling us sooner would have been nicer."

"Like I said, I didn't think it would apply here." The alien scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I assumed since humans don't have fast labours the baby would take usual speed coming out of you. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Roxanne understood; it wasn't his fault. He hadn't known. Besides, there was no use arguing. They had a baby to deliver.

* * *

Out in the ward Minion, Wayne, Casey, Melody, Aidan and Shelley were sat down, three on one side of the small waiting area and three on the other. Wayne was sat hunched in his chair between Minion and Shelley while Casey sat in between her parents on the opposite side. The camera girl had her camera running, filming random objects as they waited.

A sudden cry echoed from the room nearby, and everyone gave looks of pity while Minion flinched at the sound.

Casey screwed her face up. "If this camera had ears I'd be covering them right about now. It sounds like someone's being murdered in there."

"Giving birth hurts, Casey," her mother explained. She shook her head at the painful memory. "I can't quite remember since it was so long ago, but I think the baby might be crowning. God, that part was painful."

"She is, by the sounds of things," Shelley seconded. "It's the most painful part of the birth."

Minion sent them both a questioning glance. "What's crowning?"

"It's where the head comes out first."

Another painful cry from Roxanne finally provoked the fish to snap. "That really doesn't sound good! I'm going to check on them!" He leapt from his seat and was away.

"Minion, you really shouldn't-"

Melody was interrupted by her husband, who placed a hand on her own outstretched arm. "Just let him go."

Moments later the sound of a door opening was heard, followed by Minion's strangled cry of shock. This was shortly trailed by Roxanne screaming, "GET OUT!" and no sooner had that happened Minion reappeared, sitting himself back down in his seat.

His eyes were wide, and despite being a fish his scales were paler than before. "I shouldn't have gone in there."

* * *

Roxanne was in agony.

"WHY DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH?" she screamed. Megamind flinched away, but his right hand kept a firm grip on her left one.

Terry and Tianna were both down by her legs, giving each other distressed looks. "The baby's head appears to be slightly bigger than normal," Terry explained. "It won't come out without leaving a serious tear in the skin around your opening."

Roxanne's eyes widened. "Does that mean you'll have to do a C-section?"

"The baby's coming out too fast, so there's not enough time," Tianna continued. "We'll have to give you an Episiotomy."

The alien gave a puzzled look; he didn't remember reading about that. "What's an _Eper-sioot-mee_?"

"An _Episiotomy_ is where we make a small cut to widen the vaginal opening to prevent a tear." The midwife wheeled a small metal table over to Terry. "Usually we give an injection first but there's no time."

"I don't care! Just do it!" Roxanne stammered, a tear escaping her eye. "I want this baby out of me!" While the two siblings got to work Roxanne allowed her head to rest against the headboard; she gave her partner a helpless look. "Don't leave me..."

"I won't, I won't."

The tear that had escaped her eye trickled down her cheek, leaving behind a wet trail that made her look all the more vulnerable. "I need you."

Slowly, gently, and as softly as he could, Megamind reached out his left hand and dried her face, the same hand cupping her cheek once the tear trail was gone. His head tilted towards her, and as if she were made of the most delicate substance in the world, he gently rubbed his nose into her hair, placing a light kiss into the short brown locks. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered in her ear. "I promise."

It was a promise he made with all his heart, and knew he would keep for the rest of his life. Whatever happened, wherever they went, he would never leave her. Even if she decided she didn't want him, he wouldn't go anywhere. And if he had to it wouldn't be for long; he would be right back, caring for her and protecting her. He needed her as much as she needed him. They needed each other. It was with that realization he made his decision.

He felt his pocket; the box was still there, untouched.

Tianna tapped Roxanne's leg to get her attention. "OK, we're ready. Don't push just yet; we need to wait for the head to crown properly." Roxanne could feel a stinging feeling down below, but it didn't last very long.

"That was fast," Terry commented. "A few more pushes should slide her right out."

"At the rate this baby's going, we may only need one," Tianna muttered.

And she was right. When the next contraction came Roxanne gave it her all, pushing hard as she cried out in pain; the rest of the body came sliding out, and instead of cries of pain, the room was filled with the cry of a baby.

After cutting the umbilical cord Terry held her up to them, revealing a tiny blue baby girl with a small curl of black hair on her head. Crying, but healthy. Roxanne broke into a wide smile and Megamind's eyes grew wide at the sight of their child finally with them, alive and well. The little girl was wrapped in a blanket and placed in Roxanne's arms. "This is our baby," she panted. Half of her couldn't quite believe it was over; that their baby had finally arrived. "This is our baby."

"She's beautiful," Megamind spoke breathlessly. Like Roxanne, he couldn't quite believe it, himself. The alien never thought he'd ever get the chance to continue his race, but here she was. His daughter; his child.

"Congratulations," a smiling Terry congratulated them.

Tianna nodded in agreement. "We'll give you two some time alone. But I'll be right back to check the baby's weight and to stitch up your cut, Roxanne." The two siblings left, sharing a knowing smile as they gazed back at the couple one last time. It was as if they both knew things needed to be said, and that they needed to be said in private.

The two proud parents gazed devotedly upon their little girl, who had by this time stopped crying. Her skin was of course blue, her head slightly bigger compared to a normal baby's, and the little hair she had was black, but there were also inheritances from her mother, too. Her face was a rounded shape, her ears rounded off at the top, and her nose was small and ever so slightly pointed.

And when her eyes opened, they were revealed to be a bright, exotic green.

Megamind found himself smiling even wider while Roxanne gasped. She was overjoyed that the baby had indeed inherited her father's eyes. If there was one physical feature she loved about the blue alien, it was his eyes. They were so bright and captivating, and unlike anyone else's on the entire planet. "She has your eyes."

It was hard, but Megamind finally looked from his daughter to Roxanne. Watching her holding his daughter drove his heart high into his chest; he wanted her. So much. He wanted to ask her, but he also knew that asking her so suddenly wouldn't be right.

But there was one thing he wanted to tell her. Desperately.

"Roxanne."

Blue eyes met green, and the alien found himself unable to speak. Her beautiful blue eyes held him captive, and the voice he had only moments before became lodged in the back of his throat, leaving him with only his mouth open and with a need to say something. What that something was, he didn't know.

Roxanne waited patiently but still he couldn't bring himself to speak, so the woman lifted her free hand and gently took a hold of his blue one. The blue hand circled itself around the peach one, and in that one moment, Megamind realized: actions spoke louder than words.

So in one slow, heart-filled movement, he brought the peach coloured hand to where his heart sat, beating so hard she could feel it through both skin and leather.

It was an action Roxanne understood loud and clear. And with that one action, everything she felt for him fell into place, and swelled her heart with confidence and overwhelming happiness. Those few people weren't going to rule her life any longer by making it stressful. She knew what her heart wanted; what it had unknowingly wanted all along.

"I love you, too."

The alien's eyes widened in shock; he hadn't even _dared_ to hope she would return his feelings, but she had.

And she was leaning in.

Cautiously he did the same until their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss. Megamind was hesitant at first, but when he realized Roxanne wasn't pulling back, and that her feelings for him were genuine, he continued kissing her, pouring his heart to her as he gently stroked her cheek. When Roxanne began to lick his lips, asking for entrance, the baby made a sudden noise which broke them from their trance.

"Are we ignoring you?" Roxanne asked her daughter. The baby made a gurgling noise, which actually had an annoyed tone to it. Almost like she was saying, "yes, you _were_ ignoring me!" Roxanne giggled. She budged up when she felt Megamind trying to take a seat on the bed, but found herself being pulled back towards him, his arms circling around her middle and a warm breath exhaling against the back of her neck.

Then, cradling his love in his arms, Megamind rocked his girls from side to side as they bathed in the welcoming silence that had surrounded them.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Healer of the Universe

So here it is. The final chapter of this story. And all I have to say is...wow. Just wow. Seriously, guys. Over 300 reviews? You guys are awesome. Seriously. Words can't descripe how thankful I am for your kind words. But I'll say it anyway; thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, commenting, faving and alerting this story. I doubt I would have gotten this far without your help.

There won't be a proper sequel for this story; like many people, I have this thing about sequels. They must live up to the glory of the original, otherwise there's no point in them. But I do have a series of oneshots planned, which I'll hopefully upload soon. Just as soon as I've done my exams. I hate exams. :(

So here it is, what you've all been waiting for. The final chapter!

* * *

Roxanne flinched, wincing in pain. "Sorry," Tianna apologized. The midwife stopped stitching the cut underneath, waiting for her friend to recover from the sudden sting.

"It's fine," the reporter assured her. After all, it wasn't as agonizing as giving birth had been, and Roxanne kept repeating this to herself as her friend stitched up the cut left over from the Episiotomy. It helped by gazing down upon the beautiful blue baby in her arms; a reminder that the pain was all worth it.

The blue hand which held hers, gently massaging it, also provided a form of pain relief. "Always easing through the pain, aren't we?" Megamind commented with a tender smile. His love smiled back at him.

"All righty, then. That's done." Tianna rose to her feet, having completed the stitches. "It should take around 10-14 days to heal, and may feel a little sore. But if it still feels sore after two weeks then you need to have it checked, OK?"

The reporter nodded. "Thanks, Tia. For everything. We couldn't have done it without you, or Terry."

"Just doing my job, Rox," her friend spoke. "But you're welcome, anyway."

At that moment the door opened, and the midwife's twin bother poked his head around it with an uncertain expression. "Are the stitchings done? 'Cause there's a whole group of impatient people out here who all want to see the new addition."

There were chuckles all round. "Yes, the stitchings are all done."

"Let the hoard in before Minion bursts through his fish bowl from over-excitement," Megamind added. Terry gave them a cut nod, and only moments later said hoard hurried into the room, both quickly but carefully so as not to startle the baby. Instantly there were a chorus of '_awww_'s.

"She's so precious!"

"Her eyes are so green!"

"She looks just like Casey did."

"I wasn't blue, Dad."

"Congratulations, little buddy." Wayne patted his hand heavily on Megamind's shoulder, almost causing the alien to fall forwards if he hadn't braced himself for the impact. He chuckled weakly, rubbing his shoulder.

He had expected that, but what he hadn't expected was Minion suddenly wrapping his large robotic arms around him and lifting him from the floor, spinning his master around in circles. "Oh, sir! I'm so happy for you!" The fish squeezed tightly.

"Minion. Can't. Breathe."

Loosening his grip the fish gave his charge an apologetic look. "Sorry, sir. I just got so excited and I wanted to express how I felt. I really am happy for you, sir. I know your parents would be proud."

The blue alien smiled widely. "Thanks, Minion."

"And I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier, Minion," Roxanne apologized. She really hadn't meant to scream at him in such a way – who _could_ scream at Minion and not feel bad about it? But with the stress of giving birth and him walking in on them in that position, it had just come out before she could stop herself.

The fish was apparently aware of this already; he didn't appear to mind at all. "No need to apologize, Miss Ritchi. You looked...pretty stressed when I came in."

"I know," she agreed. Her gaze fell upon her daughter, who's eyes were still wide open and watching her mother with keen interest. "That's because this little one wouldn't fit through Mummy's hole. You just wanted to get out of there, didn't you?" She gave the little girl a playful tap on the nose.

Megamind grinned as he watched the exchange; he doubted he'd never get tired of Roxanne interacting with their child. "Minion, did you bring the Binky?"

"Yes, sir, it's in the bag." The robotic suit plodded across the room towards said bag, which had been tossed aside during the rush of contractions and getting settled in the room.

"Binky?" Melody questioned.

"It's a power source I was given when I left my home world," the alien explained. Minion strolled back over with the object in his hand, which Megamind took carefully. "It's mostly used for baby's to suck on when their heads are growing to ease the pain; like a teething ring would do. But it also provides a small amount of energy which I used for my earlier creations." With that explanation done he handed the object to his daughter.

The little girl snatched it up with a happy gurgle and it was instantly in her mouth.

"So, have you guys decided upon a name yet?" Tianna asked. It had been a question everyone had wanted to ask, but weren't sure if they should just yet.

Roxanne opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself; instead she turned to her love. "Should we tell them now, or do you want to stick to the tradition of your home world?" The girl was half his species, anyway. She wanted it to feel right for him, especially if it was as important as he'd made it out to be when explaining the ritual to her.

But Megamind shook his head. "That tradition was only held because the baby would be blessed by our elders. I'm not even sure why they waited ten days; the old coots probably needed to get their heads together before making an appearance." The alien rolled his eyes, shaking his head to himself. "So we can state her name now. Besides, I doubt I'd be able to keep it in me for very long."

From the look in his eyes, Roxanne could tell that he was just _dying_ to speak his daughter's name; she shook her head with a smile. She was happy he still had that childish side to him. "Emma Ritchi-Bleu."

"Oh, that's such a lovely name!" Shelley exclaimed. She leaned into her husband's embrace and allowed him to plant a kiss atop of her head. "I'm curious to hear the origins behind it."

"Well," Roxanne began, "the surname was easy. We decided for her to have both our names so she can be seen as a daughter to _us_ rather than a daughter to me or him. It shows that we made this baby together."

"Otherwise the papers will just pounce on us," Megamind continued. "If she just held my name they'd criticize that I'm controlling Roxanne against her will, and that I own both of them. And if she just held Roxanne's name they'd criticize that she doesn't want me involved."

Roxanne rolled her eyes with a smile. "Talk about over-analysing things."

"What about the first name?" Wayne asked.

"With that, we decided to name her after a family member," Roxanne replied. She shifted little Emma in her arms as she spoke. "Megamind didn't know his mother's name and Minion couldn't remember, so we looked back through my family. My grandma on my father's side was named Emma. And when I looked up the meaning, I knew it fit."

Casey gave her co-worker a questioning look. "That meaning being?"

"Healer of the Universe."

This was met with nods of agreement. For if it wasn't for this baby they wouldn't all be there. The hero, former villain and damsel would still be stuck in their same old routine; one which they had been thrust into by the expectations of society, influencing the choices they'd made. But with her birth, she had set them on the right course; the course they should have taken from the very beginning.

She had healed the universe which she had been born into. But most importantly of all, she had healed her father. So much so, that he could finally win the girl of his dreams: her mother.

Emma's bright green gaze shifted between every person looking at her, giving them all uncertain looks; almost as if she were questioning them on why they were staring at her. She was completely unaware of just how important she was.

Casey held her camera steady as she filmed. "No doubt Frank would want that explanation when you appear on the News," she commented. "When do you come back to work, anyway?"

"I need to call Frank about that. I don't think I'll be coming back." Everyone, even Megamind, gave her gapes of astoundment. They all knew how much Roxanne loved her job; Wayne could remember her babbling on about becoming a reporter back in high school, and Megamind already knew she'd changed her appearance for that dream job. So why had she suddenly decided to give it up?

"But you love your job, Rox," Tianna spoke up.

Roxanne nodded in acknowledgement. "I know, but I love my daughter more." Her loving gaze fell upon the little baby in her arms. "And I don't want to be one of those mothers who know near-to-nothing about their kids because they were reluctant to give up their jobs. My mother was the same. She worked nearly all the time, and the result was knowing nothing about me. She brought me pink, girly clothes and toys, not knowing I hated that stuff; she tried to convince me to follow in her footsteps and work in the fashion industry when I had no interest in that area whatsoever; and when she wanted me to get together with Wayne she somehow believed that he was my type of guy. No offence, Wayne."

"None taken."

"My dad quit his job to spend time with me, and in the end, he knew more about me than my mother ever did," the new mother continued. "I just don't want to miss out on spending time with my daughter because I want to work. I love my job...but the sacrifice is worth it." She tickled her finger under the baby's chin.

Megamind looked uncertain. Out of all the people gathered in the room, he knew how much that job meant to her the most. "But Roxanne, are you sure? I don't want you giving up something you love because you feel you have to."

"Megamind, it's fine," his love assured him. "I said the sacrifice would be worth it; I'm doing it 'cause I _want_ to, not because I feel I have to. Besides, at the age I am, I'm lucky to have lasted this long in the reporting world, since most anchor women are "let go" at twenty-five. The only reason I'm still around is because of the kidnappings bringing all the ratings in, and those won't be happening any more."

"What's been happening now has brought the ratings even higher," Casey pointed out.

"I know, but still. And even though Frank's reluctant to let go of his best reporter, he would have done so eventually."

The camera girl shrugged in agreement. "That means I'll be out of the job until the boss hires a new anchor woman. Probably some stuffy woman who wears bucket loads of make-up and only cares about how she looks on camera instead of the story she's reporting on."

"Maybe not." All eyes turned to Megamind. "Well, since Minion and I are heroes now, we're going to need someone filming us in the middle of our acts of _heroic-sam_."

"_Heroism_, sir."

"Yes, that's what I said." This was met with a few giggles.

"Action? Adrenalin rush? I'm in."

"Just be careful, honey," her father informed. His stern eyes then turned towards the alien. "If she gets hurt I'll smash that big head of yours into the pavement." Megamind raised his hands in defence, but understood the man's concern. He himself was a father now, after all.

"Are you really sure, Roxanne?" Wayne asked a final time.

"Yes, I'm sure. I refuse to make the same mistake my mother made." For a moment there was a tint of hope in her eyes as they cast their attention towards the door, but looked away so soon that if one hadn't been paying attention, one wouldn't have noticed.

But Tianna did. "You hoped she'd be here." It wasn't a question; it was a statement spoken with a flat tone.

The former reporter bit her lip. "Maybe a small ounce of me was hoping, but at the end of the day, I'm not surprised she didn't show up. She's a woman set in her ways; once her mind is made up about something, it's impossible to change it." Her sorrowful gaze turned to Megamind. "She thinks you're evil and a freak, honey. Nothing will change her opinion; not even you saving my life would." A single tear trickled down the side of her cheek.

Megamind wiped it away with a blue thumb. "I know. But I don't need the approval of your mother; I already have you _and_ a beautiful daughter."

It was adorable, the way the woman's cheeks flushed bright red. "You're right. If she doesn't want to be involved, then it's her loss."

"Well said," Shelley agreed. "After all, parents can't control what you do when you're an adult. I remember when I first brought Terry home when we were both still in college. With parents who were racist, you can imagine they weren't impressed. Saying that he should be sent back where he came from..." She trailed off, her memories swarmed with the horrible comments her parents had made about the love of her life. Terry gave her an encouraging squeeze and a kiss. "I told them that it was my choice and that they couldn't control my life. They haven't contacted me since." A sigh left her mouth. "I guess I do miss them, but it's their loss that they don't want anything more to do with me."

"Just out of curiosity, is that why you became interested in analysing Megamind?" Roxanne asked.

The woman nodded. "With a different skin colour, I could only imagine what his childhood might have been like, and that led me to wonder if that influenced his actions. I just hate it when people judge others by the colour of their skin or from where they came from."

"I just hope people can keep their opinions to themselves," Roxanne stated. "I don't want my apartment as a target for hate-mail and vandalism."

"We won't be living in your apartment."

Roxanne gave him a surprised look. "But the Lair's not safe to raise her."

"I know the Lair's not, but..." Megamind paused for a moment, his humongous brain trying to word the news right. "Ever since the incident with the paper I've been...working on something. Using some of the money I earned selling my inventions I was able to purchase the old observatory."

"The old observatory?"

"With Warden's help I convinced the mayor to let me have it," the genius went on to explain. "It wasn't in use, and never would be again. All it needed was some refurbishments but with the Brainbots it was easy. It's out of the way of the city, so there's plenty of space for Emma to run around, and it's big enough for me to sometimes work at home. I'll still keep the Lair to house some of my larger inventions, but this way I'll be around more often. And I've installed a sound muffler and a shield to prevent the electrical currents from being picked up, so no one will ever suspect us to be living there. I mean...if this is OK with you? I knew I should have asked, but I wanted to surprise you-" He was interrupted by her lips suddenly meeting his.

"I love it," she informed once she pulled away. "It was really thoughtful of you to think of that. Besides, I wasn't too keen on the idea of raising Emma in the middle of the city; like you said, she needs space to run around." The pair shared a smile and leaned in to kiss again.

"O-K, why don't we leave you guys alone?" Casey announced. It was bad enough when her parents started kissing in front of her; she didn't need these two doing it, too.

Everyone else appeared to feel the same way; it didn't take very long for the room to clear. "By the way, you two," Tianna began to ask, turning back to the couple, "the waiting room downstairs if filled to the brim with reporters and paparazzi; do you wanna give them a quote, or something?"

"Here's one." Megamind's face was serious as he spoke; he meant business. "If anyone harms even a _single hair_ on my daughter's head, or has a clear intention to do her, or her mother, harm, they will be obliterated with whatever weapon I can get my hands on quickest. Make the threat clear when you tell them." Even Tianna seemed a little afraid as she left the room. It was only when Megamind turned back to Roxanne did he notice the woman's raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Those evil traits will never go away, will they?"

"Roxanne, if I don't sound at least a little threatening, no one will ever take me seriously," the alien argued. "If they're scared of me, they won't harm you or Emma. Simple as that."

Roxanne shook her head, smiling all the way before she turned back to her daughter. Once she was looking away Megamind took the chance to twitch nervously; he knew it was time. He could feel it, deep down in his heart. If he didn't ask her soon then he knew he'd never be able to. The longer he left it, the more nervous he would become.

"Roxanne." The woman turned back to him. Once again her bright blue eyes held him captive, and all the words he wanted to say jumbled themselves in the back of his throat. The only words he could get out were, "I love you."

The woman smiled widely, just like she'd done before; she doubted she'd ever get tired of hearing him say those three words. "I love you, too." She would have leaned in to kiss him again if Emma hadn't decided to throw her Binky away right at that exact moment. Roxanne laughed. "Attention seeking. Just like her father."

"Ha ha." As Megamind bent down to retrieve it Roxanne noticed something bulking out of his pocket; compared to the tight leather pants he wore the object was evident, and curiosity getting the better of her she quickly slipped it out to take a look. After all, there must be a good reason for Megamind to keep something that bulky in such tight pants; she wondered, even with giving birth, how she hadn't noticed it before.

The former villain felt the box being pulled from his pocket and whipped round so fast he almost fell. "Wait, Roxanne-"

It was already too late. Using her thumb Roxanne popped the box open to reveal the beautiful silver ring with the blue gemstone embedded into it, its colour matching her eyes. A small gasp left her lips as she beheld the gift she knew, without a doubt, was meant for her. "Oh, Megamind..."

"I was going to ask you to...well... I want to do what's right by you, and I thought...it might feel weird that we're not... I know you said you loved... No, of course that doesn't immediately mean you'd want to... Why did I expect you would? It's stupid! Maybe I'm just stupid... Of course I'm stupid! Why would you ever-" He was cut off, once again, by Roxanne's lips crashing into his. Only this time her kiss was incredibly passionate.

And when they finally came up for air there was an overjoyed smile spread across the length of her face. "Yes."

It took Megamind a few moments to contemplate what she was saying 'yes' to, but when he did, his green eyes grew wide with disbelief. "But...but Roxanne, how...how could you say..."

The woman pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "The same way I said 'I love you'." The hand moved to rest gently on his cheek. "I want to marry you, Ty." Then with the same hand she took the ring from it's box and placed it in his shaking blue one. "Now come on. It won't be proper unless you put it on." She held out her hand to provide him with extra encouragement.

His hand was shaking as he did it, but Megamind managed to slip the ring onto her finger; it was a perfect fit. Only then did it dawn on him. "You...you said yes!" he cried with utter astonishment and glee. "You said yes!"

Little Emma made another noise which sounded borderline annoyed (Roxanne almost wondered if what she was saying was baby language for, "Of course she said yes, silly!") as the alien planted a long kiss on Roxanne's lips. "Oh, Roxanne! You've made me the happiest man in the _Universe!_ And you..." He kissed her again, smaller and sweeter than the one before. "You are the most amazing _woman_ in the Universe."

"How'd you figure?"

His eyes avoided hers, his gaze settling on the floor beneath his feet. "You're willing to put up with us." He nodded his head in his daughter's direction, who was watching the exchange with wide, curious eyes.

Roxanne grabbed the former villain's chin and raised it so their eyes met half way. "You need to get rid of that low self esteem of yours. You're an amazing man, Megamind. And I love you with all my heart." Their heads leaned in once more and their lips met.

This time Emma didn't try and break the kiss. Even though her brain was small, she somehow knew the happenings taking place were _very_ important.

* * *

The lights were dim as Roxanne slept peacefully in the hospital bed, finally receiving her well deserved rest after the birth. Megamind stood by her side, his daughter in his arms.

"And we had so much to drink we didn't know what we were doing, so we did it," he told. The little girl listened with wide eyes, her tiny hand clutching one of his long fingers. "And even though we regretted it at first, we don't any more because you're here, and you wouldn't be here if we didn't do it."

His gaze turned to behold Roxanne, her beautiful face peaceful as she slept. To think, that gorgeous woman was willingly his. He half expected to wake up at any moment and for it to have all been a dream, but every moment that didn't happen he was thankful. Thankful for whatever powers in the Universe had brought them together.

"And don't tell her I said this," he continued in a whisper, "but I'd wanted to do that with your mother for a long, long time."

* * *

The moment the elevator opened the cameras were flashing, trying to take a glimpse of the little blue baby wrapped in the blanket that concealed her. The photographers didn't have much luck; with the many people that surrounded her they were lucky to get a shot of the _mother_, let alone the baby. Megamind pushed the wheelchair containing Roxanne through the main entrance of the hospital, their friends and the hospital security surrounding them both in the form of a protective circle.

As they left the building the crowd grew thinner, until it was only a few photographers snapping pictures as Roxanne climbed into the back of the Invisible Car, followed swiftly by Megamind before driving away without comments for any of the reporters on scene. Two or three of the photographers tried to follow, but it was later safe to say that with the car in invisible mode they soon lost them in traffic.

The week following the birth passed by in a blur. After the birth certificate was obtained the small family appeared on KMCP News to introduce their daughter and announce their engagement (and for Megamind to make his threat clearer to any potential villains intent on harming either Roxanne or Emma; Wayne, who was with them too, seconded that threat himself). Roxanne also made the announcement that she would be quitting her job in order to spend time with her daughter; Frank was sad to see her go, but was understanding and supportive of her decision.

Casey, like Megamind promised, became the official camera girl for the new team of heroes; the team that would be later renamed by the public as _Triple M_. Like Roxanne and Emma she received a necklace which would protect her from bullets and explosions, along with the pink "female" Brainbot who would assist her when it came to those hard-to-reach shots which most likely involved flying. Her parents were concerned but allowed her to do it; they had their hands full, anyhow. With Wayne's help they were finally able to adopt more children from the Metro City orphanage; twin girls and a young boy.

After the broadcast on KMCP News the citizens appeared to be content with Megamind's change from villain to hero/family man; the people who opposed before, simply because he was a villain, were satisfied so long as he didn't commit any more acts of evil. The few who still had a problem were the richer citizens who'd had their private property destroyed over the years, but an apology from the former villain along with a bit of cash soon shut them up. Despite this the new couple knew there would always be opposition. The more religious citizens and the ones with extreme views would always be a problem, even if most of them had chosen to keep quiet on the matter. They weren't stupid; they knew that if they tried harming either Roxanne or the child they would face the wrath of the man who they had once believed to be a dangerous villain (even if he hadn't been really, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them).

Another potential danger arose a week after the birth, when a group of scientists phoned with the interest of taking a sample of Emma's DNA to study. They said by studying her, mankind could advance many jumps in biological science – Megamind was clear in slamming the phone down after he'd told them in a dangerous tone that his daughter wasn't a specimen to be examined under a microscope, nor did she ever deserve be treated like one. Roxanne noticed how paranoid he became after the call. "There was a reason I was kept in prison," he kept repeating to her whenever she assured him it would be fine. "I know their type; they won't give up. Emma could be walking to school, they'd grab her, and I wouldn't be able to make it in time."

Roxanne knew the dangers of being with him, and she also knew the consequences. But at the end of the day, whenever she saw her two blue darlings – one being the man she loved and the other their daughter – she knew it was all worth it.

* * *

Her slumber was disrupted, once again, by her daughter's cries. Her hair ruffled up Roxanne raised her head from her pillow, ready to get up and comfort her daughter for what would be the first of many times that night, but a hand laying itself on her shoulder stopped her.

When she turned she found herself gazing into two pools of vivid green which illuminating light in the darkness of the bedroom. "I'll get her. You need sleep." He was up and scurrying around the bed before she could protest, but instead of lying down Roxanne remained resting on her elbows, watching as the alien bent down into the cot he had made for his little girl. The same little girl he cradled in his arms. "It's OK. It's OK. Daddy's here."

The father pulled her close to his chest, allowing her still growing head to rest on his shoulder. Two weeks old and already her head had grown a considerable amount. Not as fast as his had grown, but it still had; Megamind wasn't sure if this meant her head would take longer to grow but still grow to his size, or whether it wouldn't be as big. At such an early stage it was hard to tell. But it was growing nonetheless, and it was these growing pains which were waking her up every night.

As he gently rocked her from side to side Roxanne watched, grinning from ear to ear. It was moments like these, watching Megamind interacting with their daughter, when she knew she had made the right decision to be with him. Properly. As a couple. It was also moments like these when Roxanne wondered how people could have missed this side of him; the side that was loving and caring, and oh so sweet. All they had seen was the skin colour and the size of his head, and that was it. Outcast for the rest of his life. Well, for the first part of his life, anyway. He wasn't an outcast any longer. Not if she could help it.

Once Emma had settled down Megamind picked up the Binky and handed it to her; she took it in her hands and sucked it, easing the pains in her growing head. Reluctantly Megamind laid her down again, placing the cerulean coloured teddy bear next to her and switching on the mobile above her head. The now familiar lullaby echoed throughout the bedroom and Emma's green eyes gazed up in wonder as the planets circling above her. At this point Roxanne laid herself down again and shut her eyes; Megamind had told her to go back to sleep, and she knew how worried he became for her health whenever she didn't do so. She had told him many times that it was fine but he would have none of it.

Instead of walking back over to his side, though, Roxanne felt her side of the bed dip and a hand touch her shoulder gently. Her blue eyes opened and meet his, and in the dark she could distinguish the loving smile on his face as he beheld her. Then he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. She returned the gesture eagerly, the engaged couple allowing their hands to explore as Megamind climbed on top of her to get into a better position. When his hands began to sneak under her top Roxanne quickly took control. "Megamind, stop."

He did as she told him, but reluctantly, and she could see the sadness in his eyes as he pulled away – also known as the infamous 'kicked puppy-dog' look. It almost made her want to continue but she knew she'd done the right thing.

Megamind didn't know what had taken control of him, but he immediately regretted his actions. "Roxanne, I'm...I'm so sorry. No, of course you don't want to do that with me. Who wouldn't? Who would want a blue, big headed creature touching-" He began to climb from her...

But Roxanne cupped his face and pulled him back towards her. "Megamind, you need to stop jumping to these conclusions so quickly. I'm telling the complete truth in saying that I would have loved for you to continue." His eyes grew wider than saucers, and she knew he was having trouble believing it. So she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Did I ever tell you that when we first hooked up, it was the best sex I'd ever had?"

If it were possibly for his eyes to widen even further, then they did in response to that comment. "But why did you...?"

"Because that kind of interaction shouldn't be performed with a baby in the room."

The alien let out a huge sigh of relief. "I should have known that. I just..." He positioned himself next to her in bed, her back pressed against his chest as he snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She knew he never got tired of hearing that; Roxanne had made a note to always tell him such whenever she could. "Maybe we could get Minion to watch Emma tomorrow. We need some time alone, after all. It's been months." Her eyes closed she snuggled closer to him, enjoying to feeling of him holding her so protectively in his arms. But her blue orbs opened again when something occurred to her. "Oh, but Megamind?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time, don't forget to use a condom."


End file.
